Cyber Green
by Charlie McPuffin IV
Summary: Possibly being put in charge of a slightly pacifist demon isn't a wise thing or duty for Amaimon.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm kinda pilot running this to see how it goes. Be warned - my plot is a little scrambled at the moment! Please bear with me! n_n_

* * *

><p>01<p>

The world was usually a boring place unless made entertaining.  
>It was for this reason - and because of boredom - that Amaimon currently found himself punching the ground. A part of him enjoyed to see the humans below rush around trying to seek safety from the earthquake he was creating.<br>It was a cruel sense of killing time, but he didn't have anywhere else to be, nor did he have anything else better to do.  
>Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a lollipop, unwrapping it - while giving the ground another hit - he popped it into his mouth. There was only so long that this could keep him out of trouble and more importantly, amused.<br>Being coyly watched from the bushes was something he was willing to ignore. As long as the silent watcher didn't get involved and disrupt his fun he honestly couldn't care less. Stopping in mid punch he slid his eyes over to the silent watcher who had picked up the fallen lollipop wrapper.  
>The silent watcher seemed to be a teenage looking girl with white hair and red eyes, she rustled the paper and took to playing with it. It soon became very clear to Amaimon that this girl wasn't particularly normal. The lack of normality was becoming more and more obvious, the speed for one thing. Managing to creep her way from the bushes where she was watching to now sitting beside him without him actually noticing was something. Appearance, there wasn't any albino like people in this place which he learned from his big brother which was called Japan.<br>Reaching into his coat pocket again Amaimon waved another lollipop at her, he wasn't one for sharing sweets but he'd make an acceptance to someone who clearly lived in the nature surrounding them. Instead of taking the sweet offered to her, she took his hand and examined it.  
>Punching the ground and causing another small shock wave to hit she raised an eyebrow. Sitting in a crouch similar to himself, she hit the grassy ground, shaking her hand when her punch didn't have the same affect she crossed her arms.<br>Perking up the girl looked around and quickly scuttled back towards the bushes where she was originally hiding. Taking a look at him she disappeared.

Sitting happily in his office in peace the last thing, or at least one of the last things Mephisto was expecting was his younger brother to appear hanging upside down near him. "Have you been exploring again?"  
>"No...maybe..." Amaimon answered slowly and thoughtfully, Mephisto looked up at him and leant against the desk in front of him. Amaimon was thoughtfully chewing on a sweet of some sort while staring at him blankly. "I met someone."<br>"Oh?" The elder of the brothers said interestedly, this person must of been something indeed to spark his brothers interest. Not only that this someone must of been something indeed to not run away screaming random words at the upside demon. Falling to the floor Amaimon took to picking things up and looking at them, "Hey! I thought this was about your new friend not another nose around my office." Mephisto frowned and snatched books from his brothers grasp. "Eh!" Shrieking almost Mephisto snatched or at least tried to snatch something from the younger demon, until he put the item in his mouth and started chewing it.  
>"I don't want your little sticky candy riddled teeth marks on my possessions!" Mephisto soon found himself in a tug of war with his brother, he rolled his eyes and pulled a face at the saliva covered item Amaimon finally let go of. "Your friend," he urged his brother and pushed him away from any item he could pick up and chew on or look over and possibly break.<br>"Friend?"  
>Standing staring at his brother dead panned Mephisto resisted the urge to kick him out instead he put a hand over his face. Peeking through his fingers he sighed and pointed at him, "You went exploring and you met someone, that's as far as you got." The purple haired man said simply with a nod.<br>"Someone who scuttled out of the bushes," Amaimon wriggled his fingers at his brother, Mephisto pulled a face and walked to sit back down at his desk.  
>"That sounds like something from a horror film."<br>"Horror film?"  
>"Oh that's a topic we'll encounter later on brother," smiling slyly at the confused looking green haired boy. "Continue."<br>"She's not normal."  
>"What would you consider normal Amaimon? And the person is a she! Could it be that my little brother has finally found the feeling and emotion called love?" Mephisto said the last part of his sentence rather dramatically and clapped his hands together flamboyantly. Amaimon just stared at him not getting what his older brother was exactly getting at.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

02

Peering through index finger and thumbs Amaimon scoped the area.

He had taken to sitting on the roof, he walked out of his elder brothers ramble about love and the art of loving things and people. Amaimon failed to tell his brother however that the person, girl, he had met wasn't normal for the simple fact being that people don't usually have tails.

Sure the female he met in the forest was wearing raggedy clothes which had clearly been stolen. But one thing for sure, was the tail wagging to a fro as she scampered off back to the cover of the bushes.

Finding someone who seemed so adapted to the nature of that forest would be easy for the Earth King. But instead he sat boredly looking over area, lowering his arms he patted down his pockets. Deciding his supply of numerous candy was running low he simply hopped off of roof and fell to the ground.

Ignoring the small crack which appeared where he landed Amaimon leapt up and over a wall and disappeared into the near by town. 

One way to catch an animal was to set a trap.

It was for this reason, while chewing on another lollipop, why Amaimon was laying different types of sweets on the grassy ground. Eventually finding himself bored he returned to the forest to see if he could get to know this strange demon any better.

Leaping backwards happy with his trap plot, he sat in wait. He didn't have to wait long before rustling in a nearby bush happened.

Tilting his head to the side the sudden appearance wasn't one he intended to see. Seeing a white wolf sniffing at the treats he crossed his arms. Amaimon didn't like the idea of a sneaky wolf having an easy meal on behalf of his trap. However when the girl from earlier crawled beside the wolf and took to poking a sweet he leaned against his knees and watched her walk the trail he had set.

As soon as she stopped near to where he was in the tree he jumped down and easily grabbed a hold of her baggy shirt collar. Yelping and taking to trying to escape Amaimon looked at her simply, taking a sweet from her hand he unwrapped it one handedly and popped it into his mouth.

The white wolf turned slowly and started to stalk its way over while growling deeply, pointing a finger in its direction caused it to stop moving and lay on the ground, now making slight whining noises.

The girl looked worriedly over her shoulder at her companion, letting go of her collar she scampered over to the wolf and crouched near it.

It suddenly became apparent to him that he actually had no clue what to say to her. Amaimon didn't have a very good track record of talking to people apart from his brothers. Walking over and crouching in front of her he snatched the lollipop from her hands. She was twirling it in a bemused fashion, unwrapping it he looked up at her.

"Open," he said while leaning one of his arms against his knees. "Open like this," he said while opening his mouth wide, sure enough the girl copied him and he shoved the lollipop in her mouth almost choking her in the process.

Amaimon watched interestedly as the girl ate the sweet treat, she evidently enjoyed it because once it was finished with she looked at the stick upset. "Ah no no!" Shaking his hands and taking the stick out of her hands just before she took to trying to eat it he threw it over his shoulder. This action caused both the girl and the wolf to make a snorting noise.

"Can't you talk?" He asked simply, it was an honest question which he already knew the answer to. The girl didn't even register him speaking, tapping her on the head to get her attention he pointed to her mouth. "Talk."

Opening and closing her mouth the girl shrugged, "Do you even understand what I'm saying? This could get boring if it's all one sided." Amaimon sighed, "Maybe big brother knows what's wrong with you." He mused while she grabbed a sweet from the trail he created and looked up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

03

Catching the girl however to take back to his big brother seemed a little more of a challenge.  
>No sooner had the thought come to mind did he reach out and make a grab for her arm to drag her back to Mephisto. The girl however had completely other ideas, she threw the sweets which she'd collected at him as a distraction and bolted, along with the wolf, back to the bushes where the two of them had come from.<br>Amaimon pocketed some of the sweets before quickly sprinting after her, it wasn't exactly hard to spot a white haired teenager running as fast as she could as far away from him as possible. But no matter how fast she was at running he was quicker and yet again grabbed a hold of her collar. With the speed she was running she halted and got choked by the sudden yank of the material, falling to the floor in a heap she rubbed her neck.  
>Turning and dragging her behind him Amaimon stopped and stared at her companion, looking over his shoulder the girl had taken to trying to loosen his grip by pulling at his hands and fingers. Any demon wouldn't think twice about fighting back for the sake of freedom. Which just lead to why she wasn't, letting her go he crouched in front of her again. She scuttled away and leaned against a tree, this was just going nowhere fast.<br>Taking a chocolate bar out of his pocket he waved it in her direction, it didn't take to long for her new love of sweets to kick in and for her to crawl back over and take it from his hands. While having the chocolate bar sticking out of her mouth she took to examining his hand again. Looking from his arm warmers to her arms she was clearly trying to find some sort of similarity which could link the two together of being of a similar species.  
>Grabbing a hold of one of his fingers she looked at his long pointed green nails, while using her other hand to break the chocolate bar and eat what was in her mouth. Looking at her nails which were of different lengths from casually breaking from the running and crawling and climbing she did on a regular basis she gave a shrug. Cramming the rest of the chocolate in her mouth she rubbed her hands together and stared him in the eyes. Tilting her head to the side she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer for a better look.<br>Blinking white eyelash eyes she moved away from him, Amaimon just looked at her blankly taking to biting his thumb nail he watched as she copied him.

"You've not had much contact with anyone else have you?" He questioned, whether she understood him or not he was going to talk to her.  
>Putting a hand to his chin in thought Amaimon thought through the pros and cons of taking her back to his big brother. Sure he had told Mephisto about her but did he actually need to know her personally? Not only that making her leave this forest area would mean she'd be leaving her home, Amaimon didn't really know how well people would adapt to being uprooted from their home by a stranger - let alone a mute demon.<br>Only because she didn't talk didn't mean she necessarily couldn't.  
>"Don't you get bored out here?" He questioned, the white haired girl rolled her eyes. She could understand him then which was a relief, Amaimon didn't know the first thing about teaching a fellow demon how to understand a certain language. Now that he thought about it he didn't really know how to teach a fellow demon how to talk, he was sort of half hoping she'd learn naturally.<br>"So you don't get bored? What do you do for fun?" These questions caused the girl to climb up a tree, she waved down at him and he took the sign to follow. Jumping up and landing next to her he looked over the area.  
>From the vantage point the two of them could clearly see the city, "You spy on people? They're not very interesting to watch you know..." Amaimon trailed off and swung down from the tree, she landed next to him in a crouch. By now her companion had left to patrol the rest of the forest, it was the forests guardian and seemed to trust him with its friend. "Want to go down there?" The girl looked slightly terrified by the suggestion.<br>"Not had a good past with humans huh?" Putting his hands in his pockets he looked down at her, she honestly looked a little lonely maybe being stuck here all the time wasn't a good idea. It was for this reason why Amaimon simply and easily scooped her up and ran off through the forest, leaping up in the trees every now and again.  
>The girl looked around interestedly, her long white hair trailing behind them as they sped through the rest of the forest.<br>"I'm sure big brother will kill our boredom for a while," Amaimon said simply while skidding to a halt, the girl looked down at him with confused red eyes. "Or at least I hope he does." 

"No no no! Put that down! I bet he told you to come in here and do that!" Mephisto had finally met his younger brothers new friend, and much like his brother she took to picking things up, much like Amaimon she happened to chew on things as well. The green haired demon in question was hanging from the ceiling again watching his brother run around after the white haired girl.  
>"You!" Pointing at the upside boy Mephisto walked up to him and tugged him down. "Tell her to stop."<br>"Why would she listen to me?" Amaimon questioned confused, Mephisto frowned and pointed at the girl who was by now pulling books off of the book case. "So?"  
>"If she decides to eat any of those you are so dead. Tell her to stop, she'll listen to you."<br>"But why?"  
>"Considering you're clearly the only other demon she's met in her life must stand for something." Mephisto paused and ran a hand down his face. "Poor girl being stuck with you for a temporary guardian."<br>Amaimon walked off, "Hey! Don't just ignore me!" He looked over at his older brother and back at the girl, kicking her to make her stop rummaging through the books Mephisto exclaimed something in his direction. "That's just cruel! At least show some sort of manners...or at least _try _to show manners." Mephisto rolled his eyes at his brother before crossing his arms. It was somewhat amusing to watch his younger brother obliviously try to stop her from terrorizing the office and pulling it apart for the sake of exploring.

Taking to just dragging her by her shirts collar Amaimon stood in front of him with his spare hand in his pocket. "There much better no?"

"No! Of course not...seriously you need to learn how to better treat people, especially those of a female kind." Mephisto smirked, Amaimon tilted his head to the side and stared at him. "You're an idiot, as such please leave."

"Why?"

"Because you have to give your little friend there a tour."

"Right," nodding slowly Amaimon lifted his arm up so the girl stood beside him. Letting go of her collar caused her to flail her arms around and fall to the ground. "Brother I think she's broken." Amaimon said while repeating the process of picking her up to stand only for her to fall.

Mephisto watched dumbstruck before slapping his brothers hand away from her. "Broken? People and demons don't break, clearly she just never learned to walk."

"Or talk."

"There you go! Enough complaining about not getting anything to kill your boredom. Teach this here strange girl to walk and talk."

"What do I get out of this?"

"Someone to kill boredom with?"

"I don't like what you're suggesting brother," Amaimon stuck both his hands in his pockets, the girl sat in a crouch on the floor beside him.

"Well ponder over this thought," Mephisto pointed a finger at him and sat at his desk. "Why else did you abduct her from the forest?" Amaimon nibbled on his fingernail in thought before picking the girl up and exiting his brothers office.


	4. Chapter 4

04

Sitting back on the roof Amaimon reached out and pulled the girl by her tail. "You fall from this height you'll splatter like a pancake on the ground." Having the thought of food suddenly placed in his head he ran his tongue over his lips. The girl looked at him a little worriedly, slowly looking away from him she took to picking at her clothes. Observing the busying people below and then looking down at herself she was simply trying to figure out what was wrong with her current appearance.

"What do girls like to do?" Amaimon pondered and looked at her sidewards, he ruled out the thought of getting his brothers help. Mainly because he'd just tell him to leave and figure out this problem on his own.

"_You created this problem for yourself! You figure out how to solve it!" _Amaimon shuddered he could almost hear his brother saying something similar.

He may not know anything of the female kind but remembering of the female he managed to get brief control of he clicked his fingers. "Come along," standing up and jumping off of the roof Amaimon turned and watched as she skilfully climbed down the side of the building. Landing next to him she looked up at him, running off he didn't need to look behind him to know that she was following him. 

Shiemi Moriyama took another tour of her beloved garden. When she could she would come out here and spend most of her time out here.

Hearing rustling from a nearby bush she casually yet cautiously walked over. Pushing the foliage away Sheimi looked wide eyed at the white hair girl staring back at her with wide red eyes. Slowly crouching down to sit in front of her she looked at her, "Hello there, how'd you get in here?" It was a simple question, the girl put a hand to her mouth and then shook her head.

"Eh?" Sheimi said confused smiling slowly she pulled the girl to stand. "You can't talk? Well I'll do enough talking for the two of us!" The blond smiled and let go of one of her hands to pull her towards her home.

On a nearby roof top Amaimon sat nibbling his thumb nail, he had given the girl strict orders to go get cleaned up and a pair of clothes then leave. Getting comfy on the roof Amaimon knew he was most likely going to be here a while.

Meanwhile in doors Shiemi happily rambled to the girl, stopping walking Shiemi pushed her matted hair out of her face. "We need to get you cleaned up! I'm sure under all this mud and muck there's a very pretty girl!" Shiemi shook her head slowly and then looked at her, gripping onto both her hands she looked at her with wide but hopeful eyes. "Will you be my friend?" Blinking confused red eyes the girl slowly nodded, Shiemi grinned and hugged her, completely ignoring the fact that the mud and muck of the forest would rub off onto her clothes.

Running hot water into a bath Shiemi happily looked at the girl crouching on the floor, she was odd to say the least. Holding out her hands the blond helped her to stand, "I hope the water is alright! I'll be back soon to check on you," she smiled and walked away, the girl wobbled on her feet and smiled. Turning to look at the bath Shiemi looked slightly wide eyed at the white tail wagging to and fro at the site of water.

Slowly exiting the room Shiemi thought through the list of options, harbouring a demon in her home wouldn't be acceptable especially if her mother found out. Yet she clearly didn't mean any harm or she would have done something by now.

It didn't take long for her to get clean but it took the ever happy blonde what seemed like an eternity to untangle her white long hair. Shiemi had found spare clothes for her to wear, she even found headbands to tie her hair up in.

Taking a step back and pondering Shiemi wielded a pair of scissors, the girl looked a little worried and even more so when pieces of her hair fluttered past her vision.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting any so soon xD , but thank you! n_n_

* * *

><p>05<p>

Clapping her hands together happy with her work Shiemi looked at her, "Do you have a name?" The girl looked a little confused, "I'm Shiemi Moriyama!" She bowed quickly and looked up at the girl. She twiddled her newly cut hair in thought, she didn't answer her question but instead looked down at the traditional clothes she was now wearing. The clothes successfully hid her tail and the way Shiemi cut her hair covered her pointed ears.

So if her mother did suddenly appear the girl would just look like a normal human, and not a demon teenager. Awkwardly turning and walking towards the door Shiemi exclaimed something and ran after her. "Where are you going? You can't leave I bet you don't even have anywhere to stay!" In retort the girl pointed to the garden.

"You want to go out?" She gave her a small smile, which Shiemi took as a yes, easily opening the door to the garden and following her out the two of them stood looking over the plants and flowers. "So do you have anywhere to stay?" Shiemi questioned, the girl rolled her eyes and surveyed the garden and then took to looking at the rooftops.

She easily spotted Amaimon still crouching nibbling his nails boredly. She grinned and pointed up at him, before Shiemi could voice an opinion Amaimon jumped down snatched the girl and disappeared in another leap.

"You still can't talk?" Amaimon held onto the girls face and tilted it from side to side observing Shiemi's work. Making the girl shake her head no he sighed, "Well that's boring, but at least you understand what I'm saying." He made her shake her head yes, he smiled happy with the answer he forced her to give. She gave him a smile, "Why are you so happy for? What reason have you got to be happy?"

In retort the girl tugged at the clothes, he eyed them up and shrugged. "They're alright I guess." She pouted at his words and crossed her arms. She tugged at his coat and nodded slowly, "Yeah you're right my clothes are better." Amaimon let her go and put his hands in his pockets. "Miyuki." He said and slid his eyes over to look at her. "I will name you Miyuki."

She pointed at herself, nodding slowly Amaimon pointed a long nailed finger at her. "You're now called Miyuki because you clearly have not got a name. I am Amaimon, please learn other words before repeating your name or mine. That could get annoying very fast and then I'd have to rip your tongue out."

Miyuki pulled a face and put a hand over her mouth clearly not agreeing with Amaimon's plans of taking her tongue out if she repeated certain words. With introductions out of the way at long last the two of them took to having a stare down. Miyuki made a humming noise before taking to playing with her kimono sleeves.

"Well at least your mobility has improved as well as your appearance, we'll learn about talking tomorrow." Amaimon grabbed a hold of her collar and tugged her away and towards a near derelict building where he considered temporary home.

"Nah-huh to slow," Amaimon wagged a finger at Miyuki, she landed on the dusty floor and frowned up at him. The two of them had taken to running around the building playing an odd game of tag. This was also a way to see how fast Miyuki could actually run, in her current state of living in a kimono not very fast. She hadn't as yet managed to catch up with him let alone land a hit on him to render him being the chaser instead of the chased. Miyuki was struggling a lot with running in her clothes, in her old clothes the mobility was easy.

Walking down the corridor back to where she was crouching Amaimon crossed his arms, Miyuki grinned and lashed out at him. He easily caught her by the wrist, "Still to slow." She snorted and snatched her arm from his grasp. Miyuki unhappily crossed her arms and looked at him, "Don't look at me like that or you'll soon loose your vision." He said while wriggling his fingers in the direction of her eyes. "It's not my fault you're such a slow runner." Amaimon dodged out of the way of another hit, Miyuki was really trying but his speed just out did hers. Jumping down the corridor he looked over his shoulder just as Miyuki crouched on the ground and ran on all fours in his direction. Considering she ran in the forest on all fours it wasn't any surprise that she was quicker this way instead of on two legs.

Miyuki quickly gained speed and aimed a hit for him, Amaimon blocked but unfortunately shuttled through the wall and landed in a heap amongst the rubble. Miyuki put a hand to her bottom lip and carefully crawled into the room. There was no movement from the rubble which worried her ever so slightly.

"Amaimon?" Hearing the most quietest voice he shot up from the rubble, narrowly missing hitting his head against hers. Miyuki sat with her hands on her knees looking over the rubble, she laughed when he was just a head sticking out of the demolished wall.

Pulling an arm out he looked at her, "You're laughing at me?"

"Mmhm." Miyuki nodded humbly, Amaimon sat thinking for a second before pulling the rest of himself out of the rubble.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for reviews and what not! :D_

* * *

><p>06<p>

"Behemoth," Amaimon pointed to his companion, he was currently trying to get Miyuki to say words. She stared at the small creature before opening her mouth, Amaimon nodded eagerly and leaned closer to her.

Closing her mouth she shook her head, "So you can only say my name at the moment? Although flattered that's a little annoying."

Miyuki crossed her arms and frowned at him, "Yet again don't look at me like that or say goodbye to your vision." Miyuki put her hands over her eyes like that would be any protection.

"Oh!" Amaimon clicked his fingers, Miyuki watched him as he raided his pockets and pulled everything out of them. Lifting up a packet he waved it at her, she went to reach out to take it only to have her hand slapped.

"These aren't for you," he stated and leant his head against his hand. "Gummi bears." Miyuki looked confused and her confusion merely grew as he opened the packet and squished one of the sweets with his nails.

"Amaimon, Behemoth...Gummi bears," Miyuki listed the words on three fingers and looked up at him with a grin.

"Well done," Amaimon said blankly while giving her a sweet. Miyuki beamed happily and ate the gummi treat quickly. "Candy cane." Holding the stripped cane treat up Amaimon frowned and pulled it further away from her. Miyuki's expression lit up at the brightly coloured sweet, maybe teaching her different names of sweets wasn't a wise thing?

Sticking the cane in his mouth Amaimon simply sat there with it sticking out from his lips. Throwing the Gummi bear packet in her direction she caught it and sat eating the sweets in peace. Looking towards the window Miyuki squinted at the sun rising, standing up and walking towards the window she stuck her head out of the window and looked around.

Everything looked so much different in the light, grinning and opening the window more she got about half way out of the window before Amaimon grabbed a hold of her kimono collar and pulled her back in.

"No, exploring isn't wise, people just aren't really that used to seeing demons run around." Amaimon stated, it was the truth, if she started running around and she happened to do something which would suddenly render her cover as a human teenager useless she'd be in major trouble very quickly. Even more so considering her lack of wanting to fight, that was a mystery. Flicking his eyes to Miyuki who was still looking out of the window, it was the first time in a long time that Amaimon had come across a fellow demon who didn't like to fight.

It just caused the question of; why, to pop up in his head. "Oi," tapping her on the head he wagged a finger at her. "Don't even think about it, Behemoth keep a watch of her I have to go out." Amaimon let go of her collar and leapt out of the window.

Miyuki frowned and sat down, closing her eyes she opened them and looked towards Behemoth who was intently staring in her direction. Raising an eyebrow she smirked and equalled his gaze, the two of them just wound up in a staring contest. 

It wasn't to long before Amaimon returned with bags in tow, Miyuki wasn't in the room where he'd left her, and nor was Behemoth. The likelihood of anything happening to his companion was low, anything happening to Miyuki was high. She wasn't used to integrating into a human world considering she was seemingly existing in a forest on her own for many years.

Literally dropping the bags Amaimon shuffled out of the room and walked around the building, it was only the third room he looked in to see Miyuki and Behemoth sitting in the middle of the room. Behemoth immediately sensing him ran over to stand by him. Miyuki looked over her shoulder at him before awkwardly standing up.

Walking over to where she was Amaimon looked down at the squiggled writing before looking at her, "You're a writer but not a talker?" Putting a finger to his lips Amaimon thought about going out and getting paper for her to write on. But then again forever reading what she had wrote would be slightly annoying.

Amaimon would rather she just hurried up and talked, "Come on," turning away from her and walking back to the other room he looked over his shoulder to see her bad attempts at walking. Rolling his eyes he turned and held his hands out to her, Miyuki looked utterly confused before her hands got snatched up. Amaimon thought he would help with her mobility slightly, although he walked to fast for her and nearly ended up dragging her back to the room.

"You can write so therefore I guess you can read," Amaimon took out a book from one of the bags. Looking it over he handed it over to Miyuki who flicked through it, closing it and then opening it again to flick through it again. Once this fascination was over with she held onto it tightly and seemingly took to reading it.

Miyuki flinched when something was thrown at her, putting the book down and reaching up to take the material off of her head she looked it over. "At least this way you'll look semi normal," Amaimon stated while rummaging in the bag and pulling out several lollipops. Giving her some he pocketed the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

07

Sitting in another room Miyuki looked over the material which had been thrown at her. It didn't take her long to take off the kimono which Shiemi had given her, as much as she loved it, it was a little annoying to live in.

Holding up a long black top Miyuki smiled, it was very similar to the one she previously wore only the colour difference. Slipping that on she picked up the grey and black stripped trousers, easily pulling them on she stood up. Walking stiffly out of the room and back to the other she sat down near Amaimon who was sitting cross legged reading one of the books he'd laid out for her. Slowly his eyes slid from the pages to her, shutting the book he nodded slowly. "Isn't that better?"

Miyuki gave a happy nod and looked down at her stripped trousers. "Amaimon?"

"Yes? What is it?"

Miyuki sighed and pointed at her feet and then at his, "Shoes...right how could I forget people wear shoes." He said simply while giving her the book and rummaging in the bags. Sure enough he didn't get her anything to wear on her feet. In all honesty everything she was currently wearing he had stolen with great skill. He didn't have any money, mainly because the money he did have he had spent on numerous amounts of sweets. 

Mephisto was happily enjoying the sunny weather and looking out of the window of his office. The last thing he expected was for a smiling white haired girl to appear in his line of vision. "Mephisto!" She beamed, he pushed her to the side and looked out of the window and up to the roof.

Sure enough Amaimon was sitting on the roof keeping a tight hold of the girls tail so she wouldn't fall off of the roof and shuttle to the floor below.

"Well done," he said, "You've gone and created another you."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're on about," Amaimon said while taking the lollipop out of his mouth and tugging the girls tail so she shot up and was back to sitting beside him. She crossed her arms and looked around and smiled up at the sunny sky.

"Ok you've gone and created a much happier version of yourself. What are you two doing here?"

"Giving Miyuki a tour."

"Oh!" Mephisto said dramatically while disappearing into his office, Amaimon nodded at Miyuki and climbed down to enter through the window. "She has a name? When ever did she tell you this?"

"She didn't."

"Huh?" He looked at his younger brother side wards while Miyuki shuffled in and sat in his chair. "How do you know it then?"

"I named her."

"You what?" Mephisto exclaimed and looked from Miyuki to Amaimon. "Naming things, especially fellow demons is a no go area. Do you know how problematic this could get, not for you but perhaps for her?"

"No not really, she needed a name I can't just keep hitting her on the head when I need to talk to her."

Mephisto dead panned slightly, "You don't need to hit her at all! Yet again learn some manners." Walking over to his chair he shooed Miyuki out of the seat and sat down. "Also," he gave her tail a yank, "Tell her to hide this."

"Why me? You tell her."

"Amaimon you named her, she has no choice but to listen to you." Mephisto sat down slightly aggravated by his younger brother and his slight stupidity moment. In all honesty he didn't need students noticing the two of them and then noticing Miyuki's white appendage wagging to and fro. The girl in question sat down in the other chair in the room, "Shoes."

"Right, Miyuki is right." Amaimon said and stood next to his brother, "We need money."

"What am I your personal bank?" Mephisto questioned simply, "Why do you need money for? Haven't you spent enough on useless stuff?"

"Food isn't exactly useless."

"Sweets isn't a prime source of food."

"Gummi bears." Mephisto and Amaimon looked at Miyuki who just sat there innocently smiling.

"Right," Mephisto rolled his eyes up to his brother, "You taught her sweets? When I said teach her to walk and talk I didn't mean teach her sweets, I meant teach her words she could use." Mephisto said, Amaimon stood in thought with a lollipop stick poking out from his mouth.

"She can't use the words I've taught her already?"

"How can she possibly use the words; shoes and gummi bears in an everyday conversation with someone?" Mephisto questioned he smirked when his younger brother couldn't come up with an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

08

"Hello," Mephisto said while staring at Miyuki, seems his brother failed at teaching her actual normal words he thought he'd give a go. She looked at him confused which made him look at her a little defeated.

"She'll look at you like that for a while before repeating," Amaimon said while trying to play the video game which he'd set up for him. Mephisto put a hand to his forehead in thought and shut his eyes, "Poor little Miyuki being stuck with Amaimon for a teacher."

"You can have her if you want."

"Oh no you don't you named her she's now your responsibility." He said while Miyuki crossed her arms and looked towards the TV screen and the game.

"Hello."

"Hello to you too Miyuki," Mephisto smiled, it took her a few minutes to process the word mentally before saying it out loud. "How are you?" He asked yet again she sat with a thoughtful look on her face. "Seriously out of all the words you teach her sweets, you're really one track minded."

"What else was I meant to teach her?"

"Not everyone has a track mind of sweets."

"How are you?"

"I'm very well and yourself?" Mephisto answered and then turned to pull the controller out of his brothers mouth. Hitting him on the head with it he turned away and sat back at his desk, Amaimon rubbed his head and picked the controller back up again and took to playing.

"Maybe I should enrol you here."

"Isn't that a little problematic brother?"

"It became problematic as soon as you took her out of her home."

"I'm very well and yourself?" Miyuki said quietly while looking down at her bare feet, she still hadn't got anything to wear not that it bothered her. She'd spent all her life not wearing any shoes or socks.

"But then again it would be a little awkward if she befriended Rin." Mephisto paused, "Or got into his circle of friends."

"That blond girl knows of her."

"What?" Mephisto exclaimed, Miyuki put her hands over her ears not expecting the loud outburst. "You took her to someone who knows Rin..? Oh wait of course you did because you just couldn't solve this problem on your own."

"Miyuki isn't a problem," she muttered while crossing her arms, the brothers looked at her and then at each other. Someone had just discovered the free will of talking, and also how to stick up for herself. It was also at this point that the two of them discovered that she actually wasn't as blissfully delusional as they thought she was.

"Miyuki?" She looked up, "It's not your who is the problem, it's him." Mephisto jerked a thumb at his brother, who had gone back to playing the video game. "He's an idiot."

"Amaimon the idiot?"

"Exactly! She catches on quickly!" Mephisto grinned, Miyuki smiled thinking she was doing something good. Looking to Amaimon for some sort of praise all she received was a hard glare, Miyuki made a whining noise and huddled up in the chair slightly.

"Cut her some slack," Mephisto leaned back in the chair, Amaimon looked up and over at him. "It's technically your fault that she says certain words in the wrong order, or doesn't say some words at all. Because you failed to teach her." 

Back in the abandoned building which the two of them called home Miyuki scuttled off to hide somewhere, Amaimon was still a little peeved that she called him an idiot, although that was extremely petty. He was more annoyed at his brother making her say something like that. Mephisto knew full well that Miyuki would copy and repeat his words.

Stopping walking he turned and walked towards a room, opening the door he looked annoyed at the open window. He shouldn't have let her go off on her own, walking over to the window he looked up at the roof. There was no sign of her up there, "Behemoth keep guard here." He turned to his companion before leaping out of the window.

The one place where Miyuki would be is the one place he took her away from. It didn't take him long to reach the forest where she had lived. Unlike the previous time she was here Miyuki could now blend in with the dark woodland thanks to the dark clothing she was wearing. As before being all in white she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Jumping up into a tree Amaimon put his index fingers and thumbs together and took to looking around at the area in front of him. Lowering his hands he crossed his arms, "Miyuki where did you go?" Looking to the side Amaimon looked blankly at Miyuki who stood near the tree he was standing in with her wolf friend.

Making a thoughtful sound Amaimon thought of the possibility of the wolf and Behemoth getting along.


	9. Chapter 9

09

"Come here," wagging a finger in her direction Amaimon watched as Miyuki simply walked up to him. "Didn't I say exploring wasn't wise?"

"Mmhm," she nodded confirming what he had said, he crossed his arms and nodded at her. Miyuki put her hand on the wolfs head when she walked up to her. She soothingly ran her hand through its fur, "Then why did you go?"

"Miyuki is a problem."

"Didn't big brother say you weren't the problem?"

"Amaimon." Miyuki said quietly, he frowned and looked at her seriously not really liking bringing up the subject of his slight idiocy. The two of them stared at each other for a while before Amaimon pulled out the bright stripped sweet, "Candy cane!" Miyuki beamed, despite what his brother may have said Amaimon was still a little proud of himself for teaching Miyuki some words.

Even if those words were sweets, at least she knew the names of some. 

"Hide your tail," Amaimon commanded while the two of them walked out of the forest area and looked at the city ahead of them. Miyuki grabbed a hold of her tail and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her long jumper back down she smiled.

He just nodded and walked down the street, Miyuki jumped and ran after him, she was staring with wide eyes up at everything. Amaimon had been the same when he first arrived in Japan, now it was Miyuki's turn.

"Wait here," disappearing into a shop and leaving her outside he disappeared into a pet store, soon running back out he grabbed a hold of her wrist and ran. Amaimon wasn't one for being discreet so everyone on the busy street clearly saw him steal from the shop and then run off from the scene of the crime. Miyuki just happened to look like his oblivious partner in crime.

Reaching the tree line Miyuki whistled sharply, the white wolf stalked slowly towards them, Amaimon gave her the collar and lead. If it was to come with them it'd need to be leashed to walk through a populated area with people.

As long as Miyuki was the one to put the collar and lead on it then all would be well, but if he or anyone else were to do it they'd surely get attacked. Crouching down Miyuki looked at her friend, as far as wolves go this one was far more bigger than the standard wolves in the wild. Its head reached Miyuki's waist and in length it was longer than her laying down. The wolf looked very unamused at the collar and reverted to a puppy form, if people saw it walking around they'd surely freak out and call for animal control.

Miyuki reached out to the white bundle of fluff and put the collar on, attaching the lead she stood up and held tightly onto the leads handle. "Whatever you do, do not let go of that." Amaimon pointed to handle, "Lets go exploring Miyuki." He smiled slowly and walked back towards the city, Miyuki beamed and ran after him along with the wolf puppy.

Amaimon skilfully lead Miyuki away from the street where he'd stolen the collar and lead from. Miyuki would stop every so often to look wide eyed up at the bright lights of things, he'd have to go back and pull her by her jumper sleeve.

"So should have got two," he said while crossing the road, as far as looks went the two of them didn't receive any odd glances. Most people fobbed them off as cosplay fans and ignored them. "Why?" Miyuki asked while picking the puppy up and carrying it, Amaimon looked at her.

"You keep stopping, maybe I should have got one for you too."

"Miyuki is not a pet."

"But you're a wolf girl are you not?" Amaimon posed the question simply, the puppy growled and Miyuki glared in his direction. Her new found sense of talking was a little odd to grasp onto, Amaimon still wasn't used to her talking even if it was just a few words.

"Miyuki thinks you're being mean." She pouted and took to twiddling her short hair, "Amaimon the idiot is being mean."

"Don't call me that!" He exclaimed now getting looks from passer bys. Miyuki frowned and stared at him blankly.

"You don't like getting picked on nor do I," she said referring to herself in first person instead of third. "Treat people how you want to be treated Amaimon." Miyuki's seriousness was just weird, her whole character was bizarre and getting more so by each minute which passed.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Walking in to a stare down Amaimon kicked Miyuki out of the way, she sat back up and looked at him confused. It was like there were two different people inhabiting her body, a completely clueless one and a completely serious one. Amaimon didn't quite know which one annoyed him more, he was thinking the clueless one.

"Don't look at me like that," he said seriously while Behemoth, who now lost his stare down opponent, walked away from the two of them. "What is with you? You're completely whacko," Amaimon waved his hands at her, Miyuki was still looking up at him blankly.

"Whacko in a bad, annoying confusing way. You made sense and then you talk and all sense is gone." He crouched down in front of her, "Explain yourself wolf girl."

Miyuki rolled her red eyes and nodded slowly, "What do you want to know?"

"Ha!" Amaimon exclaimed which made her jump. "I knew you could talk normally! Your act lasted so long." Miyuki looked at him stupidly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Miyuki."

"No who are you really?"

"Miyuki...you named me remember?"

"You honestly don't have a name?"

"No." She shook her head, "I didn't before you named me. And because of you doing so I'm now bound to your company. If you use me as a sacrificial lamb for anything I will try and kill you...although that'd be sealing my own death as well."

Amaimon nodded slowly, "How long were you planning on acting the idiot?"

"Amaimon is the idiot remember?"

"I told you not to call me that!" He shouted, she put her hands over her ears and looked up at him slightly scared.

"I don't know people...let alone other demons, acting an idiot was a sure fire way of me to figure everything and everyone out."

"And then you'd pull out all this freaky seriousness?"

"You're contradicting everything, oblivious or serious it's a part of me." Miyuki shrugged simply while twirling her hair.

"How long were you in that forest for?"

"For as long as I can remember...I grew up as a normal human until my father suddenly realized I wasn't exactly normal and that my mother gave birth to a demon child." Miyuki looked down at the floor and started drawing circles on the wooden flooring. "Infidelity is such a strange mortal concept."

"Surely he realized you weren't normal from the start?"

"I didn't always look like this," Miyuki pulled at her white hair and pointed at her red eyes. "This came on when I was about ten. Should have seen his face when he discovered my tail," Miyuki shuddered slightly. Despite her jokey tone it clearly wasn't a jokey situation that she'd been in.

"He killed my mother and tried to kill me."

"I take it that is when you fled? You ran away with your tail literally between your legs?"

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"Not really." Amaimon shrugged and rummaged in his pockets for some sort of sweet. Soon finding one he popped it into his mouth and rolled his hand at her to continue.

"I grew up, or attempted to in that forest and soon got adopted." Miyuki nodded towards the wolf puppy who had strolled in. It had been uncollared and was freely roaming around the building the two of them inhabited.

"What happened to him?"

"Who?"

"Your father."

"I don't know and I don't want to know."

"Would you want revenge on him?"

"No."

"Why? He killed your mother remember? And he tried to kill you. Wouldn't you want that man dead?" Amaimon asked while a rather creepy smile appeared on his face. He'd been relatively good on the topic of fighting and possibly killing anyone or something. This man just sounded like a good target for the time being. Miyuki sat with a contemplating expression on her face, clearly the thought did pop into her head previously.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Amaimon was playing the typical stereotypical demon picture well, throwing temptation at a weaker thing, seeing if they'd take the bait of it.

Miyuki just looked up at him slowly, "Still the answer is no."

"But why? I don't get that when someone does something they shouldn't do isn't it a natural thing for revenge to come up?"

"Huh," she said while crossing her arms. "Maybe to you."

"Meaning?"

"I don't like fighting."

"Ah yes, the pacifist demon," Amaimon said thoughtfully while rocking back on his heels slightly. Readjusting his crouching position he pointed a long nailed finger at her. "Why are you a pacifist?"

"I don't like conflict."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, wasn't that enough of a reason?"

"I guess so," Amaimon gave a shrug, he liked the chattier version of Miyuki. It wasn't so boring with her being able to talk and answer questions and whatnot. "Can you remember where you lived?"

"You're not going to go and hunt him out and kill him." Miyuki snapped, she may not play the part of a demon but she could see very well where he was going with the questions.

"Miyuki?"

"What?"

"Tell me where he is." Amaimon stared at her, she put her hands over her mouth. Being named by a fellow demon really was a bind. She had long disowned her other name and Miyuki really became her true name. As such, by knowing someone's true name they could make that person do or say anything.

Which lead to why she was trying all she could to not open her mouth and tell him where she'd grown up. Miyuki was sort of kicking herself mentally about deciding to stop acting the part of the oblivious idiotic demon.

"I'm getting bored of waiting Miyuki, just spit it out already." Amaimon looked into his coat pockets and pulled out a lollipop. Waving it at her he smiled, "Come on, can't be that hard to tell me the address right?" Miyuki eyed up the lollipop, "It's all yours if you tell me."

"No!" She shouted and jumped up and towards the window, easily jumping out she clambered onto the roof and jumped towards the nearest roof top. Whistling she looked down at the wolf pup who was now running alongside the buildings she was jumping onto. Jumping down she picked it up and climbed back onto the roof. Looking over her shoulder she took a deep breath, there was no need for Amaimon to logically follow her, all he needed to do if he wanted her back was to say her name.

"And who are you?"

"He doesn't have a name," Mephisto looked over the wolf outside his office window and at the person on its back.

"Miyuki fancy seeing you here! You've found your voice at last!" Mephisto said happily, she nodded slowly. "Oh god what's he done now?"

"He's trying to kill my dad."

"You what?"

"Well you see," Miyuki trailed off to clamber into the room. The wolf reverted to a puppy again and sat on her shoulder. "I acted badly to figure everything out. I stupidly let that act go and..."

"You opened up to Amaimon and now he wants to kill your dad? Wow like I didn't see this coming." Mephisto said while crossing his arms and sitting down at his desk. "How'd this problem even pop up?"

"He asked generally about me, and my dad tried to kill me after he killed my mother."

"I take it your dad was mortal?"

"100%." Miyuki looked sadly at the floor and then looked up at him.

"You know," Mephisto linked his hands together and leant his head on them. "Some may see this as a demon looking out for his familiar."

"I am not his familiar."

"Well more or less you are." This just caused Miyuki to glare, "Hey hey!" Mephisto waved his hands in defeat. "I'm just calling it like I see it, but really you're not safe here."

"Nor anywhere."

"And that is why I called him an idiot for naming you. I knew something comprising would crop up eventually, rather shocked it's taken this long really." Mephisto paused, "The only thing you can hope is that when you do eventually tell him where your father is that he calls you by your name."

"I abandoned that name years ago."

"True as that may be, it's still yours. And that would stop you from listening to Amaimon although effectively it would mean you'd have to listen to the father who tried to kill you." Mephisto smirked slowly at her. "Tell me Miyuki, who would you rather listen to? That murderer father of yours, or my younger fight loving brother?"


	12. Chapter 12

12

_You're running away? You know that's pointless right? _

Stopping her determined walk Miyuki turned and looked at the wolf, who was back into his puppy form.

_No need to look at me like that, _it growled slightly, she flinched and crouched down in front of the small bundle of white fluff. Picking him up she carried him down the street, "I'm not running away, I'm merely walking."

_Walking away then._

"Walking away then," Miyuki mimicked the wolf, who in return not taking kindly to her making fun of him bit her. "Ouch," dropping the puppy she shook her hand.

_You forget idiot, when you retreated into my forest a small scared crying little demon. That it was I who looked after you. _It growled and looked up at her, _Watch your place._

"I am sorry," Miyuki picked him up again and continued walking down the street. The two of them had left Mephisto and were exploring Japan more.

Sure her talking to a small wolf puppy was getting bizarre looks, but Miyuki just ignored the stares and continued her exploration.

_I don't know why you protect someone who wanted you dead._

"He's my father."

_Not really is he? If you're a half demon...then that man is your adoptive father._

"Mmhmm," she nodded slowly and pulled the hood of her long jumper up. The sky was turning grey and cloudy both her and the wolf could smell the rain in the air. Despite the possible chance of getting drenched in the rain they kept walking.

_Would it make it better if I killed him for you?_

"No!" Exclaiming at a puppy caused people to avoid walking anywhere near her, "No one is killing anyone." Not realizing really what topics of conversations were appropriate for being in public, Miyuki looked at people confused when they eyed her suspiciously. "What?" She asked a nearby person, "Never seen someone talk to a puppy before?"

_Watch who you're calling a puppy, I could turn any second. _The wolf whined and looked up at her, Miyuki pulled a face and shook her head. She didn't need him turning into his full form in a busy city street. 

"She's not here, nor is her little friend. If I were you I'd learn how to track down someone, and quickly."

"I'll just call for her."

"Don't make Miyuki sound like a maid!" Mephisto leaned his head on his desk, he had to admit to himself that it took Amaimon a little longer to appear than he thought. Miyuki had left his office over an hour ago after there little conversation.

Amaimon sat crouching on the windowsill watching the rain fall, "Do wolves like rain?"

"Weather doesn't really affect them. It won't slow her progress down if that's what you mean."

Amaimon turned and looked at him, "She's unstoppable." He said wide eyed, Mephisto rolled his eyes at his brothers dramatic words.

"Coming from someone who says he'd just call for her, no she's not unstoppable no one is unstoppable."

"So I stop her by calling for her? Thanks for that brother."

"Huh? What no wait a minute!" Mephisto shot up from his desk, "I didn't just give you permission to shout her name when it pleases you..." he trailed off and then hit himself on the forehead. "That sounded wrong."

"I choose not to share my opinion at this time." Amaimon jumped from the windowsill and through the rain to land on the ground. Standing up and straightening his coat out Amaimon jumped up towards a nearby roof top. Trying to find two wolves in a busy city wasn't a easy mission by no means.

Jumping over roof tops he safely got more into the city without being noticed. Landing in an alleyway he walked down and exited it to arrive on a busy street. Where would Miyuki disappear to with her wolf friend? It was safe to say she'd be avoiding the forest, it was a niggling feeling Amaimon felt, she wouldn't be there.

Which just lead to the hundred places she could be here. Turning and following people walking Amaimon was forever flicking his eyes around in case Miyuki magically appeared. "Miyuki?" He said quietly, "Miyuki where are you?" He didn't need to speak loudly for her to feel the annoying drag of being called.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Miyuki come out come out where ever you are." Amaimon was starting to lose his enthusiasm, not that he had much to begin with. Hunting down two runaway demons wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his evening.

Stopping at traffic lights Amaimon looked up to see on the opposite side of the road standing there looking rather unamused was Miyuki. Amaimon frowned, why did she look so livid? He was the one having to hunt her out because she'd decided to run off.

When the lights flashed green the two of them, as well as everyone else walked across, meeting in the middle the two of them stared at each other.

"There you are Miyuki, this game of hide and seek was annoying."

"Really?" She turned and walked the way she came, reaching out and grabbing tightly onto her wrist he tugged her the way he came. "Let me go!"

"Nah-huh," Amaimon waged a finger at her. "You're coming with me. You're a hassle really."

"But I found the greatest thing ever!" Miyuki exclaimed and winced slightly at the nail marks which were appearing on her pale skin.

"Greatest thing ever...?" Amaimon asked interested, pushing her quickly over to the side of the road she was originally standing at he looked down at her. "Lead the way." He gestured to her, Miyuki nodded and lowered the hood on her jumper and jumped to walk down the street. "You went to see big brother?"

"Huh...yeah."

"Why?" Miyuki frowned confused as to why he was really asking. She looked over at the green haired boy next to her. Looking forward again she stuck her tongue out, "He's nicer than you."

Amaimon flinched slightly, "I give you a place to stay and sweets and you basically call me mean?"

"You just offered to kill my dad. You're a little crazy."

"I'm sane."

"Uh-huh," Miyuki nodded and grabbed his coat sleeve to pull him down a side street. "But regardless!" She beamed, "Amaimon loves sweets, so I bring you to sweet heaven." Miyuki smiled widely proudly showing off her elongated canines. The wolf pup was sitting outside patiently waiting for her to return.

Amaimon's eyes widened as he stared at the many types of sweets, Miyuki appeared in his line of vision and giggled. "You're laughing at me again."

"Sorry! But you should see your face...you look like a little excited child."

Shaking his head he looked at her, "Why did you bring me here?"

"As I said; Amaimon loves sweets!" Miyuki grinned and picked up the puppy to give him a hug. "And your supply is getting low." She said while opening her eyes and looking up at him through the pups white fur.

"I knew there'd have to be an ulterior motive."

Miyuki leaned forward and looked at him, "I'm a demon, we always have an ulterior motive." Winking one of her red eyes she tugged him into the store. "Don't buy to much ok? I honestly don't want to witness you going into a candy coma."

"Candy coma," Amaimon said while picking up an armful of different sweets, Miyuki laughed nervously and shook her hands. "Forget what I just said! Knock yourself out." She said while shifting the puppy in her arms to better carry him. 

"You better not complain that your stomach hurts after eating all of them."

Amaimon rummaged in one of the many bags and pulled out a chocolate bar. He nearly bankrupted the poor store of stock. The owners were more shocked that he even had enough money to buy all the sweets. Miyuki on the other hand only bought a small bag of pick 'n' mix, she'd steal some of Amaimon's sweets if needs be, although that tactic probably could lead to getting kicked.

"I won't eat them all at once."

"Sure you won't," she rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't believe me?" Amaimon asked her with wide eyes, Miyuki reached up and pulled the chocolate bar that was sticking out from his teeth. Amaimon made an odd noise which could resemble a growl and refused to let it go.

"Of course I don't! So far since knowing you you've ate enough sweets to actually create your own store." Miyuki said while still trying to get the chocolate from him. Yet again Amaimon made a weird growling noise and pulled away from her, Miyuki let the chocolate wrapper go and laughed when he nearly fell over from the shock of her letting go.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?"

"You're a very funny person," Miyuki said while tightening her grip on the leash, the wolf puppy beside her looked up at her and then at him. Clearly he didn't agree with her, Amaimon thought over her words and crammed the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.

"Are you part snake? I swear you must be able to dislocate your jaw to cram that much chocolate into your mouth at once."

"No I just have a big mouth."

"You said it not me."

"See," Amaimon wanted to prove his point and opened his mouth wide, Miyuki pulled a face and nodded.

"Stop sticking your tongue out at me." She said while walking quickly away from him, she just eeped when he ran after her. "For real! Shoo!"

"But we live in the same building," Amaimon reasoned and rummaged in the bag again for something else to eat.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Every now and again Miyuki would stop and watch parents and children walk past. Amaimon tugged her by her jumper, "You look like a creep watching children like that."

"Oops."

"That's a thing not to do."

"Like exploring, and having my tail out?"

"Exactly, but I guess the exploring thing is alright," Amaimon said thoughtfully while eyeing the bags of sweets. "It's only alright when it clearly benefits you."

"It benefited you too." He answered, Miyuki grinned and nodded, crossing her arms the two of them continued.

"I can't help it, I miss my family." She pouted and looked at the ground, Amaimon looked over at her with a lollipop stick hanging out of his mouth. "Amaimon? Do you have a family apart from Mephisto?"

"I have many brothers and sisters and cousins."

"Mother? Father?"

"Satan?"

"Your father is Satan?"

"You didn't know?"

"Oblivious demon," she pointed at herself, "What fun your family get togethers must be!"

"We don't have much contact." He said while biting into the lollipop, Miyuki shrugged and looked up at the sky. "Did you have any other family? Keep in mind your father isn't your father and your mother is dead."

_Work on sensitivity. _

Amaimon looked at the wolf puppy who'd just spoken, Miyuki stayed looking up at the sky. "No...I think though that I would of."

"You would of if your father didn't discover the fact that you weren't his?"

"Exactly!"

"Doesn't that bother you slightly?"

"What?"

"The fact that your life could have been so different but isn't because of your fathers murderous ways?"

"But as you two have already said, he's not my real dad."

"Who is?"

"I don't know." Miyuki shook her head, the fact that she never discovered who her demonic father was bothered her slightly. She'd love to know but wouldn't know the first thing about trying to find out.

"Does your father bother you?"

"Stop trying to kill him!"

"I've not even tried." Amaimon looked at her, Miyuki puffed out her cheeks and pointed a finger at him. "Yes? What is it Miyuki?"

"Nothing," she huffed and looked to the side annoyed, Amaimon took out another lollipop and waved it in her face. Her eyes naturally lit up, he was proud of himself for giving her sweets when they first met. It made it all the more easy to bribe her, Miyuki's eyes followed the path he waved the lollipop in.

"It bothers you doesn't it? I think it would bother anyone. You know most people, especially demons, don't have a good track record with dealing with things well. Let alone human relatives who want us dead."

"He doesn't want me dead."

"He did, and you know I think your existence still bothers him." Amaimon watched simply as Miyuki went to grab the lollipop from him. He moved it further away, "Can't you help me by helping yourself?" Miyuki finally got her hands on the lollipop and childishly popped it into her mouth.

"Miyuki lead the way." Amaimon said in the quiet tone, she jumped and walked off with him following behind her. Every now and again, she would look over her shoulder at him and in return he handed her a random sweet. 

"Yum yum yum!" Miyuki cheered and happily ripped open the packet of pocky which Amaimon placed in her hands. She was a lot more easier to bribe, he also just discovered the best way to bribe her. Say her name followed by numerous amounts of sweets.

It did the job, sliding his green eyes over to the house on its own with a rather large garden Amaimon crouched down next to Miyuki, who by now had four pocky sticks poking out from between her lips. Reaching over and taking one out of the packet he stood up, "You wait here."

"Uh-huh!" Miyuki who was suffering from a slight sugar rush nodded eagerly and watched him walk off.

There was no particular reason as to why Amaimon wanted to kill her father. He just put it down to looking out for a struggling demon. But then again considering her father tried to kill her when she was younger maybe that said a lot for the sort of man he was.

_You think he's better off dead? _Amaimon stopped near a tree and looked towards the wolf, who long since got bored of being a puppy and reverted back to its normal form. _If you kill one demons mortal relative who has tried to kill said demon, you've got to go and kill them all. _He paused and strolled forward, _Tell me Amaimon...why do you want to kill Miyuki's father?_

"I'm rather surprised you've not."

_I offered, but she declined my request._

"And you left it as that?"

_Yes._

"I'll do it," Amaimon shrugged, "For the simple reason that he made his adoptive daughter seek refuge in a dark forest. And rather wished she was dead so he wouldn't have to deal with the shame of upbringing a demon."

_Careful Earth King you sound like you care, _the wolf's eyes lit up mischievously as he turned and stalked over to Miyuki who was still suffering from the sugar rush.


	15. Chapter 15

15

_Oi what's wrong with you? _Nudging its head against Miyuki the wolf took a step back and looked confused when she sat up. Rubbing her eyes she looked around, "Oh no." She shot up and ran towards the house at the bottom of the small hill. A window smashed and a piece of furniture flew out of it. Miyuki shook off the sugar rush and jumped through the window, "No! Stop it!"

"You!" The dark haired man threw something in her direction, she simply dodged it.

"I'm innocent here!"

"Liar!"

"Miyuki doesn't lie, she's just disobedient."

"Miyuki? You're name is Miyuki?" The man said utterly appalled apparently by her name change. "That thing there was Harumi, she will always be known as Harumi the mistake in my life." Her father pointed at her, Amaimon waved a lollipop at him. "That's not very fair."

"Shut up demon!"

"I think you should watch who you're shouting at." Amaimon said while popping the lollipop back into his mouth. "Miyuki, Harumi whatever...she was still your daughter."

"Yes, _was._"

"It's enough, can't we just leave?" Miyuki asked while looking pleadingly up at Amaimon. "I don't care. I didn't want to come here...considering you're plans."

"Yes please leave I was so enjoying my life before you crashed into it."

"I've not been in your life for many years, look how much you've aged. I guess that is something I should be proud of. You're mortal you will age slowly and die, and when you do I won't look much different to what I do now."

Amaimon jumped to stand next to her, "You really want to leave? You lecture him and then want to go? Alright everyone's different," he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

Miyuki gave him a slow smile before nodding, "Harumi?" She looked over at her father no sooner did she, did he lurch forward and then walk away from her. Amaimon looked confused and then grabbed onto Miyuki's hands when she moved them from her stomach.

"Blood? You're bleeding...you stabbed her? You stabbed your daughter?"

"She isn't mine...she's the spawn of some demon and that woman."

"I'm not a spawn," Miyuki said while gripping onto her stomach, light headedness was coming over her but she took a step forward and put a hand on the older man's shoulder. Looking him square in the eyes she spat blood to the side, "I'm not a spawn. For ten years I was your daughter, the one you always wanted. Ignorance was bliss you always knew I was different, why snap then and try and kill me?"

"Because you're so called mother was pregnant with another thing like you!" Her father shouted at her and pushed her away. Miyuki stumbled and nearly fell over, Amaimon frowned, Miyuki looked at him teary eyed.

"You killed my mother and possible sibling?"

"Yes! To stop a disease from spreading you cut it away."

"Wow you make exterminating your lover sound like such a normal thing." Amaimon said while grabbing a hold of Miyuki who was slowly collapsing to the floor. "There was a time when we got along, remember that." Amaimon picked her up and disappeared from the room, "Hope you don't suffer from a guilty conscious!" He grinned and ran back towards the building the two of them called home. The wolf ran after him of course wanting to know all the details of what happened. 

Laying Miyuki, or Harumi down Amaimon looked at her. He honestly didn't know what to call her he never really expected to find out her real name. Slowly Miyuki opened her eyes and looked up at the room, they were safely back home. She looked up at him still teary eyed, "It hurts Amaimon." She whispered, he took off his jacket and laid it over top of her, she was looking slightly more pale than usual. Putting it down to blood loss the last thing she needed was a cold as well, playing with his colourful stripped shirt he looked down at her.

"I think my heart just got ripped out." Amaimon raised an eyebrow confused at her words. Moving his jacket to the side he shook his head.

"Your heart is still there."

"It's a figure of speech," she laughed dryly while pulling a face, "I'm not used to this healing...does it usually hurt?"

"Yes." Amaimon answered bluntly while wiping the blood away from her lips, "Rest up Harumi." He said firmly now deciding to call her by her real name.

"Miyuki."

"Huh?"

"I'm Miyuki you named me remember?" She smiled and tilted her head up to look at him, Amaimon thought over the question before nodding slowly.

"But your parents named you Harumi."

"I don't have any parents remember?"

"Ah..." he rocked back in his crouching position slightly and looked down at her. "Is that so?" Miyuki nodded seriously, getting the hint Amaimon stood up and exited the room.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Miyuki, now being on her own, looked towards the window. The moon was out and it was shining through the window, _the family reunion didn't go well then? _

"No, but then we knew that already."

_Amaimon has gone to take care of that man then? _The wolf didn't even want to refer to the man as her father it annoyed him to much to do so. Miyuki nodded stiffly and sat up and looked at him, awkwardly standing up she walked up to him.

It was amazing that these rooms were big enough for him to be in his full form, Miyuki was pleased that he was though. Leaning her head against his neck she nudged her head against his fur for comforts sake. The wolf just sat there looking down at her, _you're tired get some sleep. _

"Mmhm," she nodded and gave him a quick hug before going back to the roughly made bed on the floor. The wolf turned and went back to acting as a guard alongside Behemonth, the two of them oddly got along fine despite worries from both of there owners.

Picking up the coat which had been acting as a cover Miyuki slipped it on, it was a lot heavier than it looked. Rummaging in the pockets she frowned yet smiled at the handful of sweets, "I guess these are helping to weigh it down huh?" She mused and walked towards the window, she smiled at the bright moon light.

Jumping slightly when Amaimon appeared on the windowsill she walked backwards. "You're healed already? You said you weren't used to it I thought it'd take you a week to heal up." He said simply while jumping into the room, Miyuki eyed him up and nodded slowly. "Why so silent?"

"Did you...?"

"Yes." He answered, no point lying about him going back to where her father was and killing him. Amaimon wasn't one for lying especially if it involved death and killing. Miyuki seemed to nod slowly processing this piece of information which seemed totally obvious.

Looking up at him she smiled and walked towards him, Amaimon looked at her confused and his confusion merely grew when she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"What for doing something you wouldn't?"

"Yeah." Miyuki nodded and held him more tightly, it made a weird difference to hug another person, although that person never hugged her back. Miyuki could very vaguely remember her mother hugging her when she was younger.

"Hmm," Amaimon hummed and scratched his head in thought while she was still holding onto him. "I don't get this."

"I'm giving you a hug." Miyuki looked at him while leaning away from him slightly, Amaimon still looked utterly confused. It seemed she had more of a human side then him, just like he had more of a demonic side than her.

"Why though?"

"Because!" Miyuki pouted, "Hugs are nice...they make you feel happy," she giggled and took a step back from him. Amaimon put a finger to his chin in thought, looking up at the ceiling in thought for another few minutes he looked at her.

"Happy?"

"Yup!"

"Right," Amaimon said and literally threw his arms around her, Miyuki eeped and clutched onto him when his form of a hug involved picking her up. "My happy Miyuki is a good Miyuki," Amaimon reasoned simply, she looked at him and grinned.

"Please be careful with me! I did get stabbed in the stomach remember?"

"But you said you'd healed."

"No I didn't!" She said while tapping him on the head, Amaimon lowered her to the ground but kept a hold of her. "You presumed I had!" Miyuki lifted up her jumper which caused her tail to unwrap and fall to the floor. On a her stomach was a light scratch which was previously a deep stab wound. Amaimon removed one of his hands and poked the wound, she slapped his hand away, and did so again when he poked it. "That hurts!"

"You're such a baby."

"Am not!" Miyuki exclaimed and the winced when he poked the still healing wound. "Seriously Amaimon quit it!" She rummaged in his coat and pulled out a handful of sweets. "Here preoccupy yourself with these."

"But I'm preoccupying myself with bugging you."

"Fine I'll have them," she smiled and went to eat a sweet only to had a green gloved hand put over her mouth. Amaimon shook his head and looked up at her, "Now now Miyuki, I never said anything about not eating them. I can multitask." He said sounding slightly proud, she handed the sweets over to him as well as his coat.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Miyuki seemed lighter, she currently sat kneeling near the window staring out at the moon light. Amaimon was making piles of different sweets and every so often he would look up at her to see what she was doing. He couldn't quite understand what was outside to stare at for so long, he may not have known her for very long. But the aura Miyuki did previously have was a very sad and lonely one. Now she seemed lighter and a little more happier, she had a small smile on her face which aided Amaimon to deduce her sudden small change in character.

She jolted forward slightly and her tail, which she refused to hide seems it was only them two in the building, started wagging happily much like a pet dogs would wag when it was happy to see its owner.

"Amaimon look!" She turned to him with a happy smile on her face, he put a small handful of sweets on a pile labelled "chewy sweets" and moved to kneel next to her. Miyuki was childishly waving her arm out of the window and up at the sky. Amaimon leaned his arms on the windowsill and looked up at the night sky.

"It's like you've never seen shooting stars before." He said simply while looking at her side wards, Miyuki pouted and looked away from him. "You've not?"

"No."

"First time for everything then I guess," Amaimon said while moving to go back to sorting out his sweets. Miyuki put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it, the wound was now fully healed thankfully. Thoughtfully sitting she looked at Amaimon quickly and then looked back at the shooting stars. He had killed her "father", a part of Miyuki was a little annoyed at that, despite him nearly killing her she never actually wanted his death.

But then Mephisto's words popped into her head, Miyuki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was not Amaimon's familiar, she wasn't even what she'd class as his friend. Miyuki was more of an acquaintance, an acquaintance which happened to live in the same building as him and socialised with him.

Putting a finger to her chin in thought she turned and looked at him thoughtfully, Amaimon looked up at her confused. "What is it?"

"Amaimon what are you to me?" She asked confused, Amaimon picked up a sweet from the "hard sweets" pile and popped it into his mouth. Sucking on the sweet in thought he eventually shrugged, "In that case," Miyuki crawled over to sit in front of him making sure not to ruin any of his organized piles. It was only now that he decided to empty the bags of sweets from the store she found and took him to.

"Can we be friends?"

"Friends?"

"I've only got two friends, Shiemi and him," Miyuki nodded her head towards the sleeping wolf, whose ears twitched in her direction sensing her talking about him. Amaimon frowned lightly not really taking to Miyuki classing one of Rin's friends as her own. She looked at him with wide eyes awaiting his answer.

Making a noise with the sweet in his mouth Amaimon leaned forward to look at her closely. "Friend?" He asked again, Miyuki nodded which caused him to tilt his head to the side confused. Leaning back he shrugged, "Is that a yes?" She smiled excitedly at him, he just nodded still not knowing where she was really going with this.

"Yay!" Miyuki cheered happily and her happiness led to her tail waging a little more than usual and she ended up destroying one of the piles of sweets. Amaimon looked a little dramatically at the scattered sweets and then at her. "Hehe...oops...sorry!" Miyuki scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"That's another reason why you should put that thing away! You're destroying things!" Amaimon exclaimed and tugged hard on her tail, she yelped and tried crawling away. Only he kept a tight grip on the white appendage.

"B-but it's only a pile of sweets!"

"Only?" He yanked on her tail again, Miyuki yelped in pain and looked at him.

"Come on it's a pile of sweets! It's not going to take you a decade to sort them out!" Miyuki exclaimed and then suffered another yank of her tail. "Ow!" She exclaimed and took to trying to crawl away again, she tried any direction which caused her to destroy more piles of sweets.

Letting go of her tail caused her to shuttled forward and nearly smack into a wall.

Amaimon picked up the scattered sweets and took to putting them into piles again, Miyuki rubbed her tail and looked up at him. Crawling over to sit in front of him she watched him, "I'm sorry Amaimon."

He looked up at her and held his hand out to her, she held it out to him and accepted the sweet. Miyuki took this as a; no hard feelings, sort of thing. Crawling back to look out of the window she ate the sweet and watched the stars.

"Can you catch falling stars Amaimon?"

"I don't know," he answered and looked up at her. Miyuki looked at him and smiled. "Want to try Miyuki?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded and stood up, Amaimon stood up and pocketed a few sweets. Straightening out his coat he walked up to stand next to her.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Amaimon's speed far out did Miyuki's, it was for this reason why she was happily being piggybacked by him as he jumped from roof top to roof top. "Any luck?" Amaimon asked as Miyuki looked with marvel filled eyes at the shooting stars around them.

Shaking her head she looked at him, "No."

"I don't think it's is possible to catch a shooting star Miyuki." Amaimon looked back at her and then forward again, easily jumping to stand on someone's balcony the two of them looked up at the sky. Leaping towards another roof top Amaimon and Miyuki were as high in the sky as any person, or demon could be. A black sleeved arm appeared in Amaimon's peripheral vision, Miyuki clenched and unclenched her hand childishly trying to catch a star.

Falling down to the ground again, Miyuki held onto him tightly not really liking the cold breeze which was working against them from falling so quickly. Landing and creating a small crater Amaimon looked over his shoulder at her, "Did you get it?"

"No."

"Don't look sad Miyuki, I don't think shooting stars are catchable." He said while letting her clamber off of his back. Getting two lollipops out of his pocket he gave one to her, Miyuki looked a little more cheerful thanks to the sweet. Strolling around trying to get the feeling back in her legs Miyuki's tail trailed along behind her. It perked up though when she turned and looked at Amaimon and the small crater he was still standing in.

"Erm..."

"What is it?"

Miyuki pointed to the cracked ground, Amaimon looked down and then up at her, he gave her a lazy shrug and took a step out of the crater. "You did that? How heavy are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Miyuki sung out and grinned at him nervously, her tail had only just recovered from the sweet pile thing, her tail always seemed to be the subject of punishment. She picked it up and played with the white fur, Amaimon eyed her up and nodded, turning around he looked at her boredly from over his shoulder.

She took this as a sign of wanting to go home. Miyuki walked up and easily got picked up again, Amaimon turned around and run towards the nearest building. Jumping with ease up onto the roof top the two of them had a birds eye view of the city.

"I like this view better!" Miyuki said over the wind and noise of the city, Amaimon shrugged and looked over his shoulder at her. She was happily leaning against his shoulder with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

Her red eyes flicked from his green ones to the shooting stars again, picking up his pace Amaimon run along a roof top and jumped back into the air. Miyuki clutched onto him tighter not expecting him to go back up into the sky.

"Open your eyes," Amaimon said while looking back at her, and then around them. Miyuki hesitantly opened one of her eyes and then grinned. "Get one," he said while easily keeping up with the shooting stars. Miyuki reached out and clutched onto the little shining creature which resembled a little running person. Closing her hand around it her grip tightened when Amaimon landed on a roof. Carefully opening her hands the little stars light blinded them slightly, both squinting they looked at the little creature.

"Shooting stars are demons?"

"No," Amaimon shook his head and looked at the little thing in Miyuki's hands. "These are just demons who mimic shooting stars."

"Oh."

"Did you prefer it when it was untouchable? Does now knowing what it is ruin it?" Amaimon watched as the little figure jumped out of Miyuki's hands and back up into the air. She sighed and shook her head, "I like knowing what it is! Just means when I do catch a shooting star I can immediately tell if it's real or not!" Miyuki grinned, Amaimon didn't really have the heart to tell her she couldn't actually catch a shooting star.

Leaping back into the air and towards home, the two of them were running against the direction of the shooting stars. But the silver trail they lead amazed Miyuki, she'd not seen anything quite like it before. No one noticed the two of them jumping from roof top to roof top, if they had Miyuki was rather sure Amaimon carrying her and leaping wide distances was the least of the troubling things they'd see.

Miyuki still ignored Amaimon and her tail was freely trailing behind her, in all honesty it still hurt from the punishment it went through earlier on.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Easily climbing through the window Amaimon let Miyuki clamber off of his back and stretch. Turning around she grinned at him, "That was fun!"

"We caught a shooting star."

"But it got away," Miyuki pouted and crossed her arms, Amaimon gave her a shrug and went to sit down near the wall. She walked over and curled up in a ball next to him, "What would you do with it if you kept it?"

"I don't know," Miyuki looked at the floor and then shut her eyes, "I wouldn't want to keep it that's mean."

"You'd give it freedom?"

"Of course! The one thing everyone deserves in life is freedom." She yawned and used some of his coat as a pillow. Although it was a rather rubbish pillow she still managed to get comfy. "Amaimon?"

"Yes?"

"Am I free?" Miyuki questioned simply while rubbing her eyes, she looked up at him, he looked away from the window to look down at her.

"Relatively." He answered simply while taking to biting his thumb nail, Miyuki narrowed her eyes yet nodded just accepting it. "What would you do with your freedom?"

"Well before I just used to run around in a forest."

"That sounds extremely boring."

"It was!" Miyuki shot up and slammed her hands in front of her on the wooden floor. "It was so utterly boring! I loved it but it was boring...I think I lacked something." Miyuki scratched her head in thought. "But! How can I have freedom in a place I don't really understand?"

"I just imagine you running around like a lunatic...I think you'd end up getting arrested and thrown into prison."

"What's prison?"

"I don't know I heard big brother mention that he'd throw me into one at one point."

"Huh...do you think it's a nice place?"

"No," Amaimon shook his head and looked at her. "But then again," he said thoughtfully Miyuki nodded at him eagerly for him to continue his sentence. "No it wouldn't be nice." Amaimon said after a minute of having a mental conversation with himself.

"If I were to throw Amaimon into a place I'd throw him into a sweet shop!" Miyuki smiled widely and rocked back slightly and looked up at the ceiling. She ended up falling to the floor with a small thud, "I think big brother was going to throw me into one for punishment though. So I don't think you can throw me into a sweet shop for punishment."

"Huh," Miyuki sat up slowly and looked at him. "Punishment? You're naughty? Naughty naughty Amaimon," she giggled and wagged a finger at him.

"I don't listen to him much."

"I bet you do really! But you just bend his words to better fit what you want to do."

"I think we'll go exploring tomorrow Miyuki." Amaimon said changing the subject completely. She looked at him wide eyed, "Surfing is fun."

"What's surfing?"

"It involves a bored and water, but I surfed on a amusement park ride." He grinned happily, it was more the memory of fighting Rin which made him excited about it than the ride itself.

"What's a amusement park?"

"A great place to get sweets," Amaimon rubbed his hands together thinking of all the sweet stalls which accompanied them. Miyuki looked at him a little worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine why ever do you ask?"

"You just had a very scary fantasizing expression."

"It's sweets Miyuki," Amaimon said as if it were the most obvious thing ever to cause him to have such a weird moment.

"When do we go?"

"In the morning."

"We're making a day of it?"

"Yeah why not," he shrugged and watched her simply curl back up in a ball near him using his coat as a pillow again. "It will be fun Miyuki I can guarantee that!" He grinned, she looked up at him and nodded slowly.

Shutting her eyes again Miyuki let out a quiet yawn and finally settled down to get some sleep, although her mind was going crazy over the thoughts of what a amusement park would be like. From observing people from a distance she'd witnessed many things but most of those things weren't fun.

A amusement park sounded extremely fun, opening her eyes she looked back up at him. "We don't have any money."

"Who said anything about paying?"

"We're going to break into it?"

"Don't sound so shocked about it," Amaimon looked down at her, Miyuki gave a lazy shrug and shut her eyes again, now fully prepared to drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Mepphy Land, returning to a place where a troublesome ghost haunted wasn't really Rin's idea of how to spend the day. But Shiemi looked more than happy, and after all he did promise her that they'd return here.

The destruction from his fight with Amaimon had all been cleared up and the fair ground looked better than ever. People were obviously busying themselves around having fun too, but something in Rin's mind told him otherwise.

"Hey!" Shiemi popped up in his line of vision smiling widely, "Lets go on that!" Happily and childishly waving her hands towards a roller coaster Rin gave a smile and nodded agreeing with her.

From the very top was a perfect birds eye view of the whole amusement park and then some, the one thing which most people don't do when at the top of a roller coaster is look down. Despite that, and going against what most people do, Rin looked down.

Staring up at him with wide red eyes clearly stood a white haired female, who looked more than interested in the ride. She turned around and walked away happily trailing a white tail behind her. Rin made a confused noise just as the roller coaster kick started itself up again and the carriage shuttled downwards.

Soon being on solid ground again him and Shiemi stood wobbling slightly, "Sure you couldn't have chosen something which would have less side effects?" Rin laughed as the two of them attempted to walk away. Shiemi smiled and laughed, "It was fun though?"

"Totally!" Rin smiled widely back, looking around he was trying to see where the odd looking girl had walked off to. It wasn't every day that a teenager with her distinct appearance popped up.

"Shiemi!" Hearing a female voice Rin frowned and looked towards the happily smiling white haired teenage girl. Here he was trying to find her yet she popped up, "Who are you and how do you know Shiemi?" He asked getting on the defensive, she rolled the lollipop stick from one side of her mouth to the other.

"Rin!" Shiemi said while hitting him on the arm lightly, "Hello again!"

"Miyuki," she smiled and bowed quickly, Shiemi seemed more than happy to discover her name.

"Oi! Don't just ignore my question and introduce yourself! No one asked who you was anyway."

"Aren't you a little stressy?" Miyuki pouted and wiggled her fingers at him, "Maybe that ride freaked you out no?" She smirked and then looked back at Shiemi. Rin frowned and pointed a finger at her.

"I know what you are."

"Well done so does she." Miyuki nodded at Shiemi, he looked wide eyed at the blond beside him. She giggled nervously and scratched the back of her neck. Seemingly discovering what he naturally was Shiemi had no trouble in befriending other demons.

"Between you and me," Miyuki whispered, "I hate having to shove this in my pants." She waved her tail at him, Rin looked at her wide eyed and jumped away from her.

"W-wait a minute! I don't wanna know where you shove it – oh damn! I didn't mean it to sound like that!" Rin's face flushed a very bright red from embarrassment.

Miyuki was more than oblivious and shrugged, "It makes a very deceiving belt though," she grinned and made her tail wrap around her waist.

"So you can speak!"

"Uh-huh! I've been successfully speaking for the last three days!"

"That's great!" Shiemi beamed, Rin looked between the two girls obviously missing out on what they were talking about.

"I still have your clothes at my...home," Miyuki said thoughtfully, Rin frowned he didn't trust her. But then that could just be because she was an unknown demon who was apparently a friend with his friend.

"I'm sorry Shiemi but I couldn't get used to wearing them!" Miyuki laughed and ran a hand through her shortly cropped hair. "Did you want them back?"

"No no," she waved her hands at the red eyed girl. "Keep them as a gift!"

"Ok!"

"What are you two on about? And when did you meet her huh? How long were you going to keep this secret?" Rin asked while poking Shiemi on the shoulder to answer. The blond smiled and looked up at him.

"She was in my garden."

"What?"

"She was in my garden hiding behind a bush."

"What were you doing there?" Rin asked Miyuki who frowned in thought and then shrugged. "Great she doesn't know."

"Hey! I'm right here, don't talk about me like I'm not." Miyuki pouted and smiled at him, "Who are you?"

Rin shook his head and looked at her wide eyed, "Rin." He answered after getting over the shock of Miyuki's topic change skills.


	21. Chapter 21

21

"One minute I'm being pulled along and the next minute I'm on my own!" Miyuki exclaimed a little dramatically. Rin looked at her confused whereas Shiemi nodded slowly, oddly understanding what she was on about.

All in all Rin felt a little out of place, Shiemi was a little confusing at the best of times but now she was even more so thanks to Miyuki appearing. Picking up the drink in front of him Rin pointed a finger at her, "Where did your friend go?"

"I don't know." Miyuki pouted and looked down at her lap, Rin nearly spat out his drink and looked at her. "Did you trying finding your friend?"

"No."

Rin looked at her dead panned, "Then why are you sitting here complaining? Go find your friend!"

"We'll help!" Shiemi beamed, Rin double took her and looked at Miyuki who was smiling happily. "Thank you!" Jumping up she nearly tripped and fell over the picnic park bench seat. It took a few seconds to figure out how to sit at a picnic bench let alone how to get off of the bench.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup! I'm still not used to walking," Miyuki said like it was the most normal thing ever, picking up the drink Rin followed after her and Shiemi walked happily next to him.

"Not used to walking?"

"I crawl."

"Yes because that sounds so normal," Rin said nervously while she turned around and looked at the two of them while walking backwards. "Maybe you should look where you're going if you're not used to walking?"

"Nah! It's alright I have great senses!"

"What bought you and your friend here?" Shiemi smiled, Miyuki jumped to walk beside her she walked with a thoughtful look on her face before clicking her fingers and looking at her.

"Sweets!"

Both Rin and Shiemi looked at her stupidly, "What?"

"Not for the rides?"

"Well I think they are an added bonus."

"But you came for the food?"

"Yup! I like food...especially sweets! But I don't know any other food."

"You live on sweets?"

"Rin's a good cook!"

"Eh?"

"Really?" Miyuki smiled at him, shaking off his confusion he nodded slowly. Miyuki looked down at her nails which were growing back. She'd nibbled them not long after being taken out of the forest so that they grew at a even length. "What bought you two here?"

"I promised Shiemi we would." Rin answered while Miyuki looked up at the sky and Shiemi stood beside him nodding.

"What do you two do around here?"

"We go to school!" Shiemi smiled, Miyuki looked at her confused and took a moment to process the word.

"School?"

"You don't know what school is?"

"Nah-huh," shaking her white haired head she looked at the two of them confused. "You both go to this thing called school? What is it? Is it a nice place?"

"You learn things there...seriously I can't believe you don't know what it is, most people do." Rin crossed his arms and nodded. Miyuki popped up into his line of vision with a creepy smile on her face.

"I'm not most people am I?"

"Ah...well..." he said while stopping walking at staring at her, "No I guess not."

"Exactly!" Miyuki sung and jumped back to walking beside Shiemi, "Learn? Things like...?"

"Well," Shiemi started to say but didn't finish her sentence thanks to Rin jumping in front of the two of them. The blond looked up at him confused as to why he'd just turned so defensive. Miyuki peeked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Amaimon! I found you!" She cheered and went to run towards him only for Rin to grab a hold of her jumper and tug her back. "Eep!"

"You know him?"

"Uh-huh! He's my friend!"

"You what?" Rin shouted shocked by this, Miyuki made a whining noise and put her hands over her ears not liking the raise of voice. "He can't be your friend!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's dangerous!"

"...So?"

Rin struggled for words and just stared at her dumbly, "Can you let Miyuki go now? If you don't I will be forced to get her from you." Amaimon said boredly while pointing a long nail in there direction.


	22. Chapter 22

22

The small group stood exchanging glances, "Come on Miyuki lets go." Amaimon said hoping that her pacifist ways would disappear for a moment and that she'd fight back Rin's grip and then they'd be able to leave.

"She isn't going anywhere with you!"

"I don't think you can really voice an opinion on who Miyuki hangs around with or where she goes." Amaimon said while looking at Rin, he pushed the white haired demon behind him and looked at Shiemi.

"Get her out of here."

"Rin..."

"Find Yukio or something just take her and get out of here." Rin said while looking back at Amaimon, who looked extremely bored by the whole experience.

"You don't quite understand something little brother," Amaimon put his hands in his pockets and hunted around for something. Pulling out two lollipops he waved one in Shiemi and Miyuki's direction. "Miyuki wouldn't be safe anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Miyuki lets go!" Amaimon said while putting his lollipop in his mouth, Miyuki grinned and wriggled out of Shiemi's grip with ease and ran quickly towards him. Crouching down to her level considering she ran towards him on all fours he handed her the lollipop.

"Yay! Thank you Amaimon!" Miyuki happily put the lollipop in her mouth and sat with a incredibly joyful expression on her face.

"I mean," he slid his green eyes over to Rin. "From naming her, there is nowhere she can go that can keep her if I say her name." Amaimon stood up and looked at the two teenagers bored. "The power of a name is shocking."

"She cannot stay with you! You'll end up getting her killed."

"That's a little harsh isn't it?"

"You're not exactly safe are you?"

"Where would she be safe? Locked up somewhere? With you?" Amaimon tilted his head to the side confused, Miyuki stayed crouching next to him happily eating the lollipop. "She is in no danger."

"Yeah right," Rin said sarcastically while rolling his eyes at the demon in front of him. Shiemi tugged on his shirt sleeve, "Miyuki seems happy."

"Miyuki is delusional then."

"I am not delusional," Miyuki stood up and crossed her arms. "You clearly have a past that I don't know about, but you two don't know what he's done for me." Miyuki paused and looked down at the ground. "Amaimon gave me a home." She grinned happily at Rin and Shiemi who looked at each other and then at her.

"Can we go now? This amusement park thing is boring me." She turned and looked up at Amaimon who hadn't stopped looking towards Rin in case he decided to make a fight out of this moment.

"Yeah lets go...there's things called arcades which could be more entertaining."

"Arcade?"

"Video games, time to introduce you to them."

"Hey! Don't just ignore us two here!" Rin exclaimed and pointed at Amaimon and Miyuki who were just having there casual conversation about visiting places.

"I forgot you were there," Amaimon said simply, Miyuki gave a shrug, she got to caught up in thinking what an arcade looked like to register Rin and Shiemi still standing there. "See you later little brother," Amaimon waved over his shoulder at him and started to walk away. Miyuki jumped and ran after him. 

Eyeing up the pink fluffy treat Miyuki looked at Amaimon who was watching her intently. Before they'd fully left the park he did drag her around nearly every stall that involved sweets. "It looks like a cloud."

"If clouds were pink," Amaimon said while reaching out and pulling some of the sweet from the clod with his nails. "Candy floss, remember it well because it is fluffy yumminess." Amaimon said with a nod and went to pull more candy floss from the clod.

Miyuki on the other hand was a little hesitant with the fluffy sweet and sat eyeing it up for another minute or so before finally biting into it. "Hey!" Amaimon tapped her on the head to let go of the pink fluffy sweet. "Get your head out of it!" He pulled at her hair, Miyuki had slammed her head right into the pink sweet much to his annoyance.

Right now the two of them sat in a tree eating some of the sweets which they'd purchased, or stolen, from the amusement park. Miyuki finally got pulled from the pink fluffy sweet and looked up at him with half of it around her face.

"You're a mess," Amaimon said while picking some of the sweet off of her face and ultimately eating it. Miyuki pulled a face at that and tried to peel the sticky sweet from her hair, she got most of it out but her hair had been tinted a light pink.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"You're good at these," Miyuki watched from over Amaimon's shoulder as he played on numerous random games. "How did you get so good at them?"

"Big brother...although I must get better to beat him."

"Can I have a go?" Miyuki asked while getting pushed to hold the gear stick, tilting her head confused at the little people on the screen she slid her eyes to him. "What am I meant to be doing?"

"Hit that guy," Amaimon pointed at one of the two figures on the screen, Miyuki started to button crunch and eeped and glared at the screen when she lost. "I don't think you'll be much competition."

"Oh...I'll get better! Honestly!"

"Well at least you've grasped the concept of it quickly." Amaimon said thoughtfully and nodded when Miyuki was close to winning the second round. "You're a quick learner."

"I know! I learn with my eyes," she said while nodding towards the game, getting the hint Amaimon popped in another coin. Miyuki turned back to the game and yet again took up button crunching, "I win!"

"You mean won. Don't get your words muddled I don't want to correct you." Amaimon said while pulling her away from the game and trying to hunt out another one that she'd get along with. There was no cues mainly because the two of them had broken in when the place shut.

Amaimon easily found the switch to power everything up, the games were fully functioning but he didn't turn the lights on. That'd just cause people to speculate that a few hardcore gamers had broken in and turned things on to play.

Having a plastic gun suddenly shoved in her hands Miyuki looked it over, Amaimon had to pull on the lead that led to the console to stop her chewing on it. Miyuki looked up confused while he just shook his head.

"It didn't taste nice anyway! I don't wanna eat it."

"I don't think I could bear standing here and watch you devour a plastic gun anyway."

"What do guns do?"

"Shoot," he answered simply, Miyuki gave a shrug and looked it over again. Taking the gun from her hands Amaimon grabbed her hands and made them hold the toy properly. "How's your aim Miyuki?"

"Rather...brilliant!" Cheering Miyuki seemed to get along better with the target shooting games than the fighting games. On most of the shooting games she got the high score which was rather impressive considering the huge number scores which were at the top.

He still wanted her to get better at the fighting games though because one of them had to beat Mephisto, although he wanted it to be himself. He would gladly witness Miyuki beating him and celebrating happily about doing so.

Over the next few hours the two of them played on nearly all the games in the arcade, eventually Amaimon persuaded Miyuki to go back and play the fighting games. She didn't like them yet got along fine with shooting games.

"You know I think this says a lot about your pacifist ways," Amaimon said while popping a coin into the machine and grabbing a hold of the gear stick. Miyuki stood rocking on her heels next to him, pushing her forward he looked at the screen with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a pacifist, but a hypocrite one."

"Eh? I'm not a hypocrite."

"You so are," Amaimon said while the two of them started button crunching, they were an equal pair which made the game go on for longer. "I don't like fighting yet I like killing people on games!" Amaimon said trying to mimic Miyuki's voice, she looked at him confused before looking back to the screen and ultimately going all out to beat his character.

"I won!" Miyuki cheered and danced around, "Ow!" Screaming and pulling her tail from his grip she hugged it to her chest and stroked the fur.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"I will bring about your destruction!"

"What did you give her?" Mephisto pushed Miyuki away from the games console, "Honestly...what have you given her?"

"Nothing." Amaimon said while picking up the controller, "Well maybe a few sweets."

"You need to feed her better."

"Rin's a good cook! What food does he make?" Miyuki perked up from her cross legged position on the floor. She was swishing her tail to and fro in thought of food. Mephisto looked at his younger brother and then jerked a thumb at Miyuki.

"You let her meet Rin huh? How nice, I have to say I guess his company is better than yours." He shrugged, Amaimon waved the controller at him and then hit Miyuki on the head. She whined and clutched onto her throbbing head and looked at him through squinted eyes.

"Shut up."

"Oh," she whined and took the controller when it was handed to her, Mephisto stood watching the two and walked over and stood in front of the television screen. "Can you move brother?" Amaimon asked while trying to lean to the side to see around the man in front of the television.

"You two just crashed through my window to play video games?"

"I'm good at shooting games!"

"I'm sure you are," Mephisto looked at Miyuki who sat grinning happily at her random outburst.

"Yeah why not? We got bored of the arcade and then I remembered you had a games console."

"The arcade which was closed? I don't care for you breaking and entering but can you not influence her to do so? Seriously it's a very bad trait," Mephisto sighed and snatched the controller from Miyuki when she started eyeing it up like it was something to eat. She waved her arms up at him trying to get the controller back.

"Nah-huh you little chewing monster you are not eating my controller!" Mephisto scolded the white haired girl slightly. She pouted and crossed her arms, "Budge budge you can watch as I kick Amaimon's arse."

Miyuki moved aside on the floor as he sat down next to her, she was interested to see Amaimon get beat in a game. He'd beaten her numerous times back at the arcade despite them being rather close. She was also rather interested to see Mephisto play, she could then try and figure out if she could stand a chance against him.

"So Miyuki, what has my brother taught you today?"

"That candy floss is fluffy yumminess." Miyuki bit her lip in thought, Mephisto looked at her sidewards clearly not impressed with his brothers teacher skills.

"Anything else?"

"Guns shoot."

"Right," he said a little concerned how the two of them could go from sweets to weapons. Easily winning the first round Mephisto sent his little brother a grin and looked back at Miyuki quickly. "Anything else?"

"No..." She answered truthfully, Mephisto gave her that much she was naively truthful and honest. He doubted very much that she could lie even if she tried.

"Did you learn anything from your day out?"

"School is where you learn things."

"You got that from Rin?"

"Yup!"

"Do you like Rin?" Mephisto asked, his question just caused Amaimon's concentration to waver and end up getting beat in the second round. He gave him a sidewards glare and handed Miyuki the controller.

"He's stressy..." Miyuki hummed and held onto the controller, picking any random character she focused all of her attention on the screen. Mephisto gave her credit, she was better at this game than his brother.

"You don't like stressy people?"

"Nopes," she shook her head and made her character jump out of the way of his. "That's why I like Amaimon! He's lazy!"

"Laid back, I'm not lazy." Amaimon huffed and crossed his arms and looked at the screen blankly. Mephisto laughed at his brothers grumpy mood because of Miyuki's words. Shaking his head he let her win, which caused the white haired demon to throw her arms in the air happily.

"He let you win."

"Did not! You're just annoyed cos I beat him and you didn't!" Miyuki stuck her tongue out at him which resulted in him pinching it with his long nails. "Ah!"

Looking at the two dumbly Mephisto shook his head, "You two certainly make a pair don't you? It's alright Amaimon you can redeem yourself with a rematch." He said while Miyuki struggled to get her tongue free, Amaimon snatched the controller from her and tried yet again to beat his brother.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"A is for Apple," Miyuki rolled over on the wooden floor holding the alphabet book. "Why do I have to read this book?"

"Because I doubt you know the alphabet."

"Oh...you make it sound like I didn't have any education before I lived in the forest." Miyuki rolled over again so she was laying on her stomach. Amaimon flicked through one of the other books he had bought for her when they'd first got together.

"Did you?"

"Duh! I was forced to go to school."

"Earlier on it made it sound like you didn't know what school was."

"I act oblivious at times," Miyuki said matter of factly with a shrug. Moving so she was kneeling she walked on her knees towards him. "Here," she handed him the book back and picked up another one.

"What was your life like Miyuki?"

"Erm...happy I guess, as happy as any other child." She answered while trying to figure out how to read manga. She'd never encountered it before and Amaimon had to point out the way to read it. Smiling she happily sat kneeling in front of him reading.

"Did you have friends?"

"Uh-huh! I had a few."

"Do they know what happened to you?"

"No," Miyuki turned the page and flicked her eyes up to look at him. "The story I heard was my father returned home to a burglar who had killed my mother by accident and the same 'burglar' kidnapped me." Miyuki rolled her eyes not impressed with the fake story her father had spun to the authorities.

"How did you hear of this?"

"My hearing is very good, I didn't need to get to close to the house to hear my father lying to the police." Miyuki shut the book and taped him on the head with it lightly. "Now it's just you. You're my only one true friend Amaimon."

He rubbed his head and snatched the book from her hands, flicking through it quickly he looked up at her. "You don't count my brothers as friends? Or that girl?"

"They are! But...I guess...Amaimon is my bested best friend because your always here, they are not." Miyuki scratched her head in thought and then just nodded suddenly happy with her words. She looked at him and smiled, "So! What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well apparently to Mephisto I am meant to be teaching you things, but you already know so much because you were bought up as a human."

"But."

"There's a but?"

"I don't know how to be a demon."

"Do you want to?" Amaimon asked interestedly, Miyuki played with her jumper sleeve thinking over his question. "It should technically be second nature but you really do struggle."

"Don't point out the obvious!" Miyuki huffed and crossed her arms, Amaimon rolled his eyes and picked up a bag of pix 'n' mix. "But what if I go all out crazy?"

Amaimon slid his eyes over to hers boredly, "I'll say your name."

"That would stop me?"

"Uh-huh, don't believe me? Try and do something stupid, I'm actually giving you permission to do something stupid, then we'll see." Amaimon popped a gummy bear into his mouth and watched Miyuki spring up from the floor.

Running around in a circle she set her sights towards the open window with the intention of jumping out of it. Her reflexes weren't as good as Amaimon's and if she did jump out of the window she'd most likely plummet towards the concrete below.

Miyuki ran towards the window at last on all fours just as she was about to jump through the window Amaimon popped another sweet in his mouth, "Miyuki." She lost her footing and ended up smacking into the wall below window.

"Ow ow...ow..." Miyuki whined and rubbed her head, she was now rolling on the floor near the window clutching her head.

"Do you believe me now? The power of a name is a strong thing." Amaimon stood up and walked over to Miyuki. She seemingly wasn't listening to him but was still rolling whining about her head. "Maybe you should have done something less stupid?" Amaimon sighed and pulled her hands away from her head. There was a small cut on her forehead but nothing major, give it a minute and it'd be all healed up.

Miyuki wiped the blood away with the sleeve of her jumper and knelt in front of him. "Less stupid? Less stupid than jumping out of a window? What would you suggest?"

"I don't know," Amaimon answered bluntly, Miyuki ran a hand down her face and looked up at him. "Well I guess you have finally learned something," he paused. "You are bound by your name thanks to me."

"Yay!"

"That's not typically a good thing," Amaimon looked at her a little worriedly, not many people would cheer over that information the way she did.

"B-but...?"

"No." Amaimon sat down in front of her and waved the pix 'n' mix bag at her, she stuck her hand in and rummaged for a sweet. "Only me." He said just as she was about to inquire about anyone else saying her name and her listening to them.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you for the reviews and the fav'ing! ^^_

* * *

><p>26<p>

_What are you doing?_

"Stalking."

_Why?_

"Because..." Miyuki trailed off thoughtfully and then clicked her fingers. "I got promised that if I successfully stalk without getting noticed that I'd be taken back to the arcade!" Miyuki said happily and looked at the wolf puppy.

_Since when did you become so easily amused?_

"I don't know," she looked around the corner and quietly stalked after her target. The puppy trotted beside her just as silent. "Demon training."

_What? Actually...don't answer I honestly don't want to know. _The wolf stopped walking beside her, he decided it best to just leave her to her business. He didn't need to get trained of how to be a demon, he knew that full well. Miyuki on the other hand was to human for a demon, he watched with bored eyes as she suddenly stood up on two legs and clambered over a wall.

Landing on the other side of the wall Miyuki sniffed the air and stayed as close to the wall as possible. Each time she needed to move to another wall she jumped into the shadows, looking around Miyuki ignored the busying people.

Possibly trying to find one person in the whole busying city wasn't an easy task to undertake, she was just happy that her hearing, eyes and sense of smell were higher than that of a regular person.

Bumping into a wall of a tall building Miyuki frowned, the trail ended here which meant the target was either inside or up. Looking up she frowned, jumping up and climbing up the building by using the windowsills it didn't take her long to reach the top.

Heaving a quiet sigh she pulled herself up and looked around, crawling quietly past the industrial air vents Miyuki was on high alert. Spotting a familiar figure she stalked forward quietly until she was a few paces away.

It was fair to say Amaimon right now was oblivious to her being behind him, sticking her tongue out quickly to lick her bottom lip Miyuki pounced forward and wrapped her arms around him. Amaimon took a step forward from the extra weight and looked over his shoulder at the grinning white haired girl.

"Well that was a lot quicker than I thought."

"You need to have more confidence in me," Miyuki pouted and held onto him tighter while nudging her head against his shoulder. Amaimon rolled his eyes, the concept of being hugged was still one he couldn't grasp onto.

"Well I have to admit you're rather good at hide and seek," he said while scratching his head in thought. He figured that the one way to hone her demonic skills was to play childish games, it seemed rather obvious logic to him. Miyuki was extremely childish despite having a scary serious side. It only took her five minutes to find him in this busying city from the abandoned flats they called home.

"What about tag?"

"What's that?" Miyuki opened her eyes and looked up at him, hoisting her onto his back Amaimon jumped onto another roof and then down into an empty alleyway. Putting Miyuki back on solid ground he unwrapped her arms from around himself and turned to look at her.

"One person chases the other."

"Oh...but you'll win each time..." Miyuki pointed out obviously but that didn't wipe the seemingly determined expression off of her face.

"That's that sorted then," Amaimon nodded and took a step back from her, "I now call a game of tag active." He said while easily running towards her, Miyuki sighed and jumped to clamber up onto the nearby rooftop.


	27. Chapter 27

_At this point in time i'm half asleep watching Regular Show and dreading going to work xD_

_Tis the normal saturday morning for me._

_Thanks for all the reviews and whatnot! :D_

* * *

><p>27<p>

"Peace, quiet and tea what more can I ask for in a afternoon?" Mephisto looked out of the window while drinking some tea. He didn't fair to well with that action because he was suddenly pushed backwards by a bundle of black and grey and white.

Laying outstretched on the floor of his office Mephisto looked up at Miyuki who looked a little tired. "Why are you laying on me? Don't get me wrong it's a enjoyable experience but why?"

"I'm being chased...well I think Amaimon called it 'tag'." Miyuki said while using air quotations, Mephisto leaned up onto his elbows and nodded slowly.

"So," he said while shooing Miyuki off of him. "What brings you here?"

"I'm hiding to get my energy back...Amaimon is a very fast runner." Miyuki sighed unhappily and picked dirt off of her jumper and jeans.

"How long has he been running after you? You know the whole point of tag is to get tagged and then run after the other person." Mephisto smiled while sitting down just putting the basis of the game in her head.

"So...I could get tagged and then run after him?"

"Yes," Mephisto gave a nod. "Did he not tell you the rules of this game?"

"No."

"That idiot," he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well I just did."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he smiled, it was rather easy to talk to Miyuki despite her usual oblivious nature. She was a funny one that was for sure, out of all the people and demons he knew no one was quite like Miyuki. "Have you learned anything from your day?" Mephisto questioned while looking at his broken cup, he mourned the loss of it and soon pulled out another one. He liked to keep tabs on what Miyuki was actually doing, he already knew the first few weeks of being from the forest was spent engorging on sweets.

The reason for doing so was that if Amaimon led her down a wrong path he'd be forced to interfere and split the two of them up. That would be a sad thing to do considering Miyuki had taken quite a liking to Amaimon.

"I've learned that Amaimon is very...erm..." Miyuki struggled to think of the words and stood in silence thinking for a moment. "He likes to daydream."

"Really?"

"Well you see...Amaimon was trying to teach me things, but because I got bought up as a human I already know stuff, and don't want to repeat learning obvious things like the alphabet."

"He tried to teach you the alphabet?"

"Well he gave me a book," Miyuki giggled nervously. "But I said I didn't know how to be a demon and well-"

"Wait a minute," Mephisto held up his hand, Miyuki nodded and rocked on her heels slightly. "He's teaching you to be a demon? As ridiculous as that is that is a very stupid idea." He said seriously, Miyuki looked at him confused.

"Erm...he was only trying to teach me how to hone my senses and speed..." Miyuki pointed out, Mephisto looked at her wide eyed and then laughed. "Oh! That's good then," he waved a hand at her casually, she stood confused and then walked back to the window. "I don't much want to send people out to hunt you down if you suddenly snap."

"I won't snap! Snapping doesn't sound fun." Miyuki clambered onto the windowsill and sat there for a moment. "Thank you for looking out for me!" She gave him a wide grin before falling from the windowsill, free falling with her arms outstretched she landed and jumped up to stand. The time of her visit coincided well with lessons, all the students were in classes so no one witnessed her skipping off towards the gates swishing her tail happily. 

"La la la," Miyuki sung out while hand standing and walking on her hands. "I wanted to be a gymnast you know when I was little." She said while walking on the thin ledge, she wriggled her legs slightly to try and keep them straight in the air.

Amaimon was boredly sitting on the ledge too staring out at the city below, the two of them ended up finding each other after an hour running around. When they did finally meet up Amaimon confessed he couldn't be bothered to run after her anymore, Miyuki was tired from all the running and was more than happy to stop. The two ended up on a church rooftop, which just lead to Miyuki climbing on nearly everything in sight.

She'd already taken to climbing on the gargoyles and sitting on them for a few minutes before getting bored and climbing back up to walk on the small ledge. The walking got boring and that lead to her hand standing and walking on her hands.

Lifting her head up she looked at him, "Hello!"

"Are you having fun Miyuki?" Amaimon asked simply, give the girl a elastic band and she'd be happy it didn't surprise him that she was content in hand standing. Jumping from the ledge she stood on the roof before sitting next to him on the ledge. "Yes! Yes I am." Miyuki smiled and rubbed her hands together.

Amaimon nibbled on his thumb nail and pulled a face when Miyuki pulled his hand away from his mouth. She shook her head and held onto his hand, "Biting your nails is a bad habit!"

"It doesn't matter my nails grow very quickly." Amaimon said while Miyuki lifted his hand up to her face and looked over his nails.

"They grow very quickly and very long...you have creepy nails." Miyuki looked at him then took to poking the tips of his nails, she wanted to know if they were as sharp as they seemingly appeared.


	28. Chapter 28

_T_T Sorry for not updating sooner! Work on the weekend was rather murderous - more for a boredom reason which killed my braincells. And it's taken the past day (while watching Thor and other films and anime) to get my braincells back! Thank you for being patient! ^^_

* * *

><p>28<p>

"Ooh," marvelling over a key which was being waved in her face Miyuki reached out to touch it only to get her hand slapped away. Pouting she tried again only to get a similar reaction, "Ow," whining and rubbing her back she narrowed her eyes at Amaimon who had yet again pulled at her tail.

"Where did you get the key from?" She asked eventually after the dull throb had disappeared she'd taken to holding her tail so that he couldn't get at it again. Amaimon gave a lazy sigh and threw it into the air and then catching it with his finger and thumb.

"This key," he said while tapping her on the nose with it, Miyuki flinched and wriggled her nose and put her hands over it to protect it instead of her tail. "Can get you anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere," Amaimon repeated again while watching Miyuki remove her hands and look at the key with marvel filled eyes again. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"Free will to go anywhere and you don't know?" Amaimon looked at her blankly, he'd already used the key to go exploring loads. Sure the key he had been given by his brother had been taken back, but while Mephisto was out of his office Amaimon took it upon himself to hunt it out.

Miyuki shook her head and went to reach for the key again, tapping her on the nose with the key and tugging on her tail Amaimon watched her flail her arms around trying to decide what to protect. He laughed slightly and gave her a wide grin, "You're pathetic at protecting yourself."

"Shhh," Miyuki waved her hands at him while shuffling away from him slightly, "You're mean for bullying me."

"You're an easy target."

"Well that's just an awful thing to say!" Miyuki whined and took to playing with the fur on her tail, it still throbbed no thanks to Amaimon. "Away from this city." Miyuki answered at last, he flicked his green eyes up to her.

"That's not very specific."

"This city is getting a bit...boring..." Miyuki said thoughtfully while scratching her head in thought, she didn't think there was anything here which she hadn't already seen. Which was why she wanted to go to some place else.

Amaimon sat contemplating her request, in the end he gave a shrug and stood up, Miyuki leapt up from the floor to stand next to him. "Away from this city...shall we just see where we end up?" He questioned while Miyuki wrapped her tail around her waist to make it look like an odd fashioned belt again. Giving him a swift nod she watched as he walked up to a door and put the key in the lock. 

Cram school was usually a boring thing, it was needed but that still didn't mean the experience wasn't at all enjoyable. Rin sat almost going to sleep at his desk again, jumping when he got hit on the arm he looked around wide eyed.

Shiemi sat beside him nodding towards the door, turning slowly he made a confused noise when peeking through was Miyuki. How she got here was a mystery, jerking his arm in the air Rin successfully excused himself while Shiemi gestured to Miyuki to step away from the door.

All the other students in the class looked at him confused when he became a motion blur and disappeared from the room.

"What? Oh where'd you go?" Rin muttered annoyed when Miyuki wasn't still in the hallway, hearing pattering he followed the sound and found Miyuki walking on her hands down the corridor. "Idiot!" He shouted and ran towards her, hearing him she looked at him upside down in her hand stand position.

Her red eyes widened at the site of him running towards her annoyed, jumping up and over him when he was near Miyuki simply landed and grabbed a hold of his collar when he was just about to collide into a wall.

"What are you doing here? You idiot how can you be here?" Rin exclaimed and wriggled out of her grip, Miyuki put a hand to her chin in thought, she stood there for a moment before shrugging. "He's not with you is he?"

"Nopes! Amaimon is in town getting food!"

"By food you mean sweets?"

"Yes! Yummy yummy..." Miyuki trailed off and stood rubbing her stomach happily thinking of the many random types of sweets which she seemed to live off of. Rin ran a hand down his face and looked at her, "How did you get in here?" He asked again, Miyuki jumped and rummaged in her pockets. Soon pulling out a key she waved it at him, he recognized it and went to get it, Miyuki jumped away from him and wagged a finger in his direction.

"Nah-huh! You cannot have it, I am looking after it."

"Amaimon put you in charge of looking after it?"

"Well...he did steal it..." Miyuki mused while pocketing the key again, Rin looked at her dumbly and shook his head. "It would either be with him or me! It's better with me, I'm less chaotic."

"Right," Rin said not knowing really what to say to her words, looking over his shoulder back towards his classroom he looked at her. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Miyuki gave a shrug and looked around, "This place is huge!"

"Heh I know," Rin scratched the back of his neck and looked at her when she took to walking down the hallway. "Ah! No no," Rin grabbed a hold of her wrist when she went to open another door.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hum...is this like the first time i've decided to update a story a few hours later? I believe it is reason for doing so; i've finished two drawings, my mind has turned to mush and this chapter is just on my laptop conveniently here for uploading xD_

* * *

><p>29<p>

"So you're a new student?"

"I am?" Miyuki soon found herself in the classroom she'd earlier opened, she sensed Shiemi and Rin in the room so she opened the door to see them. Rin couldn't just let her run amok in the corridors and thought it a semi good idea to bring her back into the classroom.

He was later regretting it when the teacher stood giving Miyuki a lecture and she was just standing there looking confused. Groaning and leaning his head on the desk he tilted his head to the side to look at Shiemi who seemed more than happy to see Miyuki here.

"Just go take a seat," the teacher sighed soon giving up with lecturing her about being late and how he hadn't been given any notice of her arrival. Miyuki's blank confused stare didn't help the lecture any better. Shuffling off to sit behind Rin and Shiemi Miyuki crossed her legs on the chair and leaned her head against her hands.

She listened intently to the whole lesson, although she didn't actually understand anything which came out of the teachers mouth. When the lesson was nearing the end a knock on the door disrupted the teachers droll talking.

"Open."

"Well hello happy students, there's someone here who shouldn't be where is she?" Mephisto said dramatically while putting a hand to his forehead and surveying the classroom. "There she is! Miyuki get your little butt here," he said while wagging a finger at her, Miyuki groaned and jumped off of the chair.

Shuffling up to him she looked up at him with an unamused expression, "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Yeah yeah," pouting and following after him, Rin and Shiemi looked at each other and then to the door when the two of them could hear yet another lecture. Two lectures in one day, things weren't exactly looking very good for the poor demon. 

"How did you get in here Miyuki? If I remember rightly I never told you about this place," Mephisto looked at her, Miyuki frowned and rummage in her pocket. "I thought as much, may I have it back?" She looked from the key to him and then to the key again.

"Sure thing," placing it in his outstretched hand she looked down at the ground boredly.

"Don't look so down Miyuk! You can go back in now."

"What?" She exclaimed confused, "You're letting me attend school?"

"Well..." Mephisto looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, if the son of Satan could become an exorcist what was the harm in letting a delusional demon sit in some of the classes to kill her boredom? Not only that it would keep Amaimon from pulling her into random mischief.

"Sure," he shrugged, Miyuki grinned and threw her arms around him giving him a hug. "Well I never knew letting you sit in class would bring about this sort of attention." He grinned slowly while giving her a pat on the head.

"Do you understand anything from the lessons?"

"No." Miyuki answered truthfully which made him give a nervous laugh, her truthful nature was still taking something to get used to. "You better get back in there then so you can start to understand the lessons."

"Yay!" Miyuki cheered while receiving another pat on the head, turning and walking back in the class she disappeared after the door closed which left Mephisto alone in the corridor. Looking down at the key in his hand he smirked, "Well well Amaimon what are you going to do now? You're familiar is attending cram school." 

"Yum." Miyuki said while eating some of the food which Rin had put in front of her, as soon as class was finished him and Shiemi dragged her out of the class. Miyuki wasn't very good at integrating with other people, she would out right tell them that she was a demon and this would lead to a fight of some sort breaking out. Everyone was only just accepting his nature let alone another demon popping up, he could only imagine what would happen from that.

"So Miyuki what bought you to class?" Shiemi asked kindly while smiling in her direction, Miyuki was currently sitting with puffed out cheeks thanks to all the food she had crammed into her mouth. Resembling a little hamster with the way she was sitting crouched she shrugged at Shiemi's question.

Swallowing she wiped her mouth with a little bit of her jumper sleeve, "Boredom."

"Boredom?"

"Well you see I was exploring and just sort of stumbled in."

"Literally," Rin said while crossing his arms and nodding at her, Miyuki gave a shrug and rolled her eyes. "Are you planning on staying?" He asked while Miyuki sat properly with her legs outstretched in front of her. She sat contemplating the question while nibbling on her lip, slowly she nodded. "I would like to, I liked learning when I was supposedly human."

"And you still like learning now?"

"Even if I don't understand yes I do!" Miyuki answered Shiemi's question with a huge smile, Rin and Shiemi looked at each other and then at her. "You'll need a uniform then."

"Hiding your tail is going to be harder than hiding mine," Rin pointed out simply while eyeing up her tail which was still wrapped around her waist like a belt.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Amaimon walked around the abandoned flats boredly, _she isn't here. _Said a familiar voice turning around and looking to the bundle of white fluff laying in the corner he frowned. Walking over to the wolf puppy he crouched down in front of him, "Where is she?"

_Where ever that key leads._

"The key?" Amaimon mused and nibbled on his thumb nail, he'd left her in the building for all of five minutes on her own to go get a stash of sweets. He never expected her to actually do a disappearing act in that time. "Maybe I shouldn't have left it with her..."

_You don't say? Well whatever the case we have to find her. _The wolf yawned and stood up stretching his legs he looked up at the green haired demon in front of him. _Shall we?_

"Miyuki will be easy to find!" Amaimon gave a grin and stood up while taking the puppy under his arm. _Seriously put me down, I don't need carrying. _Amaimon looked at the puppy and shook his head, "I am not letting you go until we're out of here." He said while walking towards the window and jumping out.

As soon as Amaimon landed on the ground he put the puppy down, who then decided to transform into a normal sized wolf. "Miyuki come out come out where ever you are!" Amaimon said boredly while the two of them took off walking down the street. Soon roping Behemoth into helping them find the disappearing demon they ended up outside the school.

_Miyuki is in a place of learning?_

"That somewhat shocks me," Amaimon said while looking up at the building unamused, he wasn't particularly annoyed that Miyuki had decided to go to school. He actually didn't know how to feel, he felt a pang of some sort of feeling though, and it wasn't a good feeling. _How do we get in? _The wolf asked simply, Amaimon just looked at him, _Oh of course we break in, why ever did I not think of it?_

"You can be really snide when you want to be."

_I'm missing my friend blame it on that._

"Right come along then."

_Don't talk to me like I'm a pet dog! _The wolf growled yet walked after him none the less, he just wanted Miyuki back, tagging along with Amaimon was just a negative to finding a positive. 

"So," Miyuki put her hands in her pockets, she hadn't been given a uniform yet and was still living in her black and grey striped trousers and black hooded jumper. "What's this PE thing?"

"Psychical Education," Rin whispered to her, "We tend to just run and that."

"Run?"

"Yeah." He said quietly, the two of them stood there whispering while Shiemi looked at everyone else, they still hadn't got used to Miyuki's presence and she as well as Rin were rather sure they could tell she wasn't exactly normal.

"I'm really good at running."

"Not as good as me."

"You're fast? I'm faster."

"Are not!"

"Are to!" Miyuki exclaimed, Shiemi flinched at the sudden childish exclaiming coming from her two friends. Looking over at the two of them she had to pull them apart when they were practically glaring and looking like they were going to kill each other. "You have strength I have speed."

"Huh?" Rin said confused, he was pretty sure Miyuki didn't know of his circumstances, she looked at him dumbly. "You're a guy...you're bound to be stronger than me. I am but a weak little girl," Miyuki said dramatically while putting a hand over her forehead and faking to faint.

Shiemi laughed at her and Rin just looked at her dumbly, "Are you sure you're actually a demon? You certainly don't act like one." Rin muttered quietly while crossing his arms and looking to the teacher when they started talking.

The talking didn't last long before Miyuki's name got shouted out. A blank expression flitted onto her face, Rin and Shiemi looked at her seriously, "I believe I have to go sir!" Miyuki said to the teacher who looked more than annoyed about her words.

"You cannot just up and leave when you please."

"I like the sound of this PE thing honestly I do! But I really have to go if I don't I don't think I'll enjoy the moment which will happen if I stay." Miyuki rocked on her heels and smiled at the teacher who still refused to let her go.

Rin put a hand on her shoulder and tugged her back, "You can't go."

"We've been through this," Miyuki pouted and crossed her arms. "Listen to me well Rin," she said deadly serious. "If I don't go he will come here." Her words seemed to strike something within him and he looked at her suddenly realizing that she really had to go for the sake of everyone's safety.

"Teacher! Miyuki really needs to leave!"

"Not you too," the teacher groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Listen she is not leaving, no one is leaving until this lesson is finished."

"Just tell your girlfriend to stick it out."

"Shut up Bon! She's not my girlfriend," Rin shouted at Ryuji using his nickname just to annoy him for extra measure. Miyuki made a popping noise and pointed to Shima and Konekomaru, "Watch out." She said just as a loud crashing happened behind them and smoke erupted into the air.

"Miyuki?"

"Hello!"

"There you are you idiot," Amaimon crossed his arms and ignored the angry expressions of everyone in the room. "Come on lets get out of here."

"I like it."

"Do you want to stay?"

"Well..." Miyuki trailed off thoughtfully and then looked to the wolf which appeared from the smoke. "Ah! No no no! I'm coming!" Miyuki exclaimed childishly while running towards them. The teacher grabbed a hold of her collar and stopped her, "No! Let me go please you have to!"

"You should listen to her, she tells the truth. Let her go," Amaimon took a step forward both the wolf and Behemoth stood looking over the confused expressions of the students. The teacher just gave the students a look which told them to back off and get out of the room, Rin and Shiemi stood looking at the three off them, "Go, go and get help." Rin pushed the blond out of the room and walked up to the teacher.

"Sir I think you really should let her go."

"Okumura leave!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Giving the stubborn teacher a look he looked towards Amaimon who was blankly staring at him, "You're a boring man." Amaimon said while walking up to the teacher and flicking him, he shuttled back and into the wall. "You're not boring are you?" Rin grimaced at Amaimon's all to happy expression at the thought of a fight.

Miyuki jumped up and between them, "Time to leave!" She said happily and then jumped when something smashed through the window, smoke erupted into the room shielding her mouth Miyuki got tugged out of the way by the wolf.

By now Amaimon and Rin had started to fight, rolling her eyes she looked down at her white furred companion. "So much for coming to get me huh?"

_I came to get you, I always will...leave him he will be alright. _

"I know! Amaimon is very resilient but I'm more worried for Rin."

_He will be fine too, he can hold his own against him._

"Alright alright if you say so," Miyuki nodded and stood clambered out of the window, standing on the windowsill she made a thoughtful noise before free falling. Landing in a crouch Miyuki looked up and flinched at the many guns being pointed in her direction.

"Guns shoot." She pouted and looked to the wolf beside her as he landed skilfully, he growled and showed off his teeth as a sign of being threatened.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Staying in a crouch Miyuki didn't move, she was rather sure moving would render being shot, and being shot didn't sound like fun. Nor was it on the list of things that she wanted to do in her life. The people aiming their guns at her were all muttering about her being an unidentified demon who had breached the barriers which Mephisto had set up.

"A barrier is something to keep someone out." Miyuki said quietly to herself while twirling a piece of her white hair. All in all being held at gun point was sort of eventful, she just crouched calmly looking at the black clothed people. "I haven't breached anything in fact I've been here for a while." Miyuki grinned and stood up which caused them to re aim their weapons.

_You're not a fighter Miyuki._

"But I'm not at all a pacifist at mind," Miyuki confessed, the wolf looked up at her. Miyuki like most demons has moments of wanting to fight and that, but she had just learned to better hide these moments. Right now thanks to all the pent up moments of wanting to fight this just seemed like a moment sent from above to calm herself down again.

In the building behind her Rin and Amaimon were still busy fighting there little fight, _Have you ever been in a fight? It seems like a rather mundane thing to ask at a time like this._

"Yeah yeah! Lots of times!"

_With a human or with humans holding guns?_

"Oh...erm...just one person," Miyuki confessed while scratching the back of her neck nervously, the wolf whined and looked down at the ground. _We're so dead, _it said sadly, Miyuki crouched down and put a hand on its fur. "No we're not, I give you all the permission you need to go all out don't worry about me I can fight and look out for myself." Miyuki said while leaning her head against his, the wolf stared at her. It was thinking over her words in the end he opened his mouth and looked at her with what some may confuse for a smile, _I will not kill any. You have my word._

"Nor will I! Because although I said I'm not totally a pacifist I do not like death." Miyuki smiled and clapped her hands, "Okuri-inu I will hold you to your word." She said while shuffling away from the wolf as he easily doubled in size.

The normal height the wolf was back in the forest was up to Miyuki's waist, his power got sealed thanks to his name, much like Miyuki he was bound by his name. By when said his size and strength easily double again that of a normal wolf. Now standing easily towering over Miyuki Okuri-inu's red eyes looked over everyone. They were now regarding him with more superstition and caution.

Standing up Miyuki stretched her arms out in front of her and yawned, someone of jittery nerves pressed the trigger on the gun and bullets headed towards her. Miyuki got picked up by the hood of her jumper and carried away.

_You people are all the same._

"They actually tried shooting us."

_You were bluffing about fighting weren't you? _Miyuki gave a nod at the deeper voice of the wolf, _Give people guns and put us in front they won't hesitate to shoot. People tend to destroy that of which they do not understand, or do not want to understand._

"Ah..." Miyuki breathed from her dangling position while glaring towards the person who shot at them, they technically hadn't fought back so there wasn't a reason to shoot. Miyuki put a hand to her chest when a slight burn slithered its way through her, looking down at her hand she was relieved to see no blood.

Breathing rapidly the wolf put her down, she sat crouched holding onto her chest as the burning got worse. The shock of nearly getting shot just aided to her current situation, Okuri-inu whined slightly and paced in front of her, he would take a bullet for her if they shot.

The pacing stopped when Miyuki screamed and the person who had shot at them had a grey and white blur running towards them, she was right when she said to Rin she had speed whereas he had strength. 

"Oh dear brother your familiar seems to have snapped." Mephisto said from his vantage point above, drinking tea from his cup he looked thoughtfully at Miyuki who had well and truly lost it. "Miyuki Miyuki you said to me you wouldn't snap." He said in a jokey tone while watching her avoid getting shot at while her companion attacked anyone who got near him and near her. Looking to the building he could clearly see Amaimon and Rin still fighting, if this kept up someone, most likely Miyuki, was going to get killed.

As much as he disliked getting involved with people and their fights he thought it otherwise on this one occasion. Landing in front of Miyuki who was running towards someone who tried to shoot her again he grabbed a hold of her arm. In her minor demonic form her hair had gone spikier and her nails grew to grey points and there was white fur up to her elbows. Her tail swished angrily from being stopped, "Oh Miyuki I know you've suddenly found a love for fighting but you have to stop." She just looked up at him with wide confused red eyes, "Do you understand?" Miyuki still looked utterly confused, snatching her arm from his grip she ran off on all fours towards her companion, he held a hand up to stop the surrounding exorcists from shooting her.


	32. Chapter 32

32

"So here's the problem," Mephisto stopped pacing in his office and looked towards the two people in there apart from him. Amaimon looked at him boredly whereas Rin was glaring towards the green haired demon. "You," he pointed to Amaimon, "Helped to contribute to Miyuki snapping. She said to me she wouldn't but low and behold she went fruit looping around."

"I tried to get her out," Rin said simply while crossing his arms and now taking to ignoring Amaimaon's existence. "But that stupid teacher didn't listen."

"Well that stupid teacher as you called him is now in hospital thanks to him," Mephisto looked to Amaimon, who still looked really unamused by the whole moment. He was enjoying fighting with Rin and he stepped in to stop them and inform them both that Miyuki had scampered off.

Not before harming several people.

"I didn't know she had it in her."

Amaimon's words caused Rin and Mephisto to look at him dumbly, "You're an idiot," sitting down behind his desk Mephisto regarded the two with an equal stare. "Of course she had it in her, she's not a human."

"Pacifist demon more like."

"I don't think anything she did out there was the act of a pacifist," Rin said while nodding towards the window, people were out there helping the injured and cleaning up the mess. Mephisto nodded agreeing with Rin's words, "Either way you'll have to go get her."

"What?"

"If you don't I will be forced to hunt her out and unfortunately kill her. I cannot have a rogue demon who has lost her mind running around the city." Mephisto said while looking to Amaimon, he just stared at him and sighed. "But there is hope."

"What?" Rin said again rather confused, he honestly didn't want to go on a demon hunt but he was seemingly going to anyway. Amaimon sighed again and crossed his arms, "She'll be easy to find."

"I have a feeling you're always saying that. Tell me Amaimon whatever are you going to do? Call for her and see if she comes?" Mephisto leaned against his hands and smirked in his direction. "I had to talk to her to stop her, she barely recognized me, let alone her own name."

"Oh well that's a little problematic." Amaimon said while putting his hands in his pockets and looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I guess it's a good thing I know where she'd be."

"Good! Great! Goodbye then!" Mephisto said in a cheery tone and waved to the two of them, "No fighting while you're out!" He winked and watched them walk of out of the office. 

"You honestly don't need to be here," Amaimon said while regarding Rin next to him. "You'll get in the way."

"Hey-"

"Bye," Amaimon waved and leapt towards the garden of the small house on the hill. He left Rin near the tree line exclaiming random words at him. Ignoring the teenager Amaimon looked towards the door which swung loosely on the hinges. Walking through the first thing he came into contact with was the wolf.

It just lay curled up near a dwindling fire, yawning and stretching he looked up, _Oh it's only you. _

"Who else were you expecting?"

_Maybe the men with the guns?_

"Well they would be here if brother didn't send me," Amaimon explained while walking past the wolf which had settled back down to go to sleep. _Be careful, she's still in an awful mood._

"I shall take your advice," Amaimon said while pulling out a lollipop, temptation was to much and he ended up sticking it in his mouth. He was going to use it as a lure for the seemingly still snapped Miyuki.

Walking up the stairs he looked into every room he came across they were all empty, coming to the last door which was at the end of the corridor he reached out and pushed it open. Miyuki was standing with her back to him looking out of the window, hearing the door open caused her to flinch and look at him.

Mephisto was right when he said she barely recognized whoever she faced, she charged quickly towards him and reached out to hit him. Amaimon skidded back slightly against the wooden flooring, looking down at the blood splats on the floor he looked up to Miyuki's hand and long nails which were impaled in his shoulder.

"Are you done now? Can we go home?" He asked boredly while using his good hand to take the sweet out of his mouth and wave it in her direction. "Snap out of it Miyuki, there's no danger here you're fine." Amaimon watched as sudden realization kicked in for her, shaking her head she looked up at him confused.

She then looked to her hand which was still impaling his shoulder, "Ah!" Exclaiming and pulling her hand free she looked at her blood covered fingers and then at him. "Amaimon I'm sorry!"

"You're so dramatic." He looked at her blankly while rolling the injured arm in its joint, it had already started healing and would be totally healed in little to a minutes time. Miyuki shook her head and reached out to wrap her arms around his waist. Patting her on the head hoping that would make her let go Amaimon sighed and took to rolling the lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other.


	33. Chapter 33

_Smooooooooch~  
><em>

_I'm half asleep and updating xD what a morning this is going to be!_ _Thanks for all the favs and that! ^^_

* * *

><p>33<p>

"Are you sure you're the same demon which just lost it and stabbed me?" Amaimon asked while Miyuki stood still holding onto him shivering slightly, shock had finally kicked in for her. Rolling his green eyes Amaimon reached up and wrapped his coat around her. "There there Miyuki," he said rather unsympathetically.

Taking the lollipop from his mouth he waved it down to her, regardless or not that he had been eating it, she latched onto it without having to unwrap her arms from around him. "Shall we leave now?"

"Mhmm," Miyuki nodded while happily eating the lollipop, he reached down and tried pulling it from her mouth. This just caused Miyuki to make an odd growling noise and shake her head, "Haven't you heard the saying share and share alike?" Amaimon asked while tightly gripping onto the lollipop stick and tugging on it. Losing his grip caused Miyuki to hit her head against his shoulder and almost choke on the sweet.

She quickly munched down the sweet and when he tugged on the stick again gave him the slightly chewed lollipop lacking stick. Amaimon looked at the item with wide eyes before pinching Miyuki's cheeks, she opened her mouth and he inspected to see where the sweet went.

"That's just not fair! I was sharing with you and you ate it all!" Amaimon whined and let Miyuki shut her mouth again, she stood smiling up at him before nudging her head back against his shoulder. Sighing and looking up at the ceiling Amaimon rolled his eyes, "Is your shoulder alright now?"

"It was fine about three minutes ago."

"Oh."

"You can let go of me now," Amaimon said while still not grasping the concept of giving hugs or getting hugged. Miyuki nodded and took a step back, his coat fell back down and around him, "You came for me?"

"If I didn't you'd be killed."

"Oh."

"I don't much want you to get killed, I will be very bored then and this place has suddenly seemed less boring because of your company." Amaimon said while turning around and heading back to the stairs, Miyuki grinned happy with his words and ran after him. "You make this place eventful too!"

"Good to see you're back to normal," he looked over his shoulder at her as she walked down the stairs behind him.

"Did I hurt anyone back there?"

"Yes."

"Did I kill anyone?"

"No." Amaimon stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched her jump down the last three steps. "You can return to being a pacifist if you like."

"It was fun," Miyuki said while putting her hands in her trouser pockets. Amaimon raised an eyebrow at her. "The last time I fought was when I was younger not long after I had ran away from home. I cut back on fighting though because I didn't like seeing people in pain."

"Be fair you caused more pain for them than anyone else they'd fight."

"Way to make me feel better!"

"I'm merely saying," Amaimon said while walking in the direction of the kitchen, he highly doubted that her father would have sweets in the house but he hoped he did have some sort of food. Miyuki puffed out her cheeks and followed after him, "Thank you for coming to get me even if you did get stabbed in the process." Miyuki said while watching him take a step back from the larder, he looked at her sideways and nodded.

"Stop thanking me, it was either I came to get you or brother would send people to kill you." He paused, "Which would you rather?"

"You!" Miyuki cheered and wrapped her arms around his neck, Amaimon rolled his eyes figuring a guilty conscious was working its way through her for stabbing him. Miyuki nudged her head against his and looked towards the larder. "My father doesn't have sweets in there at least." She said while smiling at him, Amaimon just stood looking at her rather blankly.

She jumped and clambered onto a counter to open a cupboard, soon waving a see through container of jelly beans in his direction Miyuki had to lift it high above her head when Amaimon jumped and tried swiping it from her hands.

Miyuki jumped from the counter onto the table and then jumped over Amaimon when he tried to grab her. "The lengths you go for sweets, stop trying to get me and I'll hand it over!" She exclaimed while crawling under the table for safety, Amaimon clambered after her and stayed crouched in front of her.

"I shall stop, can I now have the jelly beans?" Amaimon asked while eyeing up the container Miyuki was waving in his line of vision. "Go on then," she said while giving it to him and rolling her eyes. She laughed when Amaimon waved a jelly bean at her which was precariously pinched in between his finger and thumb nail. She leant forward to get it only for him to move it out of her reach, this was his form of revenge for running away from him while carrying the sweets. Huffing and trying again she didn't get the sweet but instead got Amaimon carefully pressing his lips to hers. Miyuki's wide eyes blinked confused, "You taste like that lollipop."

"You did that just for the eaten lollipop?"

"I would do anything for a lollipop."

"You probably shouldn't admit to that Amaimon," Miyuki giggled nervously and snatched a handful of jelly beans before crawling out from under the table and going to find Okuri-inu.


	34. Chapter 34

_Sorry for belated updating! I got carried away with trying to finish the Doctor Who story ._

* * *

><p>34<p>

"Thank you for coming to find me!" Miyuki smiled at Rin when the small group had exited the building. The teenager looked at her boredly but smiled, "No problem even if I did get left out here!"

"You could have followed him," Miyuki jerked a thumb to Amaimon who was gripping tightly onto the jelly bean container. The two of them looked at him before Miyuki nervously laughed and shook her head. "Maybe it was a good thing you didn't!"

"Huh yeah...I didn't even wanna team up with him to get you."

"You'd rather get me on your own? Aw that's cute!" Miyuki put her hands on her cheeks and smiled at him, Rin blushed and waved his hands at her.

"No no! I-it's nothing like that...it's just," Rin pouted and looked to the side, "Shiemi would want to know if you were fine. The only way she'd be able to find out is through me." Rin explained, Miyuki gave him a nod and started to walk back through the forest. "Why here though?"

"This was my home."

"You lived in that house?"

"Yes."

"And in this forest?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you get lonely?" Rin asked simply, Miyuki thought over his question before nodding slowly, she cast her red eyes down at the wolf beside her and tangled her fingers into its fur. "I was only for a small time!"

Rin nodded and looked at the wolf, clearly the two of them had a similar relationship as two what he had with Kuro. "So! Are you coming back to school?" Rin asked cutting the silence, all they could hear was Amaimon walking behind them rustling the jelly beans and shaking the container to find the one he wanted. Rin looked over his shoulder at him and narrowed his eyes, he went and got Miyuki and then just blanked her for sweets.

"I would like to! But...I do not understand anything from the lessons."

"Nor do I but I still go!" Rin smiled, Miyuki laughed and put her hands in her jumper pockets, "It's the truth I don't."

"I may...I'm not sure yet." 

_What did you do to her? _Okuri-inu was confused, the three of them were back in the abandoned flat building which slowly became his home. Amaimon sat near the window still eating the jelly beans, he slid his green eyes over to the wolf. Miyuki laid curled up using him as a pillow with her back to him.

"I did nothing."

_Yes sure, _the wolf paused and opened its mouth to yawn. _Then why is it she's over here?_

"You look like you make a comfy pillow." Amaimon reasoned, Okuri-inu made an odd whining noise which could be mistaken for a laugh.

_Seeking comfort, that's what she's doing. How can I tell? I can sense it. You did something to her._

"I may have kissed her."

_Really?_

"Yup," Amaimon said simply while returning to the jelly bean jar, Okuri-inu slowly stood up which made Miyuki fall slowly to the floor. He made sure she was alright and stalked over to where he sat. Amaimon looked up at the animal in front of him who looked less than happy, "Can I help you?"

_You'll shift the balance in her, you name her so now she's bound to you, you take it one step closer-_

"You're being over protective."

_She's my sister of course I'm going to be over protective._

"Huh," Amaimon said thoughtfully while the wolf stared at him for a little while longer before walking back over to where Miyuki was laying.

"Wakey wakey!" Having a grinning red eyed girl in his face Amaimon blinked confused, out of the two of them he was the one who woke up early. "Morning!" Miyuki smiled and sat back and crossed her arms, "What can we do today?"

"I don't know, maybe start with brother."

"Why?"

"Because you destroyed some of the school and hurt some people." Amaimon reasoned, he usually wasn't one for apologies but Miyuki, being the more humanoid demon out of the two of them. Clearly thought highly of apologies, it would also kick the pacifist nature back up which dwelled inside her. Looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully Amaimon quite liked seeing Miyuki snap to some extent, it was entertaining – obviously not for the humans she fought against – but it was still entertaining to see.

"So?" Miyuki said totally clueless, Amaimon looked at her and smiled slowly, reaching out he patted her roughly on the head. "Miyuki I believe the pacifist in you is leaving."

"How?"

"You'd jump at the first chance of making something right again, now you can't even be bothered to muster a apology."

"Well I don't see why I should, if anything I think I'm the one who needs an apology. After all they attacked me," Miyuki nodded defiantly and crossed her arms, sitting pouting slightly, Amaimon rolled his green eyes and removed his hand from her head. Her reasoning for things was rather confusing, but he could also sort of see where she was coming from.


	35. Chapter 35

_Sorry for belated updating! I hit a brick wall [not literally] then got dragged out Christmas shopping [so not complaining xD] _

_Thank you for reviews and whatnot!_

* * *

><p>35<p>

"What does it mean?" Rin jumped when Miyuki appeared hanging upside down in front of him. Looking at her he looked around his room to make sure Yukio wasn't around too. Although he was rather sure his brother knew about her now thanks to her freak out moment.

"What does what mean?"

"If you kiss someone what does it mean?"

"Erm..why are you asking...? Oh no...no no no! I don't want to know!" Rin exclaimed and put his hands over his ears. Miyuki looked at him confused and climbed through the window and into his room. "Eh! Wait a moment! You can't just come in here!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Rin put a hand to his chin in thought, Miyuki sat crouching on his bed smirking in his direction. He failed to come to a reason why and just pointed a finger at her, "You're not staying for long."

"Alright."

"Don't girls usually have conversations like this with other girls?"

"Do you really think Shiemi can help me?"

"Well," Rin said while leaning his head in his hand and swishing his tail in thought, Miyuki just nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not going to be any use either."

"Never kissed anyone?" Miyuki made a popping noise, "The thought ever crossed your mind?" She asked while Rin turned a deeper red, she laughed and stood up. "Sorry for teasing you Rin!" She bowed and jumped to crouch on the windowsill. "Bye!" She winked and fell from the window, landing she looked towards Okuri-inu who stalked over to her.

_Have fun? Find anything out?_

"No!"

_How do you feel?_

"Mushy."

_That is disgusting._

"You're telling me," Miyuki stood up straight and stretched her arms above her head. She was trying to figure out what kissing meant. It was a rather alien concept to her much like other little things.

_Girls are meant to be more susceptible to feelings._

"Eh? What? Since when?"

_Since forever._

"That sucks."

_I know._

Miyuki crossed her arms in annoyance and walked down the street back towards the abandoned flats. Okuri-inu looked up at her and then back to the street in front of them, people gave them odd looks. Some even looked at them slightly terrified, it wasn't everyday that an albino teenage girl would be walking through the streets with a white wolf.

_Mushy in a good way or bad way?_

"In a confused way," Miyuki huffed and looked up at the building they'd arrived at, "People do that stuff when they like each other. And I mean like on a bigger scale than friends, and they don't do it for the sake of a eaten lollipop." She pouted and put her hands over her cheeks, if he could Okuri-inu would raise an eyebrow at her confused child like behaviour.

_See! You know more than you're letting on, you didn't need to go and see that boy._

"I wanted to! I like him, his reactions to things are rather funny." Miyuki giggled and pushed open the door, the foyer was dark and rather dusty but she'd adapted to it rather quickly. Amaimon clearly wasn't going to do any cleaning and she couldn't be bothered to.

_Miyuki?_

"Yeah?"

_Don't change to much._

"Why?"

_Just don't._

"Ok..." She said confused while taking to skipping up the stairs, "One step, two step three step four!" Singing and skipping up the steps she ignored the dead panned look he was giving her. Shaking head slowly Okuri-inu walked after her, he doubted she'd listen to him. Miyuki rarely listened to him.

* * *

><p>"Amaimon! Amaimon! Where are you?" Miyuki ran around the building trying to find him, he was usually extremely easy to find it didn't take much effort to hunt him out. "Amaimon!" Shouting and running around the corner she jumped back when she ran into him.<p>

"Eh? What? Why are you shouting so much?"

Miyuki who was still sprawled out on the floor looked from the ceiling then to him. Quickly jumping up she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the door. "The clouds are falling apart!"

"What?"

"Clouds!"

"I know what clouds are, but what you're suggesting is not possible." Amaimon patted her on the head, just dismissing her words as delusions because she was rather delusional. Miyuki looked up at him and pouted, Amaimon blinked and stared at her. Miyuki put her hands on his cheeks and turned his face to look out of the door.

"Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"That isn't the clouds falling apart."

"Oh."

"How come you sound slightly saddened by that?" Amaimon asked while looking at her sidewards, Miyuki grinned and shrugged. "It's snow."

"Snow?"

"You're never encountered snow?"

"No."

"Oh...well..." Amaimon trailed off, he removed her hands and pushed her out of the door. He laughed at her reaction, Miyuki stood jumping around exclaiming that it was cold. Wrapping her arms around herself she huffed out a breath. Looking at the small puff of smoke which was her breath she looked at him.

"Having fun?"

"It's cold!"

"I don't share your pain, I'm in the warm." Amaimon grinned and leaned against the door frame, Miyuki turned and looked over the surroundings which were blanketed in white. Shuffling off Amaimon leaned out of the door to watch her explore the snow covered environment.

Looking back up at the sky he sighed, he was rather sure that once she got used to the cold Miyuki would actually like the snow. Having something impact with his head Amaimon shook the snow off and looked at her.

He was right, she would definitely like the snow, Miyuki laughed and flopped back in the snow and wriggled her arms. Jumping out of the building Amaimon stalked over to where she was laying, kicking snow on her she yelped and jumped up and away from him. Shuddering and shaking the snow off of herself she looked up at him.

Grinning suddenly she kicked snow back at him, her action just resulted in her running away from a snow covered angry demon.


	36. Chapter 36

_I want snow ;A;_

_I feel Christmassy so i thought - heck! Why not put snow in the story? :D_

* * *

><p>36<p>

"Ok ok! I won't throw snow at you anymore, can I come in?" Miyuki asked while scratching at the door, Amaimon had chased after her only to return inside into the warm. Miyuki would soon suffer from the cold and need to come in too.

His form of revenge was locking her out, looking through the glass door at her he shook his head, "But why?" She whined and shivered, "If I stay out here any longer I'll get ill! And then you'd have to look after me!" Miyuki pointed out the obvious and then giggled, "On second thoughts I'll stay out!"

Amaimon frowned at her, "Maybe you should come in."

"No no...I'll stay out, having Amaimon on call sounds like fun." Miyuki skipped down the steps and jumped into a pile of snow, it had started snowing again so she was taking to jumping into the snow, and then walking around with her hands outstretched trying to catch the falling flakes.

Hearing a yawn from behind him Amaimon looked at Okuri-inu, "Can you get her in?"

_She looks like she's having fun._

"Is that a yes?"

_It's a no._

Amaimon pouted and rummaged in his pockets, "Hey! Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"Look!" Waving a bag of sweets at her he frowned when the usual lure of sweets didn't work. She still took to walking around kicking snow in the air.

_Not going to keep saying her name to get her in?_

"No, the more times I do that the more times its effect wears off." Amaimon said simply while opening the bag of sweets and taking to eating them. Okuri-inu stalked up to stand next to him, watching Miyuki childishly play in the snow he let out a bark which could be mistaken as a laugh. "It isn't funny."

_Oh it really is, why do you not go out and get her? Or is the Earth King afraid of a little snow?_

"I have wanted to tell you something a few times when you've said something annoying."

_Oh?_

"Shut up," Amaimon frowned, the wolf beside him yawned again and shook his head, turning away he looked over his shoulder at him. _Why don't you leave her out there?_

"She'll get ill."

_Be careful, you sound like you care. _With that said Okuri-inu disappeared up the stairs to return back to the room which he'd taken to sleeping in. Amaimon popped another sweet into his mouth and pocketed the bag. Pulling his coat more around himself he opened the door and narrowed his eyes at the wind which was colder than the snow itself. He was trying to figure out how Miyuki managed to have fun out here while it was so cold.

Looking around Amaimon frowned, Miyuki wasn't in sight, being suddenly pounced on Amaimon blinked confused up at Miyuki. "Hello!"

"Why are you on me?"

"I'm practising my stealth." She said thoughtfully while staying where she was, Amaimon nodded slowly and looked at the snow around them. "What brings you out here?"

"To bring you inside."

"Oh." Miyuki shook her head, "But I don't want to. I like it out here! Snow is fun." She grinned, Amaimon wriggled his fingers, his arms were outstretched either side of him, grabbing snow he flung it at the grinning demon who was practically laying on him.

"Eep!" Miyuki jumped and then ended up finding herself laying in a mound of snow. Shaking her head she looked to Amaimon who was pushing more of the snow on top of her. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm burying you in snow." He said blankly like it was the most normal thing to do with snow, Miyuki shook her head and jumped up from the mound, "Ow." Whining and rubbing her head when she head butted him she opened an eye and looked at him.

"Why does it snow?"

"I don't know," Amaimon answered while staying crouched in front of her, Miyuki sniffed and pulled her jumper more around herself. Amaimon's eyes widened by the sniffling sound she was making, scooping her up in his arms he ran back inside the building. Miyuki who was confused by the quick action looked around.

"Oh what? You ruined my fun!"

"It's not going to be fun for you when you're sneezing." He pointed out while taking to walking up the stairs. Miyuki muttered something and leaned her head against his shoulder, huddling closer to him for warmth she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Amaimon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah," he answered simply while turning and looking down the corridor, Okuri-inu peeked out of one of the rooms and then disappeared back into the room. He could clearly hear the conversation and didn't want no part in it. Although he was obviously eavesdropping on it, rolling his eyes at the nosy demon Amaimon walked down the corridor opposite to where the wolf was.

"How much?"

"Why?"

"I like you!"

"Ok," he said completely confused.

Miyuki frowned and moved away from his shoulder, Amaimon looked at her boredly, "You can put me down."

"Oh," Amaimon had completely forgotten he was even carrying her, putting Miyuki back down on solid ground he stood back up straight only to have Miyuki wrap her arms around his neck and hold onto him tightly. Frowning he looked around the corridor, moving away she grinned and tapped him on the nose. "You suck at snowball fights though!"

"And you're not easy to bury alive."

Miyuki flinched at that but laughed nervously, "Uh-huh," smiling at him she pulled him closer to herself and hugged him again. "You're so warm."

"Knew you'd get ill."

"I'm not ill! I'm merely stealing your heat."

"Thief."

"And proud!" Miyuki grinned and moved away to wrap her arms around herself, rolling his eyes Amaimon shrugged off his coat and threw it around her, pulling it close around her he looked at her seriously. "Look after my coat."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Miyuki said while holding onto it tightly, Amaimon waved a long nailed finger at her. Miyuki nudged his hand out of the way and leaned her head against his shoulder again, "Warm." She said happily while still latching onto him for warmth.

Amaimon sighed and ran a hand down his face, Miyuki giggled, tiptoed and kissed him quickly before turning and scampering off to where Okuri-inu was. "Warm and toasty! Thank you Amaimon!"

Standing confused Amaimon put a finger to his lips and walked after her, grabbing a hold of the coat collar, Miyuki may have been fast at walking or running but he was quicker. Turning her around to face him he held onto her face and pressed his lips against hers. There were many things in the world which killed his boredom Miyuki was one of those things, it just so happened that he also quite enjoyed kissing her too.


	37. Chapter 37

37

"So what new things have you learned this week?"

"Snow is cold, you shouldn't stay out in it to long! And erm...snow isn't the clouds falling apart," Miyuki sat cross legged in the chair tapping her head in thought. Mephisto sat at his desk looking at her dead panned, he was seriously trying to figure out what things his brother was teaching her.

"How are you?"

"I'm good!"

"No I mean how are you since you had your little episode?" Mephisto reworded the question and asked her again, this was the first time they'd seen each other after the moment she had. Miyuki looked up at him and sat with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm fine."

"In one word that is how you feel?"

"Yes."

"You're being so blunt, what's wrong Miyuki?" Mephisto leaned back against the chair and looked at her. Miyuki tucked some of her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms and frowned in his direction. "Fun was it?"

"Shut up," she said while standing up and straightening her jumper out. "I don't have to explain to you."

"Well you do considering I could have sent people after you to kill you."

"But you didn't."

"I could of though."

"Why didn't you? You seem like a person who'd only look out for himself, so why oh why did you not send people after me? You would of, I don't think it'd matter whether you knew me or not." Miyuki paused and put her hands in her jumper pockets. "You couldn't be looking out for your brothers welfare either. Clearly you need to explain why as much as I." Miyuki jumped onto the windowsill and jumped out leaving him in his office.

* * *

><p>Snow still blanketed the area, Okuri-inu was taking it all in. He'd rarely encountered snow in all his life, the few times he had he would have been younger. Rolling in the snow he looked up when the light was blocked from his view. Miyuki stood over him with a happy expression on her face, he lifted his head up confused only for her to pounce on him. Okuri-inu and her rolled in the snow, he growled at her and she just giggled.<p>

Ever since she was younger Miyuki had learned that he wasn't one for playing, but that didn't mean that she didn't like to try and play and annoy him in the process. Wriggling under his paws she looked up at him, "Hello! Are you enjoying the snow?"

_I was until you appeared._

"Don't be like that! I just wanted to play is all."

_Go find your boyfriend._

"Hehe! Silly Okuri-inu! I don't have a boyfriend," Miyuki laughed, she eeped when she realized she'd said his name and her reverted into his normal form. Moving away from her as to not crush her he looked down as she jumped up. Miyuki stood up and brushed the snow off of her clothes, reaching her arms up he lowered his head and nudged it against her hands. "I'm sorry for annoying you!"

_I should have seen it coming, you are a little child Miyuki._

She smiled and nudged her face into his fur, Okuri-inu yawned and lowered down so she could clamber onto his back. _Want to see what the city is like from above with all the snow? _

"Mmhm! Yes I do!" Miyuki smiled, the wolf turned slowly and stopped in his path where Amaimon stood twirling a lollipop stick in his mouth. "Want to come?"

"Where?"

"We're going exploring!"

"You do that everyday." Amaimon said simply, it was the truth he'd pretty much given her free will to do whatever the only guarantee was that if he called for her she would appear.

_The city from above with all the snow, Miyuki wants to see it as well as me. _Okuri-inu spoke while looking up at the sky, he was trying to figure out how he could get up into the sky. Miyuki wrapped her arms around his neck as much as possible and looked at Amaimon through his fur.

"Alright," Amaimon walked forward, he bowed down so that he could climb up onto him easily. Once Amaimon was securely on his back Okuri-inu let out a yawn and ran towards a nearby wall, easily jumping up onto it he turned sharply and leapt onto the roof. Shaking his head he looked around the city, Miyuki sat up straight and looked wide eyed over it too.

Amaimon took out the lollipop and went to lower his hand onto the wolf, only for him to look over his shoulder at him. _You touch me with those sticky hands of yours and I will bite them off._

"I would like to see you try."

"Hey! Stop arguing while I'm here."

"We can argue when you're not around?" Amaimon questioned, Miyuki looked at him and then up at the sky, giving a nod she shrugged. "Sure."

_That's that sorted! _Okuri-inu howled lowly before leaping off of the roof and easily jumping onto the nearby one.


	38. Chapter 38

38

"Do you like this city?" Miyuki looked at Amaimon, the three of them had wound up on the roof of the church, Okuri-inu yawned and laid his head on his paws, Miyuki was cuddled up beside him, she'd still not got a coat or anything to protect her from the cold weather. Sitting with the hood of her jumper up was about as much protection as she was going to get.

Amaimon who sat crouched near to them looked at her, "I suppose it is alright." He answered and jumped from the ledge to crouch down in front of her. "Do you like this city?"

"Only because you and him are here!" Miyuki smiled, she couldn't risk saying his name again, once was enough to revert him into his normal form. "It would be boring if you two weren't here."

"It would be boring if you weren't here."

_But not me?_

"You annoy me at times."

"Hey!"

"You said we could argue if you weren't around, we may as well be truthful. For that you can be around for."

"Yay!" Miyuki cheered and flung her arms up in the air, lowering them she shuddered and huddled more into the wolf. Amaimon looked up at the grey sky and then back at her, "Maybe we should go back home?"

_I agree, _Okuri-inu stood up and stretched, bowing he allowed them to clamber onto his back before leaping from the church roof and back towards their home.

* * *

><p>Playing with a piece of white hair Amaimon looked from the sleeping wolf girl to the window, they were all back home. And he had taken to playing with her hair, he was bored and the only one awake even Behemoth had gone to sleep least of all in the other room with Okrui-inu it seemed like the two of them had a good seated friendship.<p>

Miyuki yawned from her place of using his coat as a pillow, rubbing her eyes she looked up at him. "You're still awake?"

"I don't sleep."

"You should! Sleep is good! Dreams are even better," Miyuki said while sitting up and kneeling beside him. Amaimon removed his hand from her hair and entwined his hands together and put them in his lap.

"Why did you wake up?"

"My dream ended."

"What was your dream?"

"I was with my mother," Miyuki smiled slowly and looked down at the floor, Amaimon frowned lightly, she looked sad. That was something else he discovered apart from enjoying kissing her, he disliked seeing her sad.

"She used to play piano, we had one in our home. She tried teaching me...I think my dream was more like a memory." Miyuki explained while stretching her arms above her head, Amaimon nodded he never had dreams really when the odd chance of him sleeping did occur. "But it was a nice memory!"

"Are most of your memories not nice?"

"No they're rather painful," Miyuki said slightly saddened in admitting to the truth. Amaimon stood up and held a hand out to her. Looking at him confused she put her hand in his and got pulled to stand.

Walking towards the window he looked at her, getting the hint Miyuki wrapped her arms around his neck, her grip tightened when he jumped out of the window. Climbing up onto the roof Amaimon let her slip from his back and run around on the roof in the snow. She was rather easy to cheer up really, Miyuki was extremely easily amused.

Miyuki crouched in the snow and started to mold it together, behind her her tail swished happily. Walking over Amaimon crouched next to her and watched her, "Can you help me build a snowman?"

"Alright," he nodded and rolled the snow up beside him into a small ball while she made the body. Carefully putting the snow ball onto the mound which was the body Amaimon took a step back. Miyuki crawled back a few paces and tilted her head confused, "It doesn't look quite right."

"Maybe because we're two demons trying to make something which humans typically make? Maybe I should bring one here to help us." Amaimon scratched his head in thought, Miyuki looked up at him wide eyed. Standing up she held onto his hand, getting a finger she poked it to the snow, "You just made two holes."

"They're eyes! Amaimon they are meant to be eyes!" Miyuki whined and looked at the two eye holes she made with help of his long finger nails.

"They just look like holes."

"Amaimon! You're ruining it!" Miyuki pushed him away from the little snowman, she crouched down in front of it and looked at it determinedly trying to figure out what was wrong. Leaping up she put her hands on his cheeks, staring at him she looked to the snow figure. "It's missing a nose!" With that exclaimed Miyuki clambered down from the roof, Amaimon stood confused before she reappeared, snapping a candy cane in half she held one half to him, opening his mouth he smiled happily when Miyuki poked it in and poked the other half into the snowman's head.

"That's the weirdest snowman I've ever seen."

"How many have you seen?"

"Not many." Amaimon paused to eat the rest of the sweet when he had he patted her on the head. "Well done in making one weird snowman."

"Thank you! You helped though!"

"I helped and profited from this experience," Amaimon said thinking over the candy cane half that he just finished eating.


	39. Chapter 39

39

"You look confused," Miyuki and Okuri-inu were walking around and stumbled across Shiemi.

"Miyuki!"

"Hello!" Miyuki smiled and kept a hold of the wolfs lead, the past times the two have gone out for a walk she'd never put the leash on him. It annoyed him, Miyuki knew that, he hated to be restrained mainly because he'd never had to be restrained before.

"Miyuki can you help me?"

"I shall try my utmost hardest." Miyuki said while sitting beside her on the bench, the two of them were in the school grounds but school had finished.

"May I ask why you're here on your own?"

"I just walked and wound up here."

"Same here," Miyuki sighed and leaned back against the bench, Okuri-inu yawned, sensing she could be here a while leapt up onto the bench beside her and leant his head in her lap. "So Shiemi what is wrong?"

"Everyone is getting into the Christmas spirit." She started, Miyuki gave a nod. "And I keep getting stalked by this," Shiemi waved a plant at her. Miyuki took it from her hand and looked it over.

"You're getting stalked by mistletoe?"

"Yes! It isn't fair."

"Hey Shiemi?" Miyuki asked while getting her attention, she'd lifted the plant above her head and made a kissy face. Shiemi blushed and waved her hands at her, Miyuki laughed and gave it back to her. "Your reaction is cute!"

"Miyuki?"

"Yup?"

"How old are you?" Shiemi asked, Miyuki frowned and looked at her. "Do you not know?"

"I've forgotten." Miyuki bit her lip in thought, Shiemi looked up at the sky as it started to snow again. She patted the demon on the arm, "You look about sixteen seventeen."

"Am I?"

"Possibly!"

"Huh." Miyuki nodded and then looked at her sadly, "I will age differently to you."

"I know." Shiemi said while standing up, "I better get home! I don't want my mother to worry about me being out in the snow!" She grinned, "What about you?"

"Amaimon gave me free will to explore as long as I don't start fights or get ill in this weather." Miyuki nudged an annoyed wolf off of her lap and stood up too. Shiemi smiled and waved bye to her, Miyuki hummed.

_It's strange. _Okuri-inu looked up at the white haired girl beside him. _You're so different, in fact you two couldn't be anymore apart. Yet you're friends?_

"Yup!"

_You make friends with some strange people, _the wolf stalked away while pulling at the leash. Miyuki got tugged along behind him. _Say it._

"Oh what? You can't keep on reverting!"

_This little form annoys me._

"Fine!" Miyuki waved her arms in the air, "Only because it's you, Okuri-inu you have all my permission." She said while Okuri-inu reverted to his normal form, easily breaking the collar and leash which had restrained him. "Oh man! I'm going to need to steal you a new one!" Miyuki said while he gripped onto the back of her jumper and took off running towards the wall.

_Didn't you ever get taught that stealing is wrong?_

"No...well yes!" Miyuki said while looking up at him, he was still carrying her by her jumper collar in his mouth. "My mother did, but then my father wasn't one for morals and that." She paused, "You taught me to steal if I needed to."

_Yes but you don't need to steal me a collar or lead I am not a pet._

"Nope! You are my guardian!"

* * *

><p>Sitting on the windowsill looking out at the snowy city Amaimon sighed, Miyuki had been out for just over an hour. He was not worried of whatever it was that she was getting up to mainly because of the wolf being with her.<p>

Frowning lightly Amaimon watched as the familiar figure of a wolf jumped from roof top to roof top and then up onto the roof. Climbing out of the windowsill Amaimon clambered up to the roof, Okuri-inu turned and looked at him with Miyuki still hanging from his mouth by the collar of her jumper. "Amaimon! Hello," Miyuki waved her hands at him, the wolf was clearly not going to let her go for some reason.

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging."

"Evidently, did you have fun?"

"Mhmm! We bumped into Shiemi and then well we came back here."

"That sounds boring."

Miyuki pouted and crossed her arms, "What you may find boring I find fun."

"Then I've just got a new outlook on what you consider fun." Amaimon looked at the two of them boredly, Okuri-inu lowered his head to the ground and let Miyuki free at last. The wolf yawned and reverted back to his smaller form. Walking past them, completely ignoring whatever their conversation may be, he found a way to enter the building.

Miyuki smiled and skipped forward to stand in front of him, "What did you do while I was out?"

"Nothing."

"And you say what I did was boring! What you did was equally boring!" Miyuki giggled and wrapped her arms around herself. Without Okuri-inu near her she was feeling the cold yet again, frowning she mentally kicked herself. While she was out she should have got a coat, or at lest a scarf.


	40. Chapter 40

_I apologize in advance for this chapter being short! ;A;_

_I did it for a reason xD although i'm not to sure if that reason will work out for the better, or mentally kick me._

* * *

><p>40<p>

Miyuki laid using Amaimon's coat as a pillow again while he sat leaning against the wall looking out of the window. Crossing his arms he shook his head and rummaged in one of his pockets carefully as to not disturb the sleeping girl. Pulling out a handful of sweets he sat there eating them and looking back out of the window.

It was only at this time that anyone, including Amaimon, could realize how quiet the city could get, it was always so busy but there was the odd time when silence fell. It sort of seemed a little alien for it to be so quiet. Miyuki shot up suddenly and looked around with wide eyes, Amaimon popped the rest of his sweets in his mouth and turned to look at her.

She looked a little frightened, frowning he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her, Miyuki's head lolled to and fro before he stopped. Swallowing the sweets he looked at her blankly, "What's wrong with you?"

"I had a bad dream."

"That all?"

"B-but-"

"Dreams aren't real." Amaimon stated simply while patting her shoulders and then crossing his arms. He returned to looking out of the window and at the starry full mooned sky, Miyuki shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. Sliding his green eyes over to look at her he sighed, "Just lay back down and shut your eyes."

"But this dream was not really much of a dream!"

Amaimon frowned, "What do you mean?"

Miyuki looked slowly up at him from the floor, "Have you ever dreamt of something which just feels so real? That like...what you're dreaming of could literally be happening right in front of you?"

"I already told you I don't dream when I sleep." Amaimon stated thinking Miyuki was just being dramatic, she looked at him a little troubled before tucking some of her white hair behind her ears. He rolled his eyes, "A vision is it then? Or a case of deja vu?" He asked deciding that writing her off as being dramatic wasn't going to work because something really was troubling her.

Miyuki nodded, she reached out and uncrossed his arms, Amaimon just sat there and let her clamber onto his lap and lean against his shoulder. Once she was happy with that she placed his arms back how they were effectively holding onto her. "It was my home."

"Which one? You technically have three."

"The forest."

"What's wrong with it?"

"There was something."

"Something?"

"Shifting."

Amaimon frowned and looked down at her, Miyuki looked up at him with confused red eyes. "You're not making much sense."

"There's something in the forest which is shifting which shouldn't be there. I can feel it, it's heavy and dark and...nasty."

Amaimon raised an eyebrow at her, she was just being dramatic again, but her words did bother him slightly. Even the smallest change to that forest she would feel it, "Ask the wolf." He said after a few minutes of silence, the two of them were both technically the guardians of that forest. If she could sense this thing then so should he.

"I will in the morning."

"Why not do it right now if it's bothering you?"

"Because I'm comfy silly!" Miyuki laughed and managed to wriggle her way into using some of his coat as a cover. The two of them were practically wearing the coat, Amaimon frowned and looked down at her.

"Why are you laughing at me now for?"

"You're silly," she smiled and leaned back against his shoulder, Amaimon shrugged what sort of reason to laugh at him was that?


	41. Chapter 41

_Sorry for slight neglect! This chapter may suck cos i wrote it when i was half asleep. I'm also attempting to draw while still being half asleep, i just don't learn! Everything i'm going to do when half asleep will be a major fail :''D_

* * *

><p>41<p>

Okuri-inu walked slowly into the room, eyeing the two sleeping figures he turned and walked back out again. There was no point in waking them up, he'd receive a lot of rambling from Miyuki and a half arsed glare from Amaimon. It just wasn't worth suffering over, yawning and stretching his front legs out in front of him he shook his head.

He'd heard what Miyuki said, he'd also sensed something, she was right though there was something in the forest which shouldn't be there. But it seemed some what familiar to him, this caused the white wolf to look up at the sky confused. Without knowing it he had walked to the nearest window, looking up at the sunny sky he narrowed his eyes slightly.

There was definitely something happening in that forest.

* * *

><p>Miyuki wriggled and opened her eyes, opening her eyes to look directly into green ones she smiled. "Hello Amaimon!"<p>

"Hello."

"How are you this morning?"

"I can't feel my arm."

"Why not?"

"You're laying on it."

Miyuki blushed slightly and looked away from him and down at herself, sure enough she was laying on one of his arms. No wonder the feeling had gone from it, yet he didn't make any sudden movements, or any movements in the slightest to get his arm free. Miyuki frowned trying to remember the previous evening, she remembered the dream which caused her to frown more. Jumping when a long nailed finger and thumb came into her line of vision she looked at Amaimon.

"I don't like that look."

"You're not getting my eyes!" Miyuki exclaimed and put her hands over them, Amaimon lowered his hand and took to biting on his thumb nail. Peeking through her fingers she smiled at him, regardless if he just tried to get her eyes she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I was thinking," Amaimon said after he removed his nail from his mouth. "This thing in the forest, could it be another demon?"

_It is._

Miyuki bolted up to look at Okuri-inu who stood in the door way, "Hello!" She beamed happily, the wolf just stayed where he was and stared at the two of them. Eventually Amaimon sat up and rolled his arm in the socket to get the feeling back. Miyuki wasn't heavy in the slightest but having her use his arm as a pillow all night was enough for the feeling to go.

"What do you mean it is? Why would another demon go in there?"

_We're no longer there, anyone can go in there now._

"What does this mean? We have to go back?"

_No. _Okuri-inu shook his head and walked more into the room. _That'd be dangerous. This demon, I know it, I know this presence._

Amaimon looked at him and then at Miyuki who sat thinking, "How well do you know it?" Amaimon asked, Okuri-inu looked over at him and then at Miyuki. "By that look I guess the answer is; to well?"

_Yes._

"How well is to well? What is it to you? Brother? Sister? Father? Mother?" Amaimon questioned simply while rummaging in his coat pockets for something to eat. Miyuki looked from the wolf to him and then to the wolf again. Soon finding something Amaimon opened the bag of sweets and gestured for Miyuki to take one.

Popping a sweet into her mouth she pouted and leaned her head against her hands. "Who is this demon?"

_It is more tied to Miyuki than to me._

"What do you mean to me? I don't know any demons apart from you two, Rin and Mephisto." Miyuki said confused, Amaimon frowned and put a hand on her head and taking to playing with her hair. She smiled and curled up near him.

_You know father would want some active part in your life._

"Huh?" Miyuki opened her eyes and looked at him, "It's father?"

Okuri-inu looked at her blankly, _No._

"Oh..."

_I have the displeasure of telling you that he arranged you to be with another demon. This all seemed so simple but..._

"I'm here right?" Amaimon asked while stilling playing with Miyuki's white hair. "You hear that Miyuki? Your father kindly set you up with someone! How do you feel about that?"

"Why couldn't it have been with Amaimon?" Miyuki pouted and turned away from the wolf, he made a slight growling noise but stopped when Amaimon gave him a look.

_Only in the case of your human fathers death would he appear._

"Is he nice?" Miyuki looked over her shoulder at him, Okuri-inu shook his head which caused her to sit up and put her hands on the side of his face. "I can't." She paused and nudged her head against his and into his fur.

_I know. _He answered while closing his eyes, Amaimon pulled Miyuki away from him and shook her by her jumper collar.

"What do you suggest huh? It's mighty disrespectful to ignore daddy dearest wishes." Amaimon gave her one last shake before letting her go and crossing his arms. Miyuki popped up into his line of vision and smiled, "I shall ignore him! I don't even know him."


	42. Chapter 42

42

"We kill him!" Amaimon hit Miyuki over the head, "Ouch!"

"Idiot! You can't just kill the demon which your father set you up with."

"What do you suggest then? You're not really one for reason."

Amaimon crossed his arms and looked at her, Miyuki frowned and looked down at the floor. "Don't look so sad Miyuki." He said, she looked up at him and then at the floor again. "Maybe brother could help?"

"He'd just tell me to go I know he will!"

"He may do," Amaimon paused. "Then maybe seeking out his help isn't wise."

"So we're going to deal with this on our own?"

"Yeah," he frowned and looked at her. "Somehow."

_Two idiots scheming up a plan there? _

"I am no idiot," Miyuki frowned, "Why did you have to tell me? I could have just stayed blissfully unaware and stayed here!"

_What else was I meant to do? What if he came to you? In fact he most likely will considering you're not in the forest._

"You say he'd come to her? That's alright Miyuki when he does come you can tell him to piss off," Amaimon nodded. "Problem solved."

Miyuki and Okuri-inu glanced at each other and then at him. "Somehow I don't think that'll work."

"Ok so killing him is out of the question and so is telling him to disappear. What else is there?"

"What if I leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yeah, I'll go away."

"But you can't leave," Amaimon put his hands in front of him and leant forward to look Miyuki in the eyes. "You leave and I will be bored again."

Miyuki shook her head, "I don't want to leave either! This is my home."

_So what? By sounds of it you two have come to no decision. _

"Like you're any help," Amaimon snapped and narrowed his eyes at the wolf sitting a little to the side of Miyuki. "As far as I can see you've just ruined your sisters happiness, well done." He stood up and walked towards the window. Glancing over his shoulder he rolled his eyes before jumping out and disappearing from the room.

* * *

><p>"What do we do?"<p>

_I don't know, I only knew that this would happen if all people tied to you were to die._

"Excluding you?"

_Excluding me._

"B-but..." Miyuki trailed off and frowned down at the floor. "Surely my mother wasn't up for this."

_Can you remember her?_

"Not really."

_You know this seemed like the plausible thing to do in her mind. Well to agree to it that is. You're a demon Miyuki, whether you try and hide that fact or not. No human would want to be with you._

"That's harsh isn't it?"

_Do you know of any human who would want to be-_

"Shut up! I could have lived a normal life, well semi normal life! I could have grown up normally, I could have settled down with a human if the moment arose. But I can't and I refuse to go with some stranger! Your words are stupid, you were about to say do I know any human who would get with a demon?" Miyuki stood up and brushed her grey and black stripped trousers down. Sticking her hands in her jumper pockets she looked down at the wolf in front of her. "My answer is yes, my mother is one of few people who bought other people like me into the world." She paused, "It's not uncommon although rare." Turning and walking towards the window her boots made slight scuffing noises against the wooden flooring.

"You're torn, which alliance is stronger? The one you made with father to stay and look after me, or the one you made to me to always be with me and go and do whatever I do?" Miyuki looked over her shoulder at him, "Think about it." Jumping out of the window Miyuki scrambled up to the roof. Looking around the darkened city she gave a shiver, although the snow had stopped it was still covering everything.

* * *

><p>After running around the city, Miyuki eventually frowned at the ground when it shuddered. People were exclaiming about an earthquake. Walking forward she got odd looks when she was walking more to the source of the quake.<p>

Soon the buildings dwindled away and a tree line came into view, taking up running Miyuki had to struggle through the high snow. Falling over she picked herself up and clambered up the rest of the hill. Peeking over the top she sighed and shook her head, crouching hitting the ground was Amaimon. An odd sense of deja vu kicked in for her, they met in similar circumstances. Standing up she ran towards where he was crouching, obviously hearing the noise Amaimon perked up and turned to look at her.

He turned just as she pounced on him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I was worried! I wondered where you went! I looked everywhere for you!" Miyuki exclaimed and nudged her head more against his shoulder. Amaimon looked up at the starry sky and then to the white haired girl on him, lifting up an arm he patted her on the head.

"You found me."


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Can you stop making earthquakes happen? The people down there are really freaking out." Miyuki giggled and sat up and looked at Amaimon, he looked up at her boredly and nodded.

"Sure," he sat up which threw off her balance, readjusting to sit on his lap Miyuki looked at the snow. "You got annoyed at him too huh?"

"Yeah."

"I guess brothers can be annoying," Amaimon scratched the back of his neck in thought and then patted her on the head. "We'll figure something out."

"I don't want to go back, I finally got used to everything here."

"Not everything though."

"Huh?"

Amaimon rolled his eyes and watched as Miyuki gave a yelp. "You're still not hiding it, but I guess that won't matter because you'll soon be out of here."

"Hey! You're contradicting your words! One minute you sound like you're going to help me and then the next you sound completely up for me going!" Miyuki whined and jumped up from his lap and took off walking towards the small hill. Standing up slowly Amaimon walked after her, she looked over her shoulder at him angrily yet didn't comment.

"I'm merely trying to think of how to break a contract that your father created with a stranger."

"B-but," Miyuki stuttered and turned to look at him. "I'm bound to you! You named me." Miyuki whined and lifted the hood of her jumper up when it started to snow yet again. Amaimon just looked at her, "And I bet you're way cooler than whatever demon my father has lined up for me!"

"I'm cool?"

"Heck yeah!" Miyuki grinned and jumped to latch onto his arm. "What's more cooler than being the Earth King?" She giggled and looked up at him, Amaimon blinked and slid his eyes to her.

"You have a point, although boosting my ego you have a point."

"I do? I mean I did!" Miyuki nodded and started to walk when he did. "I was just paying you a compliment...I didn't know my complimenting had a point."

Amaimon rolled his eyes, "I just hope whoever he is he is strong." Amaimon smirked, his smirk grew into a huge grin. Miyuki looked up at him worriedly, shaking her head she jumped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Amaimon!" She pouted, "You don't need to fight-"

"Miyuki you don't see the point of this. Your father obviously set you up with someone unknown to you just to ensure you'd be alright. But also that...well I'll be blunt, that your offspring would be the strongest they could be." Amaimon explained with a bored expression, Miyuki pulled a face.

"Ew...offspring? I don't want children!"

"You didn't let me finish," he rolled his eyes. "But there is no one, apart from my brothers, that is stronger than me on Earth."

"Ew! I don't want children with you!" Miyuki squealed rather girlishly before taking a step back from him, Amaimon smirked and patted her on the head.

"I don't want children either, they're annoying."

"Okuri-inu would eat them."

"That's unexpected." Amaimon removed his hand from her head. "Would he?"

Miyuki just smirked and turned away, skipping down the hill and suddenly slipping Amaimon rolled his eyes and walked after her. Scooping her up he leapt up onto a nearby roof top and kept on going until the abandoned building came into view.

* * *

><p>"So here's what we do," Amaimon stopped pacing and crouched down in front of Miyuki who put down a book she was reading. "You go back and see who this demon is right?"<p>

"Do I really have to?"

"If he comes here big brother will be majorly annoyed, I can't be bothered to witness his bad mood." Amaimon pouted and pulled out a lollipop.

"B-but-"

"Miyuki if he comes here you won't fight and I will! One of us has to be the demon here and it sure as hell isn't going to be you is it? You can't fight," Amaimon flicked her on the head, "You're to human to fight."

"I'm not human!"

"You pretty much are," he looked at her blankly, Miyuki huffed and crossed her arms. Ruffling her hair he stood up and started pacing again. "You need to confront him anyway! The sooner the better, and if he doesn't get the point of you declining the offer I will pop in and kill him." Amaimon grinned happily at whatever thoughts were drifting through his mind, whereas Miyuki looked at him worriedly again.

"You'd kill him for me?"

"That's plan b." Amaimon looked over his shoulder at her, Miyuki smiled and jumped up. She skipped over to stand in front of him, gripping onto the lollipop stick she failed to pull it out of his mouth several times before he finally opened his mouth. Amaimon looked at her unhappily while she waved it in his line of vision, she held it out of his grasp which made him run after to try and get it back.


	44. Chapter 44

_I'm trying to do as many updates as possible before Christmas ._

* * *

><p>44<p>

It was slightly alien to Miyuki standing at the tree line of the forest, Okuri-inu beside her sniffed the air and then looked up at her. Looking over her shoulder she looked at Amaimon who waved a lazy hand at her.

He seemed more than laid back by her returning back to her second home. "Alright," giving a nod she took a step forward and then another. Soon the surrounding area was the familiar trees that she'd climbed up numerous times.

_Be careful._

"I would rather you not tell me something like that. Makes me creep out," Miyuki whined and wrapped her arms around herself. Okuri-inu just looked up at her and then straight ahead, there was nothing really out of place. In fact everything looked exactly the same as the last time she was here. The only thing which told her otherwise was Okuri-inu who kept on twitching and looking around. It was eerily quiet though, for a forest which would usually be teeming with different noises it was silent.

Stopping Miyuki frowned and watched as a figure flitted gracefully towards them. The figure was male with long black hair, taking a step back Miyuki frowned even more at him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You are?" The man asked ignoring her question, Okuri-inu huffed out a sigh and looked between the two. "Miyuki." She answered, "Who are you?"

"Me? Who? Oh yes I am Hiro."

Okuri-inu and Miyuki exchanged a look and looked at him. "Huh..well I guess it's nice to meet you," Miyuki quickly bowed and then stood up straight. Jumping when Hiro was standing in front of her she frowned. "You're creepy."

"And you're very pretty."

"Huh," Miyuki said shakily while taking a step back. "Are you the one my father set me up with?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I have to decline the offer. You see I don't want no part in being married or whatever to someone I don't know." Miyuki said thoughtfully her answer didn't please Hiro who not only grabbed her around the throat and pushed her roughly against a tree. But also kicked Okuri-inu away when he tried to help her.

Miyuki struggled against the grip on her throat, "Let me go!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Hiro asked with a growing smile, Miyuki growled and lashed out. Kicking him in the leg she jumped up to grip onto the tree. Looking at the angered man she clambered up the tree back wards. She was climbing up the tree facing the ground, this way she could see what Hiro was doing. Okuri-inu had disappeared which annoyed her slightly, her eyes widened when Hiro jumped up to climb after her.

Letting out an annoyed sound she kicked off from the tree and aimed to land on the leafy ground. Hiro grabbed her by the collar as she passed and threw her against the forest floor. Landing kneeling over top of her he smiled, "Stop playing hard to get it's annoying."

"Amaimon!" She screamed as loud as she could, she looked to the side as Okuri-inu came pounding towards them in his full demon form. Miyuki frowned, how he managed to do that she wouldn't know.

Sliding from the wolfs back Amaimon pointed at Hiro, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Hiro said thoughtfully, "Good question. The answer is, I'm having some private time with-" Hiro didn't manage to finish his sentence thanks to Amaimon kicking him off of Miyuki. Okuri-inu stepped in, picked her up by her jumper collar and ran off.

"Woah," Miyuki shivered in the wolfs gentle clutches, trying to look over her shoulder she frowned when she couldn't see any sign of Amaimon. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

_He's the Earth King Miyuki. If he can't beat up one annoying demon then what good is he?_

"Now now I know you don't like me but that's a little harsh."

"Amaimon!" Miyuki waved her arms up at him, he was sitting crouched in a tree. Okuri-inu lowered his head and let her scramble towards the tree. He jumped down and took a few steps back when Miyuki threw her arms around his neck. Letting go of him and putting her hands on his cheeks she grinned, "You fought him?"

"I knocked him out."

"That's good enough for me!"

"Miyuki he will come after you." Amaimon said while looking down at her blankly, "He cannot let you go, if he does I'm rather sure your father will kill him."

"That's it!" Miyuki patted him on the cheeks before jumping away and skipping to Okuri-inu. "I'll just find my father!"

_Oh dear, how easy do you make that task sound?_

"What? Someone has to stop Hiro from trying to get me! Father set this little thing up and he can stop it too!" Miyuki exclaimed and looked up at the wolf. "I don't want someone to die because of something father has done."

"There's that human pacifist side of yours again," Amaimon walked up to her and put a hand on her hair. "You may not want him to die because of something your father has done, but I would kill him."

_Oh why?_

"Shut up you," Amaimon muttered and walked to his side. "Come on get us home."

_What am I a taxi service now? No. You can walk. _Okuri-inu tilted his head away from Amaimon who stood cross armed next to him. Amaimon stood staring boredly up at him hoping he'd change his mind and let him up.

"Come on then! Lets get home, I'm hungry and need to sleep." Miyuki skipped to the side of the wolf, who instantly lowered to the ground to let her up. As soon as Amaimon walked closer to him he stood back up. Leaning down Miyuki extending her hand to him, reaching up and clutching onto it she pulled him up to sit in front of her.


	45. Chapter 45

_Sorry for the late updating! But i had serious problems with writers block, which was a major bummer! I needed to have a serious brain storm of what the hoohaa i'm doing in this story. But! I have a plan, a full proof plan which sadly means that the story is coming to an end._

_By "an end" i mean give it another possible four chapters or whatever and then it'll be finished! xD_

_I'm not one for rushing endings unless i need to..i'm rambling..._

* * *

><p>45<p>

Okuri-inu ran as quickly as he could out of the forest. Soon the tree line could be seen, beyond the tree line was a small field which disappeared into the city buildings. Miyuki wrapped her arms around Amaimon's waist and peered over his shoulder. "How long do you think we've got?"

"A few hours." He looked over his shoulder at her, Miyuki nodded slowly and shut her eyes. He would have killed him, Amaimon kicked himself mentally. He would have killed him but the main task in hand was to meet the mystery demon and to get Miyuki to safety if she got into trouble. Killing wasn't on the list of things to do.

Although he wanted to kill him.

"You shouldn't frown so much." Miyuki pouted and poked his cheek, "But then again you have a creepy smile." She shook her head and smiled, "I like your creepy smile!" Amaimon didn't know how to take this so he just nodded and looked at the busying city that was below them. Okuri-inu was padding his way across a rooftop not in any particular hurry to get home.

"How do we find my father?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but I think you should start your search closer to home." Amaimon said while looking down at the white wolf. "Start with your brother."

"Huh? Oh! Good thinking." Miyuki looked over his shoulder at Okuri-inus head, "Do you know where he is?"

_No._

"Answered to quickly there, congratulations on making yourself look suspicious." Amaimon said and suffered a growl. The wolf stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the two of them. "Lets try this again," Amaimon paused. "Where's your father?"

_I don't know._

"Surely his own son would know the whereabouts of him?"

_Stop rephrasing the question. Each of your questions have the same meaning, just like all of my answers share the same meaning. _Okuri-inu growled annoyed. _I don't know where he is._

"But why? You have told me in the past about him!"

_But that doesn't mean I know where he is does it? That just means I know stuff about him._

"Steady on now don't go getting snappy at Miyuki." Amaimon frowned and took to nibbling on his thumb nail.

* * *

><p>"Does he travel?"<p>

"I don't know."

_He's a demon of course he travels._

"Is he in Japan?"

"I don't know."

_Most likely, he would have to be to see that Hiro was around to see Miyuki._

"Does that mean he was watching them meet?" Amaimon asked, he put a hand over Miyuki's mouth before she could say "I don't know," yet again. He didn't need her to mindlessly repeat herself, it was all to obvious that she had absolutely no idea where her father was. It was Okuri-inu who Amaimon paid the most attention to when he was asking the questions.

The wolf in question sat in thought before letting out a yawn and taking to cleaning his paws. There was mud still stuck in his white fur that seriously needed removing. Miyuki crawled over to him and picked some leaves from his fur. The three of them had only been back in the building all a matter of half an hour.

That half an hour was spent asking more or less the same questions over and over again. It was slowly starting to annoy Amaimon. His impatience was starting to kick in and the more times Okuri-inu avoided a question – much like he was now, putting more attention into cleaning his fur than answering serious questions – the chances of even remotely trying to find Miyuki and his father was dwindling ever more quickly.

"So there was a likelihood of him watching the whole moment?" Amaimon asked while giving Miyuki's tail a yank, this made her slide back on the wooden flooring to sit next to him again. There was a minor jealousy thing niggling in Amaimon. Miyuki shouldn't pay the wolf so much attention when he was clearly finding any possible feat to avoid answering the questions.

Okuri-inu lifted his head up from his paw, the two got caught into a minor stare down. Miyuki popped in both of their line of vision before crawling off. She only took a step forward and resulted being pulled back down.

Amaimon had yet again yanked at her tail, she'd given up trying to stop him doing that. It was obvious it was a bad trait that he'd got into and was not going to shake off any time soon. Pulling her tail from his grip she rubbed the fur and tried to scamper off again. He grabbed hold of her ankle, "Stop trying to leave."

"I'm not! I'm just hungry," Miyuki whined and wriggled on the floor.

Along with the slight jealousy an odd protective feeling kicked in along with paranoia. Amaimon had drilled it into his head that Hiro would pluck her away at any given chance when she was on her own.


	46. Chapter 46

_Sorry for late updating! ;n; I got like...super stuck! D: But! I believe i may know what i'm doing now...i think i do xD_

* * *

><p>46<p>

"No is the answer to your question." Mephisto leaned back in his chair. It had been several days since he last saw Miyuki and Amaimon, but now they were standing in front of his desk both picking things up and looking over them. The similarities between the two was uncanny, and not to mention a little creepy.

"Oh that's a shame," Amaimon said while rummaging in his pocket and pulling out a lollipop. Miyuki perked up and went to raid through his jacket pockets too. This action caused her tail to suffer a nasty yank and a hit on the head.

Mephisto winced, "Can you please be more nice to poor little Miyuki? Seriously your manners are awful!" He despaired for Miyuki honestly he did. He still felt incredibly sorry for her for having to put up with Amaimon, out of all demons to be stuck with, he was one of the ones you'd not want. Sniffing and taking a step away from the green haired boy Miyuki stood holding her tail and stroking the fur. "So no demons have shown up on the radar?" Miyuki repeated their earlier question.

Amaimon suddenly had the bright spark idea of instead of interrogating Okuri-inu they should go ask Mephisto if any demons had popped up. The other reason for doing this was because the white wolf was getting more and more agitated, he and Amaimon had actually got so worked up in the act of asking questions and answering them. That the wolf couldn't take answering the same questions over and over again that he'd lashed out.

Nearly having his head in the mouth of a angry wolf was not how Amaimon wanted to spend a morning.

Mephisto looked from his brother, who stood with a dazed look on his face, and back to Miyuki, who stood looking mournfully at her tail. Rolling his eyes he stood up, walking over to the white haired female he ushered her to sit down in a chair. "No, although why do you two ask this question?"

"Erm..." Miyuki looked up at him with wide red eyes, Mephisto just looked at her sternly waiting an answer.

"Miyuki's dad is meant to be popping up." Amaimon said while tilting his head to look at the two. Mephisto moved away from her and looked at him seriously. "She wants to find him."

"You don't know where your own father is?"

"Erm...he left me and my mother with some random man..." Miyuki said thoughtfully, Amaimon nodded confirming that, Mephisto never got told about the murder of Miyuki's mother, by her adopted father. "I envy you two knowing where your dad is," she pouted and crossed her arms. The brothers looked at each other and then at her.

"Ok I may have lied," Mephisto held his hands up. "There has been demons, but not high levelled ones. Unless your father is a little weakling then no, I'm no help. For once! What a shame I cannot help you two on this failing quest!" Mephisto exclaimed in a sing song tone. Amaimon looked at him bluntly whereas Miyuki just frowned.

"It is not failing!" Miyuki said defiantly, Mephisto pulled a face and then looked at her a little shocked. In the small time he'd known her he'd never seen her raise her voice in such a way. She was so certain that she as well as Amaimon would find her missing father.

Opening his mouth to reply Mephisto shook his head when Miyuki stuck her tongue out and ran to the window and leapt out.

"Where are you going?" Amaimon muttered while shuffling over to the window and took to twirling the lollipop stick. Sliding his eyes over to Mephisto he slowly smiled, "I think you just got told off by Miyuki."

"And it looks like you're getting much enjoyment out of this. Although something is troubling me," Mephisto sat down. "Once you reunite father and daughter what are you going to do? Obviously she'll want to be with him unless there's more to this tale than you're letting on."

Amaimon shook his head and waved a hand at the purple haired demon. "There's nothing more to it." He said while hopping up to crouch on the windowsill, jumping out of the window he left Mephisto.

Standing up from the chair he walked over to the window, looking out he watched the retreating form of Amaimon. He knew he was lying about something, it was a little obvious. That and the two of them never came to him for help, so something was definitely up. Was he possibly going to try and discover what the two were up to? No, Mephisto had better things to do, let his brother and his little friend go about their business. If whatever they were planning failed he could always be there to say "I told you so," even though he wouldn't know what was going on. He'd say it mainly because it would annoy Amaimon.

* * *

><p>"This is really useless!" Miyuki jumped and narrowly missed colliding with Amaimon, she was trying to see if she could jump from the bannister of the stairs and latch onto the wall. She was bored and stumped for any ideas.<p>

Jumping and looking to the white haired demon who was slowly sliding down the wall, Amaimon tilted his head to the side when she flopped back and landed on her back with her arms stretched out. Walking up the stairs and crouching down beside her he reached out and flicked some of her white spiky hair out of her face. Smiling up at him Miyuki backward rolled and crouched in front of him.

"Do you think it's useless or are you just paying attention to Mephisto?"

"You're not paying attention to your own brother?"

"No."

Miyuki pulled a face and scratched her head in thought, "Do you think he was telling us the truth?"

"Probably not, I don't know. Maybe he was? If any high levelled demons did suddenly pop up I think we'd notice." Amaimon paused, "That and I'm sure your brother would act differently if your father suddenly appeared."

"You're right."

"Has he been acting any differently?"

"No, he's just sleeping loads...like usual! He's so lazy!"

"He's been domesticated."

"I've not domesticated him!"

"No he has domesticated himself." Amaimon stood up and helped Miyuki to stand up too. The two stood there on the landing before walking up the rest of the steps. Okuri-inu peeked out of a room and narrowed his eyes at them. He clearly had heard everything they said about him, Amaimon shrugged he didn't care about offending the demon.


	47. Chapter 47

_I'm really sorry for not updating. I am not going to lie, i've been avoiding writing this because i got super duper stuck._

* * *

><p>47<p>

All of a sudden the weather had taken a sudden change. From cold to warm in the matter of days. Miyuki never knew she suffered with the heat. Being in a forest all the time she was always surrounded by shade. There would always be somewhere to hide to cool off, there would always be some form of water around.

Slowly her eyes opened and a blurred shape hovered above. "Hey Miyuki! Welcome back to the world of the living!" She frowned and her eyes slid shut. She recognized that voice but she couldn't pin it down. Her head was all fuzzy, opening her eyes again she saw another blurred shape.

"Miyuki!" The voice – female – exclaimed and Miyuki couldn't help but jump when something cold was put on her forehead. "You overheated."

"Not that I'm surprised, don't you know to dress cooler in hot weather?" Miyuki frowned, "Don't look at me like that!" Her eyes finally focussed and she narrowed her eyes at Rin again. "You're running around decked in black clothes, don't you know black attracts the sun?"

"N-no." She answered feebly, Rin sighed and shook his head. "Where am I?"

"In the school grounds."

"Oh."

"What bought you here Miyuki?" She tilted her head and looked at Shiemi. The blonde smiled and removed the wet cloth from her forehead. Between them they managed to help her sit. Although sitting up made her head swim slightly.

"Please don't puke." Rin pulled a face at her when she apparently looked like she was about to be sick.

"Maybe we should get you home?" Shiemi questioned and looked at Rin, he didn't look to willing on the account of possibly seeing Amaimon. But then he couldn't just leave her out here laying in one of the playgrounds.

"Can I just sit for a moment?"

"Sure you can!" Shiemi beamed and sat holding onto her arm tightly. Even when sitting up Miyuki still wobbled slightly.

Miyuki reached up and scratched her head. "Why did I come here?"

"You don't remember?" Rin looked at her confused. Miyuki glanced at him quickly and hummed. "Well whatever the reason you must have ran. You don't just overheat when walking."

"Why would I run here?"

"How am I meant to know?" Rin frowned and looked at her seriously. She was asking him the questions like he'd know the answers. Shiemi sat opposite to him still holding onto her arm, with her spare hand she pressed the cold cloth to the back of Miyuki's neck. The white haired demon jumped and shuddered.

Miyuki frowned and looked around as if she was looking for something. "Have you two seen a white wolf?"

"No," Shiemi shook her head. "We just finished class and saw you collapsed here."

"You had a right crowd around you." Rin said while shaking his head. "We had to push them away."

"Right." Miyuki said and smiled. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"...They didn't question my appearance?"

"Well I heard one girl commenting on how cool your hair was. And another saying they wanted your boots." At this Miyuki tugged at her white hair and looked at her scuffed up boots.

"Those are compliments right?"

"Yeah." Rin looked at her stupidly, Miyuki was a little clueless with humans. The three just sat in silence, Miyuki frowned and jumped up a little to quickly and Rin and Shiemi both had to grip onto her arms to stop her from falling.

"What are you doing?" Rin shouted at her angrily. Miyuki shook her head and pushed him and Shiemi away from her. He was about to exclaim something at her when he looked over at her and saw her blocking a long sword. Only where she was still stricken from overheating she didn't quite block correctly, or what she was doing couldn't be classed as a block at all.

Miyuki had lifted her arms up to swat the attack away, only the owner of the sword had changed tactics at the last second. One of Miyuki's arms had the sword entering it through the forearm and it was pinned to her shoulder. The sword exiting her shoulder and sticking out menacingly with blood dripping from it.


	48. Chapter 48

48

"Found you again!" Miyuki didn't answer the long dark haired man. Rin and Shiemi both stayed back looking confused. The man tilted his head to the side and looked at them. "Friends?" He said in a odd disbelieving tone. "You have friends?" Miyuki still didn't answer him, if anything it looked like she was about to keel over and loose consciousness again.

Rin looked at Shiemi, both with determined expressions. There was no one else in the school so them fighting to help Miyuki would go unnoticed. Or so they hoped. Rin was the first to jump up and run towards them.

The man pulled the sword from Miyuki and she collapsed backwards. "Shiemi! Help Miyuki!" Rin shouted while pulling the Kurikara sword out from its sheath. Blue flames erupted around him the dark haired man's eyes widened and he took several steps back.

"Not so big against someone your own size huh?"

"Rin you're shorter than him." Miyuki drawled from her laying position. He shot her a look, she was ruining the moment by pointing out the blatant obvious. Shiemi crouched next to her trying to help out the best she could. There wasn't actually anything she could do, demons healed a lot quicker than humans. By the time Shiemi had reached her side her wounds were already in the stages of healing.

So instead the blonde helped her to stand up. "Who is this joker anyway huh?" Rin asked while keeping his attention directly on the man in front of him.

"Joker? I am Hiro." Hiro said confused and put a hand to his chest and bowed slightly. The three looked at each other quickly and looked at him.

"Why did you attack Miyuki?"

"Because she ran away from me."

"You don't attack someone just because they run from you." Shiemi said quietly while taking a step back from Miyuki. Her expression had hardened and a determined look spread on her face. It was unnerving, it was even more unnerving when the realization dawned on her; she was the only human here.

She seemingly wasn't the only one who noticed this. Hiro slid his blue eyes over to look at her. A grin spread across his face. Yet the grin disappeared when he glanced at Miyuki. "Back off!" She shouted and ran speedily at him. Rin had to jump out of the way to avoid her running into him. He actually had no idea that she was this quick.

Much like any demon when pushed to the edge, Miyuki's speed and strength had enhanced greatly. Hiro got kicked away and went shuttling over the gravel. He ended up smacking into a wall in a small crater. Miyuki took a few steps back and walked up to Rin.

The two regarded each other, she looked over the blue flames with an expression close to awe. Whereas Rin looked over Miyuki with an expression of confusion. She looked so different in her minor demon form. Her hair for one didn't seem to know which direction to stay in, so instead it stuck up in odd directions. The length had also grown slightly. Miyuki grinned and scratched the back of her neck.

"I think I remember why I ran here." Rin looked at her dead panned, trust her to say something like that at a time like this. Although he was glad that she'd remembered, despite the fact that it was rather obvious now as to why she came here. Miyuki lowered her arm and turned to the wall where Hiro was pulling himself out from. Rin looked over her rather long nailed hands, each nail was like a small dagger. White fur travelled from her hand to her elbow. Much like her hair the fur on her arms stuck up in odd directions.

"He's going to go for Shiemi."

"What?" Rin said confused, Miyuki looked at him, she twitched and looked over her shoulder. Hiro was pacing towards them slowly. Both of their guards raised again and prepared for whatever he had in mind.

"She's the only human here. No offence to her but she's an easy target. Hiro is here for me, to get me he will go through you two. Or anyone close to me." Miyuki explained, Rin looked at her back. She wasn't kidding.

The two of them prepared for impact from Hiro but it never came. The two jumped back and shielded Shiemi from projected concrete and railing. When the smoke cleared the two raised an eyebrow at Amaimon standing on Hiro's stomach and looking down at him boredly.

"You have a sword," he stated obviously. Rin rolled his eyes, he now knew where Miyuki got the "state the obvious" trait from. Amaimon reached down and went to pluck it from his hands. Hiro wasn't having any of it and pushed the green haired demon off of himself and leapt up. "I want it." Amaimon looked with marvel filled eyes at the sword.

Miyuki and Rin looked at each other, they both looked at Shiemi. She looked utterly terrified, but for the most part fine. Hiro and Amaimon's stare down got cut short by the darker haired one of the two leaping in the air and running towards them.

Standing in front of Shiemi, the two got prepared to fend him off of the blonde haired girl. His attack yet again got cut short when a white paw swiped at him and pinned him to the ground.

_So help me I will rip your head off. _Miyuki grinned, "Hi Okuri-inu!" _Not now idiot. _Miyuki sagged and made a whining noise. Rin opted not to comment on how one minute she was deadly serious and the next she's back to her normal jokey self.

"Oh what a predicament I come across!" The group all looked to Mephisto as he walked or more like skipped his way down to them. "Stop destroying my school please." He narrowed his eyes at Hiro considering he was the main problem here. "Now then!" Clapping his hands together her smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. It was anything but a nice smile, "Care to tell me what's going on?" Mephisto mainly directed the question to Amaimon and Miyuki.

But it wasn't them who answered, "That lunatic just attacked Miyuki!" Rin exclaimed and point the sword at the pinned man. Hiro struggled under Okuri-inu's paw. Mephisto looked at the man boredly, clearly not amused by his presence at all.


	49. Chapter 49

_Yes! Success is mine! I actually managed to give myself a kick up the butt and update this early...for once!_

* * *

><p>49<p>

"Well this just won't do will it? I can't have you lot tussling around on school property." Mephisto said in a tone which was meant to be lecturing. He swatted Miyuki's hand away from his desk and narrowed his eyes at Amaimon. He was hoping that the candy eating demon would control her somewhat. For once – and Mephisto couldn't believe this thought crossed his mind, – he would let Amaimon yank Miyuki's tail if it meant letting him finish what he had to say.

But no such luck, so every five seconds or so he found himself swatting her hands away from his desk. Eventually though obviously watching her get her hands hit every so often was getting annoying for Amaimon. Who in turn grabbed a hold of her wrists and gripped onto them tightly. There was a sickening crunch noise and Miyuki screamed.

"Amaimon! Let her go!" This whole moment had got off track, Mephisto stood up from his desk and ushered Miyuki to sit down. "No need to try and snap her wrists."

"She was getting annoying."

"She was annoying me too but you don't see me trying to impair her ability to use her hands." Mephisto despaired at his brother, Rin stood next to Amaimon in silence. Which was strange, for once Rin was silent. Shiemi wasn't included in this little meeting considering she didn't directly get involved in the earlier fight.

"Can I go?"

"No." Mephisto looked at Rin. It seemed his moment of silence had now ended. Lowering his hand and putting it back in his pocket Rin just gave a nod. "Right where was I?"

"You were lecturing us." Miyuki pointed out while looking at her bruised wrists. She hummed and waved her hands around.

"What are you doing?" Mephisto questioned simply irritated.

"Trying to get feeling back into them." Miyuki stated obviously and looked up at him through white lashes. Running a hand down his face Mephisto patted her on the head, "Little Miyuki, feeling will return back soon. So can you do me a massive favour?"

"A favour?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Sit there and be quiet."

"Yes sir," Miyuki said deflatedly and put her hands in her lap and looked straight ahead. Mephisto opened his mouth to continue his lecture but stopped when Miyuki let out a giggle. He just gave her a look which caused a small eep to escape from her.

"Now then." Mephisto started again, third time lucky. "Why on earth were you lot fighting?"

"Well Hiro is after me!" Miyuki exclaimed and then clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry I broke the favour."

Mephisto shook his head at her. "You roped these two in too huh?"

"No no! Amaimon is helping me and Rin is oblivious."

"Hey!" The younger boy exclaimed, they directed their attention at him. Scratching his head thoughtfully Rin shrugged. "Actually she's right, I have no clue what's going on. Therefore can I go?"

"For the second time no." Mephisto frowned at Rin, he was being very persistent with wanting to leave. Not that he actually blamed him.

"Hiro is a demon which Miyuki's father saw fit to impose on her." Amaimon said boredly while rummaging in his pockets. Pulling out a box of pocky he decided to jump up onto the desk instead of walking around it, he then gave some to Miyuki whose eyes were filled with childlike wonder. This caused Mephisto to exclaim numerous things at him and push him off.

Landing in a small heap Amaimon pushed his coat out of his vision. "That was mean, why'd you do that for brother?"

"Why?" Mephisto exclaimed, and went to throw some sort of inanimate object at him. He didn't however when he had to shout at Rin – who was backing away and towards the door slowly – and then at Miyuki to eat quietly.

"Lets get back on track here yes?" Mephisto asked and nudged Miyuki out of his chair. All this shouting and attempting to lecture was getting tiring. Miyuki crawled out of the chair with a pocky stick in her mouth. She scampered over and sat crouching next to Amaimon, he was sitting cross legged and didn't seem to have any plans of moving any time soon.

"You said impose. When you say impose am I to presume that there are possible wedding bells for little Miyuki soon?"

"You're getting married?" Rin said confused. Miyuki looked from him and then to Mephisto and then back again.

"No," Amaimon said sternly and waved another pocky stick out to Miyuki. She let out a happy sound and clasped onto his hand to get to the biscuit treat. "She is not getting married."

"Oh?" Mephisto smirked and leaned his head on his entwined hands. He looked at the two sidewards, "Why so? You going to stop this Hiro?"

"I could do."

"Could?" Rin repeated. "He's after Miyuki! You have to stop him!" The two looked over at him after his outburst. Miyuki's attention was still on the pocky stick.

"He is in our custody, therefore I cannot allow you to harm him."

"I wouldn't harm, I would just want to play for a little while."

"Harm and play are the same thing when it comes to you, you sadistic weirdo." Mephisto shook his head. "So ok, I think we've finally got a summary. You fought Hiro, because he was after Miyuki?"

"Yeah." Rin said slowly.

"Alright, you can finally go."

"What?"

"Go, shoo! You wanted to go now you can! You better before Yukio comes running around hunting for you." Mephisto sighed, Rin didn't need to get told twice he was out the door in a blink of an eye. "You ran here and fainted." Miyuki nodded, "And you conveniently appeared and saved the day."

"Yes." Amaimon said while patting Miyuki on the head and taking to playing with her hair. He had long decided he liked her hair, it was the same colour as moonlight yet had a mind of its own and stuck up in odd positions.

"The rest of the story comes from our little prisoner from below." Mephisto said referring to the prison of which Hiro was currently bound up in. No doubt the long haired demon was trying to break free. But even if he did he'd have to go through all the exorcists which were down there, not to mention the exorcists backup in the form of Okuri-inu. The wolf had demanded to stay watching him while he talked to Miyuki and the other two demons.

Heaving a sigh Mephisto looked at the two demons still sitting intently on the floor. They were so much trouble.


	50. Chapter 50

_I'm sad to say that we're nearing the end ;n; it always saddens me when stories come to an end._

* * *

><p>50<p>

"Come come now, you can tell us all! We are all friends here no?" Hiro glared up at Mephisto. "Oh maybe we're not." He sighed, behind him Amaimon stood with Miyuki peeking over his shoulder. Hiro was bound up and handcuffed so he well and truly couldn't move. Sitting with his back against the wall of his cell he looked at the three of them.

By now the other exorcists which were down here acting as guards had left. All except Okuri-inu who sat near to Miyuki watching him intently.

"What do you want to know?" Hiro sighed dramatically and lolled his head to the side. "Not that I will tell you." He stuck his tongue out at them.

"I'll rip that tongue out of your head if you don't start talking." Amaimon said boredly while crossing his arms. Hiro made an eeping noise and wriggled awkwardly.

"My my aren't you the scary little demon?"

"I'm not little."

"But you can be scary," Miyuki said while looking up at him. Amaimon just narrowed his eyes at her, "Sorry!"

"Miyuki my dear you're not meant to agree with the prisoner. Least of all a prisoner who tried to kill you, and is meant to be with you for all eternity." Mephisto sighed and clapped his hands together. "Such a cruel fate for you! Say, can I come to your wedding?"

"There's not going to be a wedding." Amaimon snapped and narrowed his eyes at his brother. Mephisto grinned and waved a hand at him.

"Oh do tell me why."

"Because he is going to tell us how to stop this whole thing." Amaimon said seriously, Hiro looked at him dumbly. If it were possible he would have pointed a finger at himself as to say "Who me?"

"Am I?" He said instead.

"Yes. Because I'm rather sure that the longer it takes you to get your grubby mitts on my Miyuki the more pressure her father will put on you."

"Is dad scary?" Miyuki whispered down at the white wolf beside her. He made a whining noise and twitched his head in thought. _He can have his moments. _Was all they got in reply, this seemed enough for Miyuki who just nodded.

"Come on then! Confess all to us, it's fine." Mephisto leaned against the wall near Hiro's cell. "What's the deal with this deal?" He chuckled slightly at his joke, he was the only one laughing and the only one in the room who received bemused looks from everyone – including Hiro.

"You honestly know nothing of Ryuhei?" Hiro asked a little disbelievingly, Miyuki looked confused. "Your father."

"That's his name?"

"Nah duh." Hiro replied sharply, Miyuki put a hand to her chin in thought and looked down at her brother. The wolf just looked boredly ahead, it annoyed her slightly that she never got told his name. Clearly Okuri-inu knew it, he should no sense of shock at hearing the name of their father, much unlike her.

"No need for an attitude." Mephisto pointed out while taking to examining his shoes, they suddenly looked very interesting from his perspective. In all honesty he was slightly bored, it was evident that Hiro was just finding anyway to avoid answering properly.

"Tell us about Ryuhei." Amaimon said while flopping down to sit on the floor, Miyuki slowly followed suit and leaned her head against his shoulder. Hiro narrowed his eyes at the two of them, gritting his teeth he wriggled to try and get free.

"Hey now what do you think you're doing in there? You can't get free. Even if you did you'd be killed as soon as you got out of that cell. If I were you personally I would sit still and answer the questions which are asked." Mephisto frowned at Hiro, he continued to try and get free for another few moments before sighing defeatedly.

"Fine." Hiro snapped.

"Great, ok well...take it away Miyuki," Mephisto waved a hand at her. She sat bolt upright and looked confused for a moment before slouching back to lean against Amaimon.

"How did you two meet?"

"He found me."

"Why did he do this contract thing? What does he get from it?"

"He gets the peace of mind to know that his only daughter is safe and well with someone trustworthy."

"Someone trustworthy doesn't try to kill whoever it is they're meant to be looking after." Amaimon pointed out bluntly. This just caused Hiro to glare at him yet again.


	51. Chapter 51

51

"Whatever," Hiro looked to the side bitterly. "Considering either way I'm going to die...I shall be honest with you." He paused, Mephisto tried not to laugh at his words whereas Amaimon rolled his eyes and Miyuki sighed while Okuri-inu laid down on the ground and got comfy.

A honest demon? The mere thought of that was rather funny, it was honestly very hard not to laugh at his words.

Catching their reactions Hiro exclaimed a few chosen swear words at them. Miyuki put her hands over her ears, "Your language is awful!" She exclaimed simply, "When you've stopped with the language can you answer me; did you meet my dad soon after he left us?"

"By 'us' you mean you and that mortal woman?"

"You mean my mother."

"Whatever," Hiro tried and failed to shrug. "I met him before that actually. Way before, I met him when he and your mother were having their little love affair." Hiro smirked, "You see, Ryuhei and me are friends. Who better to look out for your daughter than a friend?"

This information caused Amaimon to glare at him, "By you saying that...it just means you won't tell us anything else."

"Why do you say that?"

"Demon or not, what sort of person betrays their friend, and their apparent trust?" Miyuki nodded agreeing with Amaimon. "Listen, I honestly couldn't give a damn about when and how you met this Ryuhei. All I want to know is how do I break it?" The room went silent, Hiro was staring blankly at Amaimon whereas he was staring right back.

Miyuki and Okuri-inu looked at each other half hoping that Hiro would just tell them how they could get in contact with their father.

Mephisto watched the whole moment and gave a shrug, "Could cut the tension with a knife in here." He laughed breaking the silence, Amaimon and Miyuki looked at him dead-panned. Which caused him to laugh even more.

"You are really willing to break a contract which has been settled for years. Just so you can have a little playmate around?" Hiro asked disbelievingly, Amaimon shrugged and looked at Miyuki. She grinned and nodded. Patting her on the head Amaimon nodded too.

"Life is a little boring without Miyuki around. Who else would I eat countless sweets with?" He confessed simply, Mephisto rolled his eyes at the rather small ironic cliché but Miyuki just grinned even more. "Not only that, if she goes with you all I'd need to do is call her name and she'd come back."

"Ah yes, you named her." Hiro nodded, "You named her...but she does have a real name."

"Eh?" Miyuki said confused, "A real name? But I thought Harumi was my real _real _name, and Miyuki was my demon name? Is that not true?"

"Look at the confusion!" Hiro cheered.

"How many names do I have?" Miyuki exclaimed annoyed, Amaimon patted her on the head again.

"You see you do have another name which your father gave you. I guess you could say that would overwrite your little ace in the hole huh?" Hiro asked directing the question to Amaimon.

"Is it a nice name?" Miyuki asked, Hiro looked at her like she was stupid, Amaimon yanked her tail which caused her to yelp. "Why'd you do that for?"

"You said something stupid."

"I just wanted to know!"

"Be serious here Miyuki."

"But it's hard!"

"Then be quiet."

"That's a little tricky too."

"But you used to be mute." Amaimon rightly pointed out, he had her on that one which caused him to smirk and for Miyuki to pout childishly at him. "So what! You have three names does it honestly matter? No, now how the hell do we get in contact with Ryuhei?"

"I don't know."

"Likely story, you're his 'friend' so you would know."

_I have an idea. _Okuri-inu said while bearing his teeth slightly, it wasn't in a vicious way, it sort of looked like he was smiling in a really creepy way.

"Really?" Miyuki asked happily, the wolf nodded. Amaimon didn't look to swayed on the idea. _I know we dislike each other but I've been thinking. _He paused to stretch his front legs and then his back. _Bait. _

"Bait?" Miyuki repeated, the wolf gave a slow nod. He nodded his head towards the cell, _this idiot can act as bait. It'll draw father out, even better if you're there. _"Eh?" Miyuki's red eyes widened dramatically. "Me? Meet father?" She said utterly confused, "...Really?"

"Now that he mentions it," Mephisto said thoughtfully, "It's not a bad idea."

"I don't like it." Amaimon crossed his arms and slowly stood up, Miyuki jumped to a stand as well and smiled happily. The only thing she was thinking of was meeting her father.

_You don't like it because you don't like me and I'm the one who came up with the plan._

"That I can't disagree with." Amaimon said honestly, the wolf gave a slight smile again and lowered his head in a minor bow. Opening his red eyes he looked towards the cell, _lets get this over with then huh?_

* * *

><p>"You know, only because we're both here it doesn't mean anything! If you don't stick to the plan Okuri-inu and Amaimon are going to kick your arse so bad you most likely won't be able to reproduce any time soon!" Miyuki said in one big breath. Beside her Hiro stood cross armed and frowning. He looked down at her and shook his head, her little threat was quite funny even he had to admit that to himself.<p>

In the nearby tree line the white wolf and Earth King laid in wait to see if anything happened. Hiro didn't need to get told that they both hoped this ended simply. Yet like him they knew it wouldn't.

"So...when is he meant to be here?"

"There's not usually a specific time." Hiro paused, "He usually just appears."

"Eh? Just appears? You mean like...pop there he is?" Miyuki asked confused while taking a step forward and looking around. "That's a little creepy, oh well!" She yawned and stretched her arms, "If I knew we'd be waiting I would have bought snacks." As if on cue a packet collided with her head. "Oh!" Happily crouching and picking the packet up she grinned. "Thank you!" Hiro rolled his eyes, he was honestly speechless.

Never did he think that the daughter of his friend would turn out like this. He had watched Miyuki grow up with the two mortals. It was a normal childhood but he'd describe it as boring.

Hiro jumped when the packet was waved in his face. He looked a little disgusted yet pulled out an animal cracker. Miyuki smiled and continued to eat happily, sniffing the item of food in his hand he slowly ate it. He was a little confused how she could act so...normal despite all which had happened between the two.

He didn't feel guilty at all considering he was meant to get Miyuki through any means possible.

Shoving her hands in her pockets Miyuki looked around boredly, this was really boring. She could think of a hundred things which would be better than this.

Hearing a droplet sound she frowned and turned around. Sitting on a rock near the stream they were near was a long white haired man. Miyuki tilted her head to the side confused, Hiro wasn't kidding when he said he'd just appear.

The man picked up another pebble and threw it at the stream, he was seemingly trying to make it skim across the surface. Miyuki looked at Hiro – who was oblivious to the new comer – and walked quickly over.

Picking up a pebble and throwing it at the stream she watched it skim four times before sinking. "That's very good." The man smiled and looked up at her, Miyuki grinned. Standing up she had to look up at him, he was so much taller than herself it was a little daunting.

"Hello Harumi, or is it Miyuki now?"

"I don't mind! Actually I'd prefer Miyuki." She smiled widely up at him, the man nodded and blinked his red eyes over to Hiro who slowly turned and with a look of shock approached them.

"It's good to see you again Ryuhei."


	52. Chapter 52

52

"Hm," Ryuhei regarded him and looked towards the tree line. "You have company with you?" Okuri-inu padded out and slowly approached them. "Ah, hello again." The wolf just nodded his head and walked up to Miyuki.

"It is very good to see you again." Ryuhei smiled at his son and daughter. "Look at you! You're so tall!" He exclaimed and put a hand on top of Miyuki's head. She smiled and nodded, "The last time I saw you. You were small and so squishy and vulnerable looking."

"I think most babies are like that."

"True," Ryuhei smiled slowly and nodded.

"Ryu-"

"Shut up can't you see we're having a reunion here?" The white haired man glared at Hiro. "You know what? Just, go over there-"

"Miyuki refuses to abide by your wish! In fact there's another demon laying in wait for us if all goes wrong!" Hiro exclaimed, both Miyuki and Okuri-inu shot him a glare.

_You idiot. _The wolf growled, he knew that Hiro would most likely not stick to the plan. He just didn't know he'd screw the plan up like this.

Ryuhei raised an eyebrow. "You are not happy with my plans Miyuki?" Miyuki looked up at him sadly and nodded. "Why so my dear?"

"Because I don't know this creep!"

"He is a little creepy is he not?" Ryuhei eyed up Hiro who just flinched from his words. "What I did I may have done out of desperation. You see, I knew Miyuki. I knew that that man would do something I just never knew he'd...well you know." Ryuhei left the sentence hanging in the air before continuing. "I'm sorry Miyuki. Your mother refused to stay with me you see, I did this," by "did this" Ryuhei meant the contract with Hiro, who got a half arsed hand waved at him. "Because I wanted you to be safe with someone similar to yourself. I am unreliable, just ask your brother."

_He is. He really is. _Okuri-inu said with an edge in his voice, there was a past there which neither seemed to want to bring up.

Ryuhei didn't seem to care and nodded. "Hiro was just to look after you."

"You said-"

"Silence." Ryuhei narrowed his eyes at Hiro. The dark haired demon obviously didn't take kindly to being silenced and not being allowed to say what he wanted to say. Ryuhei and Okuri-inu both went on the defensive when Hiro wrapped an arm around Miyuki's throat and backed off.

"You will listen to me now. You said, in your exact words, to find and bring Miyuki to you. And once I did that I was allowed to have her." Ryuhei just looked at him blankly, he wasn't denying it yet wasn't accepting the words either.

Miyuki struggled and yelped when she and Hiro went shuttling across the ground. Miyuki screamed and went to hit whoever was gripping onto her. Before she could land a hit her hands were clutched onto. "Stop trying to hit me." Amaimon said simply while standing up still holding onto her with a blank expression on his face.

"So this is the other demon huh? Miyuki, I never took you for one for playing males off against each other." Ryuhei chuckled and shook his head. Miyuki blushed and puffed out her cheeks and slowly exhaled. "And who is this?"

"I am Amaimon." Shifting Miyuki in his arms he slowly looked over towards her father. A shocked and confused expression flitted onto his face. "You may have heard of me." He smirked and jumped away when Ryuhei leapt towards him with a murderous look on his face.

"Woah! Hold on," Amaimon jumped up into a tree and put Miyuki on a branch. "Stay here while I beat some sense into your father."

"But Amaimon that's my father! He has got to have a good reason for attacking you."

"And nearly hurting you the process? Yes I'm sure he has a very good reason, do I want to listen to it? No. Remember stay up here." He said seriously, he reached up and ruffled her hair, Miyuki pouted and crossed her arms.

"What's the deal?" Amaimon asked once he was back on solid ground. Ryuhei straightened up and narrowed his eyes at him. "As far as I can see I've done nothing but look after your daughter. Which was exactly what you appointed this idiot to do and failed to do." Amaimon waved a hand at Hiro who frowned and seemed to deliberate whether to get involved or not.

"Miyuki cannot be with you."

"Yet she can be with that creepy loser?"

"Hey!"

"Shut up I tell the truth and you know it," Amaimon muttered and crossed his arms.

"The reason why she was to be with Hiro was because he's safe. I do not want my daughter in harms way. You are dangerous, Amaimon. I do not wish to see my daugther die thanks to you." Ryuhei said simply, he was playing the part of the protective parent well. It didn't really have much effect though considering he missed out on most of Miyuki's life.

"So you go to attack me while I am holding onto your daughter, the same daughter who you just said you didn't want to be in harms way. Well done." Amaimon clapped his hands and raised an eyebrow when Okuri-inu circled around the tree Miyuki was sitting in and stood beside him.

"You're choosing his side too?"

_I do not like rescuing my sister from the clutches of someone whose meant to protect her. Amaimon, through all the dislike I have towards him. He does look after Miyuki well. _


	53. Chapter 53

_Ok i'm really sad to say this is the last chapter! TT_TT I honestly hope that it doesn't seem rushed or whatever. _

_I think i shall take this time to ramble out; thank you everyone for reading, fav'ing and reviewing. Also, thanks for being patient when i went through that time of not updating this. I'm still really sorry about that! ^^_

_I wasn't going to originally upload the ending all at once. But i felt a little guilty if i left it hanging around and updating slowly! Oh well, enough from me. Thank you again, and enjoy. =D  
><em>

* * *

><p>53<p>

Gripping onto the tree Miyuki had an aerial view of the fight which had erupted below. Granted she couldn't hear all the details which was spoken, but she got the general gist of it.

It surprised her slightly that Amaimon and Okuri-inu were fighting on the same side. When push came to shove she was really certain that the wolf would side with their father. When it came to loyalty he had none towards Amaimon.

Although it was likewise in his case, Amaimon didn't wholly trust the wolf, nor did he have loyalty to him. It may have been for this reason that they both made a rather good team. Neither of them seemed to care for what the other was doing.

Okuri-inu currently had one of Hiro's arms in his jaw and was shaking his head attempting to seemingly rip it off. Amaimon and Ryuhei were in some sort of stalemate and stood staring at each other.

"Oh this looks like fun! Can I watch with you?" Mephisto appeared from seemingly nowhere and sat beside her. "Oh little Miyuki did you ever see this happening? Talk about a family rift." He chuckled, she shook her head and looked over at him.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, I failed to find out your true _true _name. But you shouldn't fear, I'm rather sure that no sooner has that twit been defeated will your father see sense." Mephisto said simply while wriggling a finger at Hiro. He had been trying to see if there was anyway possible to find out what Miyuki's real name was, the name her father had given her. But he couldn't, he failed to find anyway out of finding it.

"Shall we just kick back and enjoy the fight? Tea?" Mephisto smiled and waved a cup at her, Miyuki raised an eyebrow and took the cup from his hand.

"This is weird."

"Yes well, we're all mad here."

"Mmhm," she nodded and drunk some of the contents of the cup. She almost dropped it however when the tree got smacked into. Mephisto had to put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, "Thanks."

"Welcome." The two looked down to see Hiro awkwardly pinned to it, Amaimon had managed to somehow impale him to the trunk by a branch. A really menacing looking branch, the two exchanged a look and then looked back down.

Okuri-inu jumped and knocked his father away from attacking Amaimon while his back was turned. "Is this all really worth it?"

"Oh Miyuki! You're dense I wish you understood what is happening." Mephisto drunk some of his tea and opened one of his eyes and looked sidewards at Miyuki. She was looking up at him with wide red eyes and a smile. "Fine," sighing he looked down at the fight.

"You see, Ryuhei isn't happy with your choice in men. Not that I blame him, I mean you could do a lot better. But compared to Hiro, Amaimon is by far the better catch." Mephisto shook his head and got back on track. "Hiro is just fighting because...well I think the poor man is confused and feels like he must. Okuri-inu is fighting because he's watching Amaimon's back, which admittedly is just plain weird." He paused and looked at Miyuki. "You see your dear old dad is testing to see if Amaimon is 'worthy' to look after you. It's so cliché it's sort of funny." He scratched his head in thought. "And a little ironic, Amaimon can barely look after himself at times let alone someone else."

"But he has."

"Yes, that's true isn't it?" Mephisto smiled, Miyuki nodded happily and smiled too.

"Do we stop them?"

"No, this is a testosterone fuelled fight, no part of me wants to intercept and stop any of them." Mephisto sighed and drunk more of his tea, Miyuki shrugged and joined in too. If he wasn't going to stop them then she wouldn't either. Although she got told to stay up in the tree, she wasn't to sure when she was allowed out of it though.

* * *

><p>Opening his green eyes Amaimon stared into red ones. "I told you to stay in the tree."<p>

"Oh come on Amaimon you're all laying around, what harm is going to come to her? Not only that the one person who would cause her harm has one arm. What damage can he do with one arm?" Mephisto said simply and winced when Okuri-inu laid chewing on the left arm of Hiro. "That's disgusting."

Miyuki looked over her shoulder at her brother and frowned. "Put it down! You don't know where it's been or what nasty things it has touched!" Miyuki exclaimed, her words were enough for the wolf to spit the limb out and make spluttering noises.

Turning her attention back to Amaimon she grinned, he sat up slowly and looked at her. "Hello! Are you alright? That was a really awesome fight...even if it was against my father...huh...that's a little screwed isn't it?"

"Ever so slightly Miyuki." Mephisto shook his head and watched Ryuhei stand up slowly and look in their direction.

Walking slowly he crouched next to Miyuki and looked at her, "Perhaps Miyuki, you would be better off if I never got involved in your life."

"But you're my dad!" She exclaimed sadly, "...You have a right to be a part of my life...just not in that way. You can be there though however if something goes wrong." She smiled, Ryuhei reached up and put a hand on her cheek. Pinching it and pulling a face which she retorted to by sticking her tongue out he laughed.

"You are much like your mother. You look like her, well...minus the white hair and red eyes of course." Ryuhei chuckled and looked towards Hiro who as yet hadn't moved. Okuri-inu caught on quickly and walked over and nudged him with his head.

_Oi, you still alive there? I didn't bite you that much._

"Okuri-inu you ripped his arm off." Ryuhei pointed out dumbly. Okuri-inu snorted and shook his head, _that's just a flesh wound. _Ryuhei rolled his eyes at his sons words, he didn't have an answer honestly he didn't.

After a few moments though Hiro sat up, looked at them and then at himself. He screamed when he noticed he was an arm less than usual. He glared at the white wolf next to him, _sorry I got carried away. _Hiro stood up abruptly and stormed off without another word.

"You left your arm behind!" Miyuki shouted and frowned.

"Hey, need a hand?" Amaimon said while picking up the dismembered arm of Hiro and waving it at Miyuki. She squealed and pushed it away, "No I don't!" She ran away from him, Amaimon waved the arm which caused the hand to wave at her.

"Hello Miyuki, I'm Hiro's arm. How can I help you?"

"By going away! Or by getting burnt!"

"Miyuki dear, it's not actually speaking." Ryuhei looked at his daughter worriedly, she pulled a face and giggled. "I knew that!" She said and looked at the expressions of the people around her. They didn't believe her. This caused her to sigh heavily and fidget on the spot.

* * *

><p>"Cookies, pocky, more cookies, some ice cream, candy floss...oh! And some more cookies...?" Miyuki waved the three packets off biscuits around. "Really?" She looked at them confused, Amaimon just nodded and pulled one of the packets from her grasp.<p>

"Yes really." He opened the packet up and picked one of the cookies out. Waving it at her he pulled it away at the last minute when she went to eat it. "Welcome home Miyuki!"

She grinned and nodded, "It's good to be home." She said while rocking slightly in her cross legged position on the floor. "If we're going to be staying here we really need to get furniture. Why is it now I've only just noticed?" Miyuki hummed and looked around the bare room of the abandoned building they were in.

They had all parted ways in the forest, Ryuhei promised to visit more if Miyuki stayed with Amaimon and listened to what he had to say if it meant keeping her out of harms way. Amaimon was happy with that although he wouldn't openly admit it. He did tell the truth earlier on; life would be extremely boring if Miyuki wasn't around.

Hiro had disappeared without a trace, and without his left arm which Okuri-inu saw fit to run around with. It was disturbing to see the wolf have so much fun with a dismembered limb.

Mephisto had returned back to the school and put out an alert in case Hiro did suddenly pop up again soon.

Miyuki opened the tub of candy floss and happily took to eating it. She had learnt from last time not to smash her head into it. Getting it off was a task which wasn't as enjoyable as the task of eating it. Pulling a chunk off she waved it at Amaimon, who had crammed many cookies in his mouth and currently had puffed out cheeks like a hamster. Opening his mouth he accepted the pink fluffy sweet, Miyuki grinned.

And so the two commenced randomly sitting eating the numerous candy goods they had surrounded themselves by. It didn't take long for the two to get put into a sugar coma, Miyuki yawned and curled up to sleep using Amaimon's coat as a pillow yet again. He pulled her up to lay level with him and held onto her tightly. Miyuki smiled and held onto him tightly too, it didn't take her long to soon drift off to sleep.


End file.
